Empecé a amarte sin darme cuenta
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: Hinata siente que su relación con Naruto ha cambiado. Ella empieza a hablar más con Sasuke, ¿por qué se siente tan segura con él? Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Hinata. Universo Alternativo.
1. ¿Es así cómo me lo imaginaba?

**Capítulo 1: ¿Es así como me lo imaginaba?**

Allí estaba, como tantas otras veces, mirando el reloj y dando pequeños paseos de derecha a izquierda. ¿Cuántas veces habría presenciado esa misma escena ese parque?

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas esperarle? _ conocía esa grave voz.

_ Quizá le haya pasado algo_ me mentí a mi misma

_ Ni siquiera tú eres tan inocente "Hyuga" _ sonrió de medio lado, como solía hacer. Hacía tiempo que ya no nos llamabamos por nuestro apellido, eso había quedado atrás desde que salía con su mejor amigo.

_ ¿Te diviertes torturándome "Uchiha"? _ la ironía de este hombre se me estaba contagiando.

_ Hmpf… _ se sentó en el banco.

Pasamos varios minutos más en silencio, ambos nos sentíamos a gusto en él. Pero pronto Sasuke se levantó se puso a mi lado y dijo:

_ Vamos, te acompaño a casa_ y comenzó a andar.

_ Pero…_ el me ignoró y continuó su camino, así que yo lo seguí. Sabía perfectamente, que como siempre mi hiperactivo novio se había olvidado de nuestra cita.

Suspiré.

_ Deberías quererte más_ lo miré sin entender lo que quería decir_ esperas por horas a que él venga, y al día siguiente le perdonas en cuanto le ves. No se lo merece. Ten un poco de orgullo Hyuga _ el dichoso apellido otra vez.

_ Con un orgulloso en nuestra vida tenemos suficiente Sasuke, además, el orgullo Hyuga lo heredó todo Neji, no quedó nada para mi_ sonreí pensando en lo mucho que mi primo se parecía a mi acompañante.

_ Hmpf _ fue su única sorpresa, aunque ya estaba acotumbrada _ ¿No me vas a preguntar por él?

_ No_ bajé la mirada_ Supongo que Naruto saldría con algún compañero del trabajo y se le habrá pasado la hora, siempre es así_ mi voz sonó más triste de lo que desearía.

NO dijimos nada durante el resto del trayecto, mi apartamento se encontraba cerca del de Sasuke por eso a menudo me acompañaba a casa cuando Naruto no lo hacía. Al llegar al portal, le di las gracias y él añadió.

_ Mañana nos veremos en casa de Naruto, es el cumpleaños de Sai, tu novio dijo que vendrías_ me miraba de esa forma suya tan particular, esa mirada que me hacía pensar que contestar era innecesario, que él podía leer mi mente.

_ Mmmm, iré. Pero creo que llegaré algo tarde, mañana tengo turno de tarde en el hospital.

_Hasta mañana entonces, Hinata.

_Hasta mañana Sasuke.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté temprano como acostumbraba, encendí la cafetera y me puse a recoger un poco el apartamento. Mientras lo hacía el teléfono sonó.

_ ¿Si?_ dije con poco entusiasmo, sabía quién era. Esto se había convertido en una rutina en mi vida.

_ Hinata…_ su voz sonaba temerosa y arrepentida como siempre, podía oír el sonido de su oficina de fondo_ ¡¡¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!!!

_ Naruto…_ dije sin mucho entusiasmo, ni siquiera estaba enfadada, solo cansada_ no importa_ suspiré_ ¿Qué te sucedió?

_ Yo… encontré a Shikamaru a la salida y fuimos a tomar algo y se me olvidó la hora y…y … LO SIENTO, de veras.

Ahora venían las falsas promesas e ilusiones, no es que Naruto fuese mala persona, solo era…Naruto.

_ Prometo compensartelo, y…y… te invitaré a cenar a un sitio genial a esta noche…

_Naruto.._ intenté interrumpirlo, mientras el seguía con su verborrea de promesas románticas para esa noche_ ¡NARUTO! _ grité para hacerme oír_ hoy es el cumpleaños de Sai, prometiste hacer la fiesta en tu casa.

_ ¡Mierda! Es verdad… ¿vendrás verdad, amor?_ esa era su forma de redimir lo de ayer_ esta tarde iré con Ino para comprar las cosas.

_ Si, alli estaré, pero tendrás que organizarlo todo con Ino, yo trabajo esta tarde, iré directamente a la fiesta.

_ De acuerdo, ¡nos vemos! _ ya estaba animado de nuevo, como si lo de ayer, nunca hubiese sucedido.

_ Si_ fue todo lo que dije antes de colgar y suspirar. Necesitaba un baño.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, no tuve mucho trabajo, y la verdad hubiese deseado que fuese al revés para poder quedarme en el hospital y tener una excusa para no ir al cumpleaños. Mi relación con Sai, no era muy extensa, él era amigo de Naruto, pero realmente lo conocía más porque se trataba del novio de mi mejor amiga Ino. Así que, no tenía escapatoria, iría a ese cumpleños, si o si.

A las diez y veinte minutos de la noche me encontraba ante la puerta del apartamento de Naruto, suspirando, con el dedo a unos centímetros del timbre reuniendo fuerzas para mostrar una sonrisa lo más natural posible.

_ ¿Acaso no tienes llaves?_ dijo alguien detrás de mi, "Claro que si idiota"pensé.

_ Sasuke…¿ me vigilas?_ lo miré fijamente con cara de pocos amigos, "¿Cómo puede este chico sacar mi genio tan fácilmente?"_ no quiero usar las llaves, sería descortés.

_ Timbra_ fue su respuesta.

Naruto abrió la puerta, traía esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, aunque en ese momento no me inspiraba ningún tipo de sentimiento. Mi novio se quedó mirando, primero a mí, después a Sasuke y volvió a mí.

_ ¿Habéis venido juntos?_ preguntó ¿molesto?, sí, parecía molesto.

_ Es de mala educación tenernos aquí dobe_ dijo Sasuke haciendose un hueco para pasar, ignorando la cara de pocos amigos de Naruto, que se volvió para verme de nuevo.

_ ¿Has venido con Sasuke?_ repitió "¿Otra vez? ¿Desde cuando le molesta que esté con él?, si fue él quien insistió en que debíamos ser amigos porque nos veríamos mucho"_ pensé.

Seguía mirándome esperando mi respuesta.

_ No_ fue todo lo que dije_ él llegó cuando yo iba a timbrar.

Mi rubio sonrió de nuevo, me agarró de la cintura y me hizo pasar. Eché un vistazo al salón, allí estaban todos nuestros conocidos.

Ino, mi mejor amiga, corría de un lado para otro para que la fiesta de su novio fuese perfecta, me sonrío desde la otra punta mientras servía unas bebidas, correspondí con lo mismo y alzando mi mano.

Sai, el homenajeado, tenía su típica cara de circunstancia, y se le veía algo abrumado.

Shikamaru, estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, observando a su amigo Chouji comer sin parar. "¿es que este chico no tiene fondo?" sonreí para mi misma.

Sasuke se había apoyado sobre una de las paredes y parmanecía impasible, como si fuese solo un mueble más de la habitación.

_ ¿Quieres beber algo?_ noté la respiración de Naruto en mi oído_ ¿o quizá comer?

Le miré, allí estábamos como tantas otras veces, después de dejarme plantada, yo volvía a sus brazos, sonriendo, como siempre. ¿Era eso amor, o dependencia?

Intenté parecer lo más natural posible cuando le dije que con algo de beber estaba bien. "Tengo el estómago cerrado" suspiré.

Naruto fue a por mi bebida, depositando antes un leve beso en mis labios.

_ ¿Lo ha vuelto a hacer, verdad?_ esa era Ino, ¿cómo demonios podía conocerme tan bien?_ deberías darle su merecido Hina, no puedes ser tan buena.

Ino y yo éramos grandes amigas desde hacía años, y ambas nos conocíamos tan bien que a menudo sobraban las palabras.

_ ¿Qué tal la fiesta hasta ahora?_ cambié de tema.

_ Bueno, ya sabes como es Sai, no muestra muchas emociones, pero creo que se está divirtiendo.

Sonreí.

Volví a mirar a los invitados, algunos eran amigos de Sai, como Naruto y Sasuke, y luego estaban los de Ino. Por un momento me sentí fuera de lugar, como desearía que Kiba y Shino estuviesen allí. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no los veía? Hablaba a menudo con ellos por teléfono, pero entre el trabajo y Naruto, a penas me quedaba tiempo.

"Naruto…." Pensé "Tantos años enamorada de ti, y ¿esto es lo que esperaba? Dos años juntos y siento como si cada día que paso junto a ti, fuese un eterno y largo tiempo…¿no debería ser al revés? ¿El tiempo no debería correr deprisa?"

Cogí aire profundamente y lo solté de forma lenta, aquella sería una noche larga.


	2. No soy de tu propiedad

**Capítulo 2: No soy de tu propiedad**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, la luz del sol me molestaba. "Debí cerrar la persiana anoche", pensé mientras me frotaba los ojos, noté algo moverse a mi lado y me sentí aturdida, pero rápidamente me di cuenta. Naruto; esta es su habitación. Cerré los ojos recordando la noche anterior.

**Flash back**

Naruto estaba en la entrada despidiendo a los invitados, yo no tenía ganas de cumplir con las típicas frases de estos casos así que fui hasta la cocina.

_ Para ser de una familia de alta nobleza, no cumples mucho con los requisitos.

_ Mira quien habla_ lo miré desafiante_ a penas has mantenido una conversación cordial con nadie esta noche Sasuke, así que no me hables de modales.

_ Tú novio ya habla suficiente por los demás.

_ Deja de decir "tu novio" en ese tono tan despectivo, es tu mejor amigo

_ ¿Y qué? Es un idiota a veces, y tú se lo permites.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Ayer te deja plantada y hoy estás aquí como si nada, es patético, ¿tanto miedo tienes a estar sola que te conformas con esto?

Por una milésima de segundo pensé que se me caería el vaso que tenía en mi mano, ¿cómo podía saber él que yo temía estar sola?

_ ¿Acaso son mejores tus relaciones Uchiha?_ me frustraba que pudiese leer en mi tan facilmente_ ¿cuánto dura una mujer en tu vida?

_ Lo suficiente_ respondió tajante

_ El sexo no lo es todo.

_ Yo podría hacerte cambiar de idea_ sonrío de medio lado y yo no pude más que reírme, el Uchiha era un antisocial, pero tenía que darle la razón a Ino, era arrebatadoramente provocador.

_ Vaya, no hago más que veros juntos esta noche, y nada más y nada menos que manteniendo una conversación, las dos personas más silenciosas que conozco_ una tercera voz interrumpió mis risas. Naruto volvía a mirarnos molesto.

_ ¿Estás celoso dobe?

_ Me molestan tantas confianzas derrepente, ¿desde cuándo os llevais tan bien?

_Hmpf…_ Sasuke salió de la cocina_ ¿te acompaño a casa Hinata?_ dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Cuando iba a responder que si, Naruto me abrazó por la espalda, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía.

_ Puedes irte tranquilo teme, Hinata se queda hoy ¿verdad?_ lo último lo dijo depositando un beso en mi cuello.

Sasuke me miró, me pareció ver un aire reprobatorio como diciendome _¿después de lo de ayer vas a quedarte a dormir aquí?_, pero pronto apartó la mirada y solo alcancé a decir:

_Gracias de todas formas Sasuke.

**Fin Flashback**

Volví a abrir los ojos. "¿Cómo puedo ser tan débil? Débil… una constante en mi vida. Cuando debería estar furiosa y ni siquiera presentarme en esta casa, vengo, sonrío y me acuesto con Naruto"

Esbozo una sonrisa triste y me dispongo a salir de la cama, pero un brazo me detiene aproximándome más a la persona con la que pasé la noche.

_ ¿Vas a huir de mi?_ dice besándome la oreja

_ No huyo, pero necesito ducharme e ir a casa a por ropa limpia, entro a trabajar en unas horas_ no quiero quedarme más tiempo, me siento…¿miserable?

Naruto suelta el abrazo y salgo de la cama buscando la ropa, me ducho y salgo lista para marcharme,mi novio está sentado en el sofá tomando un café.

_ ¿Vendrás esta noche también?

_ La verdad, es que estaba pensando en quedar con Kiba y Shino, hace mucho que no nos vemos, y los echo de menos.

_ Mmmm, iré con vosotros entonces.

_ ¿Por qué?_ necesitaba verlos a solas y desahogarme_ yo no voy cuando sales con Sasuke y Sai.

_ Es diferente_ me miró_ tú eres una chica, y vas a quedar con dos chicos. Sai y Sasuke no son mujeres.

Por unos segundos me quedé sin palabras, ¿cuándo se había vuelto Naruto tan posesivo?

_ ¿Intentas decirme que por ser mujer no puedo quedar a solas con dos hombres que son casi como mi familia?_ esta conversación iba por mal camino.

_ ¡NO es eso! ¿pero tú has visto como te mira ese Inuzuka? Te desviste con la mirada…_ Naruto se había levantado y me miraba enfurecido.

_ Kiba no hace eso, ¡él es mi mejor amigo! Y Shino también. Los veré a ambos, ¡sin ti! Soy tu novia, no tu propiedad._ dije eso con toda la ira acumulada después de sus numerosos desplantes_ ¡¡¡ellos al menos no me dejan horas esperando para después no aparecer!!!

Grité mientras recogía mi bolso dispuesta a marcharme, Naruto me agarró de un brazo del que me solté bruscramente, estaba furiosa.

_Hinata…_ dijo

_ No te molestes en llamarme hoy, y no cuentes con que duerma hoy aquí. _ abrí la puerta y me giré antes de marcharme_ no debí venir ayer a la fiesta, sólo piensas en ti mismo. ¿Me habrías invitado si no hubiese la posibilidad de que después durmiese contigo Naruto? LA culpa es mía, por ser tan ingenua.

Me fui dando un portazo sin darle tiempo a responder, hacía mucho que no me sentía de esa forma.


	3. La extraña forma en que me conoces

_NAruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sama _

**Capítulo 3: La extraña forma en que me conoces**

Cuando llegué a casa llamé a Kiba y Shino, pero ninguno de los dos podía quedar hoy, así que lo que iba a ser una tarde-noche divertida entre amigos, tenía toda la pinta de convertirse en una deprimente retaíla de horas de televisión y helado.

Cuando las paredes de mi casa amenazaban con caerse sobre mi, decidi salir a pasear.

"Un poco de aire no me vendrá mal". Pensé.

Paseé por la ciudad de forma tranquila, mirando hacia todas partes, cualquier cosa que me hiciese olvidar lo ocurrido por la mañana. El día estaba muy oscuro, así que no tardó en ponerse a diluviar, intentando cubrirme como pude, llegué hasta una cafetería, donde me senté y pedí un café.

Llevaba un rato saboreando la caliente y reconfortante bebida cuando le escuché.

_ Espero que no estés esperando al dobe hoy también _ se sentó en mi mesa sin mirarme.

_ Sasuke_ fue mi saludo mientras acercaba la taza de nuevo a mi boca.

_ Se está haciendo una costumbre esto de encontrarnos

_ Yo diría que TÚ me encuentras siempre_ "Desde cuando hablamos como si fuesemos viejos amigos?"

El pidió un café para él y otra taza para mi, fuera seguía lloviendo con fuerza por lo que supe que nos quedaríamos un buen rato más. Después de varios minutos de silencio y sorbos de delicioso café, Sasuke decidió empezar con lo que últimamente parecía su conversación favorita.

_ Tienes una curiosa forma de castigar_ yo sabía a lo que se refería, así que me pareció inútil responder_ aunque supongo que no es de mi incumbencia.

_ Cierto.

_ Discutisteis

_ Naruto te lo contó.

_ Me despertó esta mañana histérico porque ibas a quedar con Inuzuka y Aburame esta tarde_ bebió café, yo interpreté eso como un gesto para que le contase mi versión, no me apetecía demasiado.

_ Si, según Naruto no debo quedar con hombres a solas, aunque sean mis amigos, supongo que eso te incluye Uchiha.

_ Hmpf… tengo entendido que no te gustan los gestos de propiedad_ me miró fijamente_ eres su novia, no su pertenencia_ sonrió de medio lado.

_ Vaya, Naruto te contó todos los detalles_ miré mi taza como si fuese los más interesante que jamás había visto_ debes de pensar que soy patética.

Él alzó una ceja como dandome a entender que no me seguía.

_ Yo, Hyuga Hinata, primógénita y heredera de Hiashi Hyuga presidente de Hyuga´s Corp. Repudiada por su familia por elegir la medicina y no las finanzas, débil en un mundo donde no se te permite sentir, psiquiatra que no es capaz de arreglar sus propios problemas y novia que vuelve a los brazos de su pareja aún cuando él olvida constantemente su existencia. Yo diría que es patético.

Lo miré por un instante fijamente, con esas miradas que parecían inventadas por él, me sorprendí al verlo sonreír.

_ Uchiha Sasuke, único heredero de las empresas Uchiha, huérfano, con un hermano desertor y traidor que debería estar haciéndose cargo de la empresa que tanto odio. Abogado de vocación, empresario por obligación con un intento estresante de compaginar ambas cosas. No aguanto a una mujer más de unas horas en mi cama, incapaz de sentir amor. Patético ¿no?

Bebió un sorbo de su café sin dejar de mirarme, reí, reí como no me había reído en mucho tiempo. Fuera ya no llovía.

_ Señor Patético, ¿le apetece ahogar las penas en algo más fuerte que un café?_ sonreí levántandome y dándole a entender que nos íbamos_ tengo un licor riquísimo en casa.

Sasuke se levantó, pagó los cafés y caminamos en silencio hasta mi casa, antes de llegar, comenzó a llover intensamente de nuevo; llegamos empapados. Cogí una toalla y se la tendí a Sasuke.

_ Vete a la habitación del fondo del pasillo, tienes ropa de mi hermano.

_ ¿hermano?_ alzó una ceja

_ Bueno, no de sangre, ambos nos consideramos hermanos, cambiate y te contaré la historia mientras bebemos el licor.

Pasados unos minutos, Sasuke entró en mi sala y se acomodó en un sillón que quedaba en frente de mi.

_ Mi hermano_ dije sirviendo el alcohol_ seguro que has oído hablar de él a Naruto, es Gaara.

El asintió dando a entender que sabía de quien le estaba hablando.

_ Al acabar el instituto, mi padre quería que estudiase finanzas para heredar la empresa, pero yo me negué, fue la primera vez que me enfrenté a mi padre. Quería estudiar medicina y lo haría. Había guardado la herencia de mi madre para pagarme la carrera, así que cogí mis cosas y me fui a casa de Gaara. Su madre y mi madre habían sido amigas de la infancia, así que ambos nos conocíamos desde pequeños. Él me acogió durante mis estudios, así que él es mas familia para mi, que la mayoria de los Hyuga, exceptuando Neji _ al terminar, bebí mi vaso de un golpe y me serví más, ofreciendole también a Sasuke, que aceptó _ tiene algo de ropa aquí para no traer demasiado equipaje cuando viene de visita.

_ ¿Por qué lo haces? _ dijo simplemente. Lo miré sin entender, por lo que continuó_ Sonreír.

_ ¿Es malo sonreír?_ no entendía el rumbo de la conversación

_ Sonríes incluso cuando estás triste, como haces ahora.

_ Llorar es símbolo de debilidad_ ¿cuántas veces me había dicho eso mi padre?_ tú nunca sonríes ni lloras, incluso es difícil oirte hablar en un tono que no sea…neutral.

_ Los sentimientos solo son obstáculos, ¿de que sirve amar si tarde o temprano te abandonan o hieren?_ me dijo

Sasuke miraba fiajmente la copa, y por primera vez no vi al altanero y orgulloso heredero Uchiha, ese que veía desde pequeña a lo lejos, vi a un niño solo, que se esforzaba por hacerse fuerte, que se escondía del mundo que tantas veces le había fallado. No supe que decir.

Nos quedamos en silencio por minutos, quizá una hora, bebiendo y disfrutando de la relajante compañía del otro. "Qué irónico" pensé "En el instituto, su simple presencia me incomodaba, aunque tuviesemos amigos en común, y ahora pienso que su compañía es agradable, este licor me está afectando"

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me levanté como movida por un resorte y conteste sin tener en cuenta quien podía estar al otro lado del teléfono.

_Hola Hinata _ le dije que no me llamara.

_ ¿Qué quieres? _ soné enfadada, el licor estaba sacando mi valor de donde no existía.

_ Necesitaba hablar contigo… por lo de esta mañana…yo… ¿puedo ir a tu casa?_ Naruto hablaba bajito, en otro momento hubiese aceptado y sonreído ante el hecho de que el venía a arreglar las cosas, pero esta vez, no sé por que, fue diferente.

_ Estoy ocupada_ fue toda mi respuesta.

_ ¿Estas con Kiba y Shino?... no me malinterpretes, no… no me molesta…_ ¿desde cuando Naruto me hablaba con temor?

_ No, ellos no pudieron quedar hoy _ miré de reojo, Sasuke se estaba levantando_ Sasuke esta aquí.

El aludido me miró, me había dado cuenta de que cuando se dio cuenta de que al otro lado del teléfono estaba el rubio, él pensó que debía irse y por eso se había levantado. Lo que le acababa de decir a mi novio era mi forma de decirle a Sasuke que no se fuera y él pareció entenderla, porque se sentó.

_ ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué hace él ahí?_ el tono sumiso había cambiado a uno de molestia total_ responde Hinata.

_ Salí a pasear y nos encontramos _ ¿por qué le estaba dando explicaciones?

_ Pasamelo_ suspiré_ dile que se ponga al teléfono Hinata.

Alargué el brazo en el que sujetaba el aparato hacia donde Sasuke estaba sentado.

_ Dobe_ fue su saludo.

_ ….._ yo no podía oír lo que Naruto decía, así que serví más licor.

_ Eres muy molesto

_.....

_ Eso debería decidirlo Hinata, es su casa_ yo alcé la vista al oír mi nombre, Sasuke me estaba dando el teléfono.

_ ¿Qué pasa Naruto?_ dije sin entusiasmo

_ Dile que se vaya _ fue su tajante respuesta, yo miré al Uchiha, él sabía lo que el rubio me estaba pidiendo, y era evidente que estaba esperando mi reacción.

_ No_ dije convencida_ yo lo invité, y se queda.

_ …._ guardó silencio al otro lado_ mañana salgo de viaje por trabajo, estaré fuera una semana.

_ De acuerdo_ fue todo lo que se me ocurrió.

Hubo unos segundos donde sólo se oían nuestras respiraciones.

_ Chao, Hina, te llamaré_ sonaba más relajado_ te…

_ Lo sé _ lo interrumpí_ yo también.

Colgamos. Miré a Sasuke. Él me miró como aprobando lo que había hecho. Yo solo podía pensar… "no quiero que me diga que me quiere"

_ ¿Hyuuga?_ oí su voz como lejana, por su expresión debía de llevar llamándome un rato. Me dejé caer sobre el sillón suspirando profundamente.

_ Quiero hechos, no palabras.

Por la forma de mirarme y de volver a servirme más alcohol, supe que Sasuke sabía a que me refería.

* * *

¡Gracias por los rewiews! intentaré actualizar rápido. Adoro a Sasuke (L)


	4. Visita y ¿reconciliación?

**Los personajes pertencen a Kishimoto-sama. Disfrutad la lectura.**

**Capítulo 4: Visita y ¿reconciliación?**

El timbre de la puerta me despertó. Miré el reloj.

"No puede ser Naruto" pensé mientras me levantaba sin molestar en tapar mi escaso pijama "No llegaba hasta esta tarde"

Miré el calendario al pasar por el pasillo, hacía una semana que Naruto se había ido de viaje, habíamos hablado un poco por teléfono a pesar de cómo habían acabado las cosas cuando se fue; además no había vuelto a ver al Uchiha en toda esta semana.

Abrí la puerta.

_ NO deberías abrir la puerta vestida así sino sabes quien es_ yo conocía esa grave voz.

_ ¿¡Gaara?!_ lo abracé haciendo que casi perdieramos el equilibrio_ ¿qué…haces aquí?

ME miró extrañado, suspiró y dijo

_ ¿Dónde tienes la cabecita _imoto_?_ dijo sonriendo_ te llamé hace algo más de una semana para decirte que venía por el trabajo, y me invitaste a quedarme en tu casa.

_ ¡Es cierto! _ me reí, mis "problemas amorosos" me tenían realmente absorbida_ pasa Gaara, me alegro tanto de que estes aquí_ sonreí.

_ Neji te envía saludos, dice que te dignes a visitarlo en Suna_ reí. Neji dirigía una de las sucursales de Hyuga´s Corp en Suna, donde Gaara vivía y donde yo había estudiado medicina.

_ He estado un poco liada…_ suspiré_ ¿quieres café?

Él asintió y yo empecé a servir algo para desayunar, Gaara me contaba cosas de Suna y yo escuchaba atenta. Estuvimos horas hablando, hasta que fui consciente de la hora.

_ ¡Mierda!_ Gaara me miró desconcertado_ ¡la hora! Tengo que ir al aeropuerto.

Había decidido ir a buscar a Naruto e intentar arreglar un poco las cosas, empecé a buscar las cosas por el apartamento y cuando salí arreglada de la habitación, empecé a estresarme al ver el reloj.

_ Mi móvil…¡necesito mi móvil! Tengo que llamar a un taxi.

Unas llaves cayeron en la mesa que estaba delante de mí, alcé la vista y vi a Gaara con su típica pose de brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y media sonrisa.

_ Lleva mi coche.

Lo abracé de la misma forma que lo había hecho a su llegada y él correspondió.

_ Te veré más tarde, portate bien_ ambos reímos, yo solía decirle eso cuando vivíamos juntos y salía_ te echaba mucho de menos, oni-chan_ recalqué la última palabra, de verdad lo consideraba mi hermano, me daba igual lo que dijera la sangre.

Llegué pronto al aeropuerto, así que me senté a esperar mientras ojeaba una revista. Naruto no sabía que yo iría a buscarle, quería darle una sorpresa e intentar arreglar las cosas para que todo volviera a la normalidad, realmente estaba empezando a sentirme más que incómoda con esta situación.

Los altavoces anunciaron la llegada del vuelo de mi novio, así que levanté mi vista hacia la salida del embarque, esperando verle aparecer.

Allí estaba, con cara pálida "realmente no ha superado su miedo a los aviones" dije para mí misma, por unos minutos olvidé nuestras últimas discusiones y lo único que quería era volver a estar con él como al principio. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé por la espalda, noté como se sobresaltaba.

_ Te he echado de menos_ dije hundiendo mi cara en su espalda_ ¿qué tal el vuelo?

El se giró sin quitarse de mi abrazo y me sonrió, apoyó su mano en mi mejilla y me besó en los labios.

_ Ya sabes, odio los aviones_ seguía sonriendo_ ¿qué haces aquí?

_ Sorpresa

_ Muy agradable, por cierto.

_ Ven, te llevaré a casa_ dije empezando a andar

_ ¿Me llevarás?

_ Gaara ha venido de visita, y me ha prestado su coche.

Llegamos a su casa y le ayudé a acomodar las cosas. Preparé algo de cenar y nos sentamos a la mesa.

_ Hinata, yo siento mucho lo ocurrido antes de…

_ Shhh_ me levanté de mi asiento para acercarme a él y sentarme sobre sus piernas mientras tapaba con mi dedo índice sus labios_ olvidémoslo.

Él sonrío satisfecho con mi respuesta y me abrazo, pasamos más horas hablando en su sofá, yo con mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él pasando su brazo por mi cintura.

_ ¿Te quedas a dormir?

_ No puedo, le dije a Gaara que iría a casa, además tengo su coche, estoy segura de que lo necesitará.

_ De acuerdo, mañana no podré verte, tengo que hacer todos los informes del viaje y andaré algo liado.

_ No te preocupes_ dije levantandome para irme, el me agarró de la mano por un segundo e hizo la pregunta que yo llevaba esperando toda la tarde.

_ ¿Tú y Sasuke…?_ lo dejé continuar_ ¿has estado con él esta semana?

_ No_ sentí una punzada al escuchar la pregunta_ Naruto, él y yo solo somos amigos, tú nos lo pediste.

_ Lo sé_ me pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero cambió de idea al final_ saluda a Gaara de mi parte.

ME fui del apartamento de Naruto, y subí al coche de Gaara, cuando iba conduciendo hacia casa, no podía dejar de pensar en cual sería el motivo de que mi novio se pusiese tan celoso últimamente. Entonces lo ví, allí estaba caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos, era evidente que iba hacia su casa. Paré el coche a su altura y bajé la ventanilla.

_ ¿Te llevo?_ dije, "Qué"pensé "en que momento decidi parar el coche?" Mi cuerpo había actuado sólo.

Vi la miraba enfurecida de Sasuke al girar la vista, "Seguro que piensa que soy una de esas tías que se le insinúan constantemente" sonreí.

_ Hinata…_ dijo acercándose.

_ Sube_ obedeció.

_ ¿Ya ha vuelto el dobe?_ asentí sin dejar de mirar la carretera, es curioso, desde que Naruto se había ido no nos habíamos visto, y hoy…_ no sabía que tuvieras coche.

_ Es de Gaara, está de visita.

Permanecimos en silencio durante un rato más.

_ Has hecho las paces con Naruto _ no era una pregunta.

_ Si, algo así_ dudé un segundo_ me preguntó si nos habíamos visto.

_ Hmpf…

Llegamos a su puerta y paré el coche, el bajó y cuando cerró la puerta se giró sobre sí mismo, se agachó hasta la ventanilla y dijo

_ ¿Haces algo mañana Hyuga?

_ Eh…no _ ¿a que venía eso?

_ Bien, te recojo a las 9. Serás mi acompañante en la cena de gala de las empresas Uchiha.

Me quedé en shock. Cuando iba a contestarle algo, Sasuke ya había entrado en su apartamento. Pisé el acelerador con furia, eso no había sido una petición, era una orden.

"Maldito seas Uchiha" pensé "Naruto se pondrá furioso…"

* * *

Gracias a todos por vuestros ánimos, me hace mucha ilusión que os guste.

**LennaParis: **tranquila, no habrá narusaku, pero Sakura si saldrá un poco más adelante, aunque ya emparejada, juju.

**Princezzhina-dark: **GRacias por todos tus comentarios, me hacen mucha ilusión. Naruto se comporta así porque siente celos de que Hinata pueda disfrutar más de la compañía de otros que de la suya, y eso lo hace volverse posesivo.

**Kierinahana**: jajaja, todavía es muy pronto para algo indebido, Hinata aún no entiende nada los sentimientos que Sasuke levanta en ella, porque son muy contradictorios.

**Hikaru-Ringo**: Como diría mi amado Neji, ¡es el destino! (movido por los hilos de la autora, por supuesto! ajajaja!)

**Etolplow-kun**: GRacias por leer a pesar de que no te guste el Sasuhina, espero hacerte cambiar de idea, jeje.

A todos los demás gracias también por vuestros reviews :)


	5. La cena

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

* Sé que todos estais esperando que pase algo ya entre Hinata y Sasuke, pero quería aclararos, que aún faltan unos pocos capítulos para eso. Idee este fic de forma que los sentimientos se dieran poco a poco y que los personajes se sintieran confudidos al no entenderlos, solo logran entenderlos cuando algún suceso les lleva a ello. Este capítulo me quedo bastante largo, y quizá penseis que no aporta mucho, pero es fundamental para el desarrollo.

Despues de este rollo por parte de la autora, disfrutad de la lectura ^^

**Capítulo 5: La cena.**

Al día siguiente me levanté aún furiosa por lo de la noche anterior. Llegué a la cocina murmurando palabras malsonantes que extrañaron a Gaara.

_ Veo que lo de despertar de mal humor empeora con los años_ dijo poniéndome una taza con mi acostumbrado café para desayunar.

Le lancé una mirada asesina.

_ ¡Ni siquiera me preguntó si quería acompañarle! _Te recojo a las 9_ _dije imitando el tono de Sasuke_ ¿quién demonios se cree?

Gaara me miraba esperando a que le aclarase lo que sucedía, él sabía que no era bueno atosigarme con preguntas.

Después de varios tragos de café le conté lo sucedido la noche anterior.

_ Ya estás acostumbrada a estas cenas, ¿no? Los Hyuuga también las celebran _ dijo con su acostumbrada pasividad

_ Si, y siempre que puedo las evito. Y ahora no me queda más alternativa que acompañar a Sasuke a la de su empresa _ apoyé mi taza con fuerza_ maldito Uchiha.

Empecé a vestirme, debía ir a trabajar e intentar calmarme, no podía atender a mis pacientes en ese estado. Cuando me encontraba lista para marcharme, Gaara dijo algo que logró desconcertarme.

_ Hinata, la última vez que hablamos por teléfono me dijiste que parecía que todo últimamente te llevaba hasta el Uchiha_ le miré sin saber muy bien a donde quería llegar el pelirrojo_ quizá el destino haya querido que os cruceis por algún motivo.

Me quedé un rato en silencio observando a Gaara y acto seguido gruñí.

_ Pasas demasiado tiempo con Neji en Suna _ dije cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Había tenido una mañana de lo más normal, y ahora me encontraba un poco más relajada. Ya había asumido que tendría que ir a la maldita cena. Estaba rebuscando en el armario algo que ponerme, debía ir arreglada, y ropa no me faltaba para la ocasión, pero por alguna extraña razón ninguna me convencía. Fui hasta la cocina para beber un poco de agua y relajarme antes de seguir pensando en que ponerme. En ese momento Gaara llegó a casa.

_ Odio las reuniones de negocios_ dijo tranquilamente.

_ Y yo las cenas de gala_ dije sonriendo.

_ Por lo que veo no has elegido atuendo aún_ se acercó besandome la frente, sólo era así ante mi_ ¿estás de mejor humor que esta mañana?

_ Si, aunque aún no he llamado a Naruto para contarle lo de la cena, tengo el presentimiento de que no le gustará nada _ apoyé mi espalda contra la encimera _ ¿por qué lo preguntas?

_ Hay algo que quiero decirte, y me gustaría vivir para contarlo después.

_ Suéltalo.

_ ¿Qué sientes por Uchiha Sasuke? _ lo soltó sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, él no era de los que se andaban con rodeos.

_ Hmm…no sé, te diría que es un amigo, pero realmente hace poco que nos tratamos tanto _ miré al suelo un momento, alcé la vista al techo y en un suspiro solté_ Empatía.

_ ¿Empatía? ¿A que te refieres?

_ Es como si no necesitase decirle las cosas para que él me comprendiese. Cuando estoy con él, siento que el silencio lo dice todo, que sobran las palabras._ pensé un segundo en lo que estaba diciendo y continué _ Siento que su mirada ve a través de mi, que puede ver a la verdadera yo, esa que ni yo misma consigo conocer.

Gaara no dijo nada, ambos nos quedamos varios minutos sin movernos ni hablar.

_ La psiquiatra soy yo y aquí estás tú analizándome. ¿te parece normal? _ Sonreí.

_ Siempre has sido muy buena solucionando los problemas de los demás, pero a menudo te olvidas de ti misma.

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, miré el reloj temiendo que se me hubiese pasado la hora y ya fueran las 9. "Es temprano" suspiré acercandome a la puerta. Era un mensajero con un paquete bastante grande.

_ ¿Hyuuga Hinata? _ me preguntó.

_ Si, soy yo.

_ Esto es para usted, firme aquí _ hice lo que me dijo y cogí el paquete. Cerré la puerta y miré el sobre que estaba encima de la caja, lo abrí, había una nota.

_La pareja del presidente de las Empresas Uchiha debe ir elegante. Te recojo en unas horas._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Apreté los puños arrugando la nota "Arrogante" pensé. Pero ese sentimiento desapareció en el momento que abrí la caja, dentro había un precioso vestido largo, azul eléctrico, muy elegante.

_ ¿Cómo supo que el azul es tu color favorito? _ dijo Gaara mirando el vestido que tenía en mis manos.

_ No lo sé, a eso es a lo que me refería antes.

* * *

Una hora más tarde ya estaba lista, el vestido me quedaba como si estuviese hecho a medida, y me había dejado el largo pelo suelto, rizando mis característicos mechones que marcaban mi cara y alguno más de mi melena, para darle un toque diferente. Gaara salió después de decirme lo hermosa que estaba ya que había quedado con un compañero del trabajo.

Faltaban 15 minutos para las nueve cuando…

_ Naruto_ murmuré, acordandome de que no le había dicho lo de esta noche_ no puedo ocultartelo, estas cosas salen en todos los periódicos al día siguiente, y siendo la acompañante del presidente no me libraré de salir en las portadas.

Cojí el teléfono, y escuchaba nerviosa los tonos "Acabamos de arreglar las cosas y aquí se avecina otra pelea. Genial." Pensé.

Pero mi hiperactivo novio no cogió el teléfono, en su lugar saltó el contestador. Suspiré y dejé el mensaje.

_ _Naruto, no te enfades, pero Sasuke quiso que le acompañase esta noche a la cena de gala de su empresa; supongo que porque piensa que estoy acostumbrada a las cenas de los Hyuuga_ _ no era más que una excusa, ni yo sabía porque me había "casi-obligado" a ir_ _Siento no haberte avisado antes…he tenido un día un poco…ocupado__ mentí de nuevo_ _Mañana te llamaré, no te enfades ¿vale? Un beso__ colgué.

"Ha sido ridículo"pensé al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre. "Allá vamos"

Sasuke me saludó y me ayudó a entrar en la limusina que había venido a recogernos. Ya dentro de ella…

_ Veo que el vestido te queda bien

_ Hmpf…_contesté, estaba molesta por tener que ir.

_ A mi tampoco me gustan estas cenas, son repulsivas_ dijo.

_ ¿Y tenías que llevarme a la tortura contigo? Gracias Sasuke-kun_ dije irónicamente, recalcando el sufijo kun que yo sabía que él odiaba.

El conductor anunció la llegada y Sasuke bajó primero ayudándome después a mi. Sabía de sobra como debía comportarme en estas situaciones, así que siguiendo el protocolo pasé mi brazo por el de Sasuke y comenzamos a caminar. Un montón de flashes saltaban a nuestro paso. "Genial, saldré en más periódicos de los que esperaba".

_ Uchiha-san_ una chica con micrófono se acercó a nosotros_ no sabíamos que vendría acompañado de la heredera Hyuuga.

Yo sonreí educadamente y esperé a que la chica continuase.

_ ¿Es por alguna alianza entre sus empresas?

_ No_ dijo Sasuke_ Hinata es una buena amiga, viene aquí por mi petición personal y como mi invitada especial, no tiene nada que ver con los negocios. _ Sonrió arrebatadoramente a la periodista que se sonrojó de una forma muy notable y luego me miró a mi de forma ¿tierna?...

"Sasuke Uchiha me está mirando de forma tierna"pensé desconcertada "definitivamente el apocalipsis está cerca"

Seguimos caminando y Sasuke me debió ver sumida en mi propio mundo porque tomando su tono habitual dijo

_ ¿En que piensas?_ lo miré volviendo al mundo real y suspiré.

_ Por culpa de lo que acabas de decir estoy segura de que me acabo de ganar una nueva discusión con Naruto.

_ El dobe_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ sería divertido ver su cara.

_ Cállate.

Al entrar al gran salón, eché un vistazo general, había muchas caras conocidas para mí, muchos de los presentes acudían también a las cenas de los Hyuugas. Suspiré cuando mis ojos se posaron en unos idénticos a los míos, que venían caminando hacia mi.

_ Padre _ dije cuando éste llegó a mi altura.

_ Hinata, Sasuke-san_ dijo en forma de saludo_ ¿no sabía que vendrías esta noche hija?

_ Ella es mi acompañante esta noche Hiashi-sama_ contestó Sasuke.

_ Ya veo, ni siquiera sabía que se relacionaran.

_ Fuimos al mismo instituto padre y tenemos muchos amigos en común _ evité mencionar que era el mejor amigo de Naruto, a mi padre le cambiaba la cara con solo nombrar a mi novio.

_ Si nos disculpa Hiashi-sama, debo atender a mis invitados_ dijo Sasuke

_Claro_ fue la escueta respuesta de mi padre, a lo que yo hice una leve reverencia y continué caminando con Sasuke.

La cena transcurrió como todas a las que yo había acudido, pesada, larga y extremadamente aburrida. En cuanto nos subimos a la limusina de vuelta, Sasuke apoyó su cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Yo iba pensando en que a esas alturas Naruto ya habría escuchado el mensaje y debía estar pensando en mil formas de matarnos a Sasuke y a mí.

_ ¿Piensas en el dobe?_ "vale" pensé "¿quién ha puesto micrófonos en mis pensamientos?"

_ Si.

_ ¿cómo se tomó que fueramos juntos a la cena? _ lo miré, seguía en la misma posición, con los brazos tras la nuca sirviendole de apoyo y los ojos cerrados.

_ No lo sé _ respondí sinceramente. Vi como abría un ojo.

_ ¿Hmm?

_ Le dejé un mensaje en el contestador, no me cogió el teléfono.

_ Vaya… debe de estar furioso entonces _ esbozó una media sonrisa.

_ Disfrutas con mi sufrimiento_ protesté.

Antes de darnos cuenta habíamos llegado a mi casa, bajé del enorme automóvil y me despedí de Sasuke.

_ Gracias por la velada_dije irónicamente.

_ Hmpf, nos vemos _ y con esa escueta frase el coche arrancó. "No cambiará" pensé.

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y vi luz en la sala, pensé que Gaara me estaba esperando despierto y caminé decidida, pero al llegar a la puerta frené de golpe.

_ Na..nar…naruto _ dije, "genial, ahora vuelve mi estúpido tartamudeo"

_ Hola Hinata ¿has tenido una bonita cena?_ sonaba enfadado, muy enfadado_ No todos los días una es la invitada especial de Sasuke Uchiha _ recalcó esas últimas palabras, que horas antes el pelinegro le había dicho a la reportera.

_ Lo siento Naruto, todo surgió tan rápido, ya sabes que Sasuke no disfruta de las aglomeraciones…y supongo que prefirió ir acompañado de alguien conocido.

_ Y tenías que ser tú _ dijo mirandome con ira _ me dijiste que no os habíais visto en toda la semana, y acabo de volver y ya os veo juntos y muy sonrientes_ dijo señalando la televisión, algún programa estaba pasando las imágenes del acontecimiento.

_ Eso es todo fachada, no puedes presentarte con cara de perro _repliqué

_ Hinata, te pasas la vida evitando las reuniones empresariales de los Hyuuga, ¡y a la primera de cambio vas a la de los Uchiha!_ alzó la voz al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

_ ¿Qué te molesta? Siento no haberte avisado pero…

_ No me importa eso, ¡¡me molestan tantas confianzas con Sasuke!! Todos sabemos su historial con las mujeres _ me miró interrogante y abrí los ojos de golpe " No pensará que me acuesto con él" pensé.

_ ¿No insinuarás….?

No me dejó acabar mi pregunta.

_ ¿Te acuestas con él?

_ ¡¿eh?! ¡¡CLARO QUE NO!! ¿cómo puedes…?

_ ¿Y cómo sé yo que eso es verdad? _ dijo agarrandome de un brazo

_ ¿Y como se yo que no te acuestas con otra cuando vas de viaje? _ respondí indignada.

_ TSk, ¡no es lo mismo!

_ Si lo es, estás dudando de mí… _ empecé a llorar, "No Hinata, vamos, ahora no" pensé; pero las lágrimas no obedecían.

De repente vi a Gaara acercarse a mi, con tanto grito lo habíamos despertado, y pasar su brazo por mi hombro.

_ Basta ya _ dijo con su habitual tono frío mirando fijamente al ojiazul_ Vete. Ella no está en condiciones de hablar ahora y tú tampoco. Ambos necesitais relajaros.

_ Gaara _ dijo Naruto, pero mi hermano lo interrumpió.

_ No Naruto, quiero que te vayas, ya he oído suficiente. Y si te sigo escuchando no sé si podré controlarme, y creéme, si pierdo los nervios no te pediré tan amablemente que te vayas como ahora _ el tono de Gaara no dejaba lugar a réplicas, aún sollozando vi a Naruto marcharse, después el pelirrojo, me apretó hacia sí y susurró _ Necesitas dormir.

Me llevó hasta la habitación sin decir nada y se fue a la suya. Me cambié y me dormí aún entre lágrimas.

* * *

Siento no contestar individualmente a los reviews, pero ando algo apurada hoy, de todas formas ¡¡GRACIAS!!


	6. Creo que te echaré de menos

**Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama**

**Capítulo 6: Creo que te echaré de menos…**

Abrí los ojos, escuchaba voces en la cocina. Me levanté aún medio dormida y seguí el sonido.

Al entrar encontré a Ino Y Gaara hablando.

_ ¿Ino? _ dije.

_ ¡Hinata! ¿Es cierto…?_ se giró hacia mí y me agarró los hombros.

_ ¿Eh? _ era demasiado temprano y mi cerebro trabajaba a cámara lenta.

_ ¿Tú y Sasuke…?

Abrí los ojos de repente, no podía entender lo que Ino me estaba insinuando.

_ ¿Tú también Ino?_ dije susurrando, y dejando escapar unas lágrimas de nuevo, "Es la segunda vez que lloro en menos de 24 horas, es como si volviese al colegio" pensé.

_ Es que…Naruto vino anoche histérico a casa, gritando cosas como que mataría a Sasuke, que miles de mujeres estarían encantadas de estar con él, y que tenía que elegirte a ti. Y yo… _Ino me miró_ no llores Hina…lo siento, tienes razón, yo sé que tú nunca engañarías a nadie.

Sollocé con la mirada baja durante unos minutos más y luego sin levantar la vista susurré

_ ¿En qué momento me convertí en la mala Ino? _ ella me miró sin comprender, así que la miré a los ojos y dije _ tú sabes mejor que nadie que hace meses que Naruto a penas me presta atención, y se olvida constantemente de todo a lo que nosotros se refiere. Pero ahora todos venís culpándome de estar con Sasuke, cuando ni siquiera es cierto…

Ino me abrazó y yo correspondí, no estaba enfadada, me podía imaginar como había llegado mi novio a su casa, y realmente a cualquiera le entrarían dudas de si era cierto lo que contaba.

_ Bueno_ dijo Ino retomando su buen humor habitual_ ¿vendrás tú también a la cena de esta noche Gaara?

_ ¿Hmm?_ dijo éste, poniéndonos una taza de café a cada una.

_ Hina-chan_ dijo Ino haciendo un puchero, provocando que yo me riese un poco_ ¿no le has dicho a Gaara de nuestra reunión mensual?

_ Lo siento Ino, no me había dado cuenta de que hoy ya era mitad de mes_ sonreí y después miré a Gaara_ Cada 15 de mes, tenemos una cena de nuestro grupo de amigos del instituto, no siempre vamos todos, porque algunos viven fuera, pero aún así todos sabemos que ese día hay cena y vamos siempre que podemos.

_ Es interesante_ dijo Gaara_ pero yo tengo trabajo, además yo no estudié con vosotras.

_ De todas formas Ino, no sé si será buena idea que yo vaya hoy, después de lo de ayer…

_ ¡Ni se te ocurra!! Tú vienes a esa cena y el ruidoso de tu novio también_ zanjó Ino_ Sai irá a buscarlo para que no huya, y yo me encargaré de que tu vayas.

_ Creo que no te queda alternativa_ sonrió Gaara; yo le lancé una servilleta. Tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a esa noche.

* * *

La noche llegó antes de lo que yo hubiese deseado, Ino me vino a buscar al hospital y me acompañó a casa a cambiarme de ropa, quería asegurarse de que no me escaquearía. El sitio de la cena no era demasiado lejos, así que fuimos dando un paseo.

_ Sigo pensando que esto es mala idea _ dije_ ¿cómo pretendes que me acerque a Naruto depués de cómo acabamos ayer?

_ Deja de ser tan pesimista Hinata, ni que fuera la primera vez que os peleais.

_ Últimamente, parece nuestro pasatiempo favorito, la verdad _ suspiré.

_ Mira, allí están._ miré hacia donde Ino señalaba, Naruto estaba con Sai; Shikamaru escuchaba sin mucho entusiasmo lo que fuese que Kiba le estaba contando y un poco más alejado estaba Sasuke, le miré cuando ya estabamos más cerca y en menos de un segundo quedé petrificada.

Sasuke tenía un ojo morado y algún arañazo en la cara, inconscientemente mi vista se dirigió hacia mi novio "no puede ser" pensaba, y entonces lo vi a él también. Naruto tenía un ojo y el labio hinchado. Miré a Ino que se dirigía hacia Sasuke con la boca abierta y yo caminé hacia Naruto, me puse delante de él y alcé un poco la mano a su cara, sin apenas rozarle.

_ ¿Quién…? _ Naruto no me dejo terminar la frase.

_ Fui a verlo esta mañana antes de ir a trabajar. Lo hice sin pensar, y él se defendió.

_ Sois unos idiotas_ dije acariciando el labio hinchado_ no tenías que pegarle Naruto

_ No lo defiendas_ gruñó.

_ Está bien…_ me rendí _ no quiero discutir.

Miré de nuevo hacia donde estaba Sasuke, él también tenía su vista fija en mi. Quería decirle que lo sentía, pero mis piernas no se movían. Aparté la mirada, y presté atención a Naruto, que me había agarrado la mano fuertemente, en un gesto que yo no pude evitar interpretar como un gesto de posesión; porque esta vez el rubio era el que miraba fijamente a su mejor amigo de una forma que parecía decir _**Ella es mía**_.

Finalmente entramos al restaurante, comimos entre las bromas de Kiba sobre que Naruto y Sasuke todavía se comportaban como en el instituto donde competían por todo y después nos fuimos a tomar una copa a un bar.

Llevaba toda la noche con la misma sensación angustiosa, y no podía deshacerme de ella. Mientras Ino y Kiba charlaban alegremente, yo pasé mi mirada por el local, Naruto estaba con Shikamaru y Chouji apoyados en la barra, al verme mi novio me sonrió ligeramente, yo respondí con una sonrisa forzada, todavía me dolían las palabras de la noche anterior. Un poco más allá vi a Sasuke decirle algo a Sai mientras ponía algo en su mano, después vi cómo se iba. No le di importancia, Sasuke acostumbraba a desaparecer sin ni siquiera avisar.

Mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, Sai había llegado a mi lado y de forma disimulada me estaba poniendo un papel en mi mano. Me miró a los ojos de tal forma que entendí que no debía preguntar.

Me disculpé con mis amigos y fui al baño para mirar el extraño "regalo", entré en la estacia y abrí el papel.

_Me voy de la ciudad por temas de trabajo. Solo quería decirte que han sido unos días interesantes a tu lado Hyuuga. Me agradaba tu compañía. Adiós._

_Sasuke._

_PD: no voy a disculparme por pegar a Naruto, se lo merecía._

Cerré el puño de golpe, arrugando el papel, sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho.

"A mi también me agradaba tu compañía…" pensé "pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora…" Cerré los ojos para contener la rabia y la tristeza y salí de nuevo al local.

"Adiós Sasuke, creo que te echaré de menos"

* * *

GRacias por los reviews, me animan a seguir con la historia. Hasta pronto ^.^


	7. Ocho meses después

**NAruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sama.**

*Hice este capítulo un poco más largo porque en algunos reviews decíais que el otro era cortito. Disfrutad y gracias por vuestros comentarios.

**Capítulo 7: Ocho meses después**

Salí de la sala de embarque y con mi maleta en la mano, busqué a la persona que se suponía que venía a buscarme. Y lo vi. Neji estaba con las manos en los bolsillos apoyado en una de las columnas. Sonreí.

_ Estaba vez no te has librado de la junta de la empresa_ dijo cogiendome la maleta y depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

_ Ni si quiera lo he intentado_ sonreí_ tenía ganas de volver a Suna, este fue mi primer verdadero hogar.

_ Vamos al hotel, yo también me quedaré allí. Como la junta se realiza en él los Hyuuga tenemos alojamiento, y así no tendré que ir desde mi casa.

_ ¿Está mi padre aquí ya Neji?

_ Llegó esta mañana, tengo que reunirme con él después, así que no podré pasar la tarde contigo, lo siento.

_ No importa_ le dije con una sonrisa _ quiero visitar a Sakura y Lee, y ver al pequeño Kei, ya debe de estar enorme.

_ Si, y tiene tanta _llama de la juventud_ como su padre_ suspiró Neji_ es agotador

_ Jajajaja_ reí_ por lo menos tiene las cejas de Sakura.

Neji sonrió y nos subimos al coche. Al llegar al hotel nos despedimos, quedando de vernos a la hora de la cena. No sin antes insistir mil veces a mi sobreprotector primo que estaba bien.

"Desde ese día te preocupas demasiado onisan" sonreí tristemente.

* * *

Acomodé mis cosas en la suite, una de las más lujosas del hotel, la apropiada para la heredera Hyuuga, podía oir a mi padre recitar esas palabras.

"Con una pequeña habitación con baño y una cama, me hubiese conformado" me dije a mi misma "Siempre tan ostentoso, padre"

Bajé a la recepción del hotel y pedí un taxi, la casa de mis dos amigos quedaba un poco lejos. Mientras iba sentada en la parte de atrás del vehículo, recordaba como finalmente Sakura se había enamorado del enérgico Lee que intentaba conquistarla desde el primer año de instituto, sin rendirse jamás ante las múltiples negativas de Sakura. Suspiré, era algo que se me estaba volviendo una costumbre.

Sakura y yo no habíamos sido grandes amigas en el instituto, éramos compañeras y teníamos amigos en común. Pero todo cambió cuando ambas empezamos a estudiar medicina en Suna, aunque ahora nos viesemos poco, la consideraba una buena amiga e incluso consideraba a su pequeño hijo como si fuese mi propio sobrino.

Ella al acabar la carrera se había quedado como pediatra en el hospital de Suna, ya que tenía la mejor unidad de pediatría del país; mientras que a mi me ofrecieron un puesto en el hospital de Konoha, en mi especialidad, la psiquiatría.

* * *

Llegué a la casa, era pequeña pero suficiente para la pareja y su retoño. Timbré y esperé mientras escuchaba a Sakura gritando un "ya voy, ya voy".

Abrió la puerta y yo sonreí abiertamente.

_ Hola Sakura, hola pequeñajo_ dije revolviendo el pelo del activo niño que saltaba en las piernas de su madre.

_ ¡¡¡¡Hina!!!!_ gritó mi amiga abrazandome fuertemente.

_ Sa…Sakura…m-me aplas…tas_ dije entrecortadamente, se separó rápidamente de mi.

_ Lo siento!!,Pasa, Hina, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡ah! Espera, la junta de los Hyuuga es en Suna esta vez, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

Sakura acomodó al pequeño niño sobre una manta en la que se entretenía con unos muñecos, mientras nosotras en la cocina empezábamos a disfrutar de un café. Hablamos de cómo estaban todos nuestros amigos y sobre nuestros respectivos trabajos, hasta que un incómodo silencio se formó entre las dos.

_ ¿No vas a preguntarme Sakura?_ dije mirando el café_ puedo notar que hay algo que quieres decirme desde hace rato, soy psiquiatra ¿recuerdas?

Ella sonrió. Pero rápidamente su expresión cambió a una más seria.

_ Ino me lo contó, ¿cómo sucedió Hinata? ¿por qué rompisteis tú y Naruto?

Sonreí de forma melancólica y tomé aire antes de comenzar la historia.

_ Fue hace 5 meses ya…

**Flash Back**

Era el día de nuestra cena mensual, y estábamos en la entrada del restaurante esperando a que fuese la hora exacta por si alguien más se presentaba. Yo estaba hablando con Naruto, Shikamaru y Shino.

Las cosas entre Naruto y yo hacía tiempo que no estaban bien. A penas nos veíamos y discutir era una costumbre que habíamos ás desde que Sasuke se había ido el rubio estaba más que irritable, siempre protestando porque su mejor amigo se había ido sin despedirse. Mi corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que nombraba ese detalle pensando que yo era, sin lugar a dudas, la única persona de quien el Uchiha se había despedido, eso sí, a su particular manera.

_ Tuvisteis una despedida muy problemática_ dijo Shikamaru recordando el último encuentro de los dos_ ¿qué esperabas?

Seguimos hablando durante un rato cuando Kiba llegó con mas energía de la que acostumbra y gritando

_ Hinaaaa, Shinooo_ llegó a nuestro lado y cogiéndome por las manos comenzó a saltar y girar, llevándome con él, mientras Shino miraba esa escena ya acostumbrado a la efusividad de nuestro mejor amigo_ Lo conseguí Hina_ dijo parando nuestro "baile"_ tengo el puesto de jefe de veterinaria, me lo han dado. ¡¡Lo conseguí!!

Yo estaba tan contenta por Kiba, que ambos nos fundimos en un largo abrazo, cuando derrepente noté unos brazos separándonos y miré desconcertada. Naruto se había puesto delante de mi y miraba a Kiba con rabia.

_ No te tomes tantas confianzas Inuzuka_ soltó.

_ ¿De que hablas Naruto? _ Kiba parecía enfurecerse, él conocía los ataques de celos que tenía ultimamente mi novio, y la poca estima que podía sentir por él, había ido desapareciendo cada vez que yo lo llamaba llorando por una nueva discusión con Naruto _ Hinata es mi mejor amiga y me ha apoyado mucho para conseguir ese puesto.

_Eso me da igual… no quiero que seas tan _efusivo_ con ella _ replicó, mientras ambos se acercaban. Yo sabía como acabaría aquello sino lo paraba, así que me puse en el medio.

_ Ya basta_ dije con cada una de mis manos en el pecho de ellos_ Naruto, yo solo intentaba felicitar a Kiba. Yo lo he abrazado, no él a mí.

_ El chico perro este se acerca demasiado a ti, y me molesta.

Me acerqué a Kiba que estaba rojo de rabia e intenté tranquilizarlo.

_ Kiba-kun, entra al restaurante, por favor_ él iba a protestar, pero puse una mano en su hombro y lo miré con ojos suplicantes_ quiero hablar con Naruto a solas, por favor_ repetí.

Mi amigo se giró y entró en el restaurante, mirando con odio al rubio. Una mirada en la que pude leer "Hazla llorar otra vez, y te mato".

_ ¿Nosotros no vamos Hinata?- dijo Naruto acercándose a mí, para agarrarme por la cintura, a lo que yo retrocedí y mirando al suelo comencé a hablar.

_ No puedo más Naruto, esto no funciona_ pude notar que él iba a decir algo, así que alcé la vista con los ojos llorosos y continué_ dejame hablar, sino no seré capaz de hacerlo. Últimamente no hacemos más que discutir, por tonterías, a penas pasamos tiempo juntos y cada vez que nos vemos terminamos enfadados. Tú tienes miedo de que yo sea más abierta con otras personas que contigo, y yo no puedo seguir esperando a que te conviertas en un novio atento, porque no serías tú mismo. Y las cosas no hacen más que empeorar, vernos está convirtiéndose en una obligación.

Intenté sonreír forzadamente, pero en vez de eso las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por mis mejillas.

_ Hinata…yo…

_ No, no lo digas por favor…_ lloré.

_ ¿Es que ya no me quieres?_tenía una mirada triste.

_ Si que te quiero Naruto, pero, no podemos seguir así, acabaremos haciéndonos más daño_ agarré una de sus manos entre las mías_ lo siento. Yo…yo…necesito que lo dejemos, esto está acabando conmigo.

**Fin Flash Back **

_ …y así fue como acabamos_ terminé de explicar a Sakura. Mi café estaba frío, aún así lo bebí intentando borrar ese mal sabor que se había instalado en mi boca al rememorar la historia.

_ Lo siento Hinata, yo no quería que recordaras eso_ me dijo apenada

_ No importa, fue una decisión que tomé_ intenté sonreír.

Seguimos hablando por un rato más cuando sonó el teléfono y Sakura fue a atender mientras yo jugaba con el pequeño Kei. Al volver Sakura me miró de nuevo como queriendo decir algo.

_ Vamos Sakura, dilo_ apremié.

_ Necesito un favor, me llamaban del hospital, me necesitan para una urgencia. ¿Podrías quedarte con Kei? Lee no tardará mucho en venir. Sé que estás de visita, pero…

_ Ve Sakura _ sonreí_ no hay problema, esperaré a que Lee venga.

_ Gracias_ me dijo mi amiga mientras se despedía de su niño y recogía las cosas_ promete que nos veremos antes de que vuelvas a Konoha.

_ Hecho_ dije mientras el niño jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba volando intentando seguir el ritmo de aquel niño, "Neji, tienes razón, es agotador, su llama de la juventud arde con fuerza" reí ante mi propio pensamiento, cuando el timbre sonó.

"Vaya, Lee debe de haber olvidado sus llaves" cogí al pequeño en mis brazos y me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

_ Hola Lee_ dije sonriendo, pero en menos de un segundo mi sonrisa se transformó en una cara de auténtica sorpresa. Allí estaba él, tan sorprendido como yo, alternando sus miradas entre el niño que estiraba los brazos para que lo cogiese y yo. No pude evitar recordar el último día que lo había visto, el día que ni siquiera pude acercarme a él. Pensé que me desmayaría allí mismo.

_ Sasuke…_ pronuncié_ pasa… Sakura ha salido en una emergencia.

El cogió al niño de mis brazos y le revolvió el pelo mientras le sonreía, la imagen me pareció de lo más tierna y no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

Preparé té para ambos y nos sentamos en silencio; silencio que rompió el pelinegro.

_ Supongo que estás aquí por la junta Hyuuga_ yo asentí. Todos estaban enterados de la maldita junta.

_ No sabía que todo este tiempo habías estado en Suna, no…no lo dijiste_ recordé la forma en que se había despedido de mi.

_ Lo sé_ bebió un sorbo de té_ ¿Qué tal el dobe?

"No puede ser, ¿acaso no lo sabe?" pensé "No es posible, solo quiere incomodarme. No ha cambiado nada en estos meses."

_ No lo sé_ contesté de la forma más natural posible.

Me miró extrañado y continuó.

_ ¿No ha venido contigo?_ volví a mirarlo, de verdad parecía hablar en serio.

_ Sasuke… ¿Es que no lo sabes?_ alzó una ceja, lo que a mí me indico que no tenía ni idea de lo que yo le estaba hablando, suspiré_ Naruto y yo rompimos, tres meses después de que te fueras.

"Me sigue resultando tan fácil hablar contigo… maldita sea Sasuke, ¿qué te trae a mí continuamente?"

Por un segundo creí que la taza de té que el pelinegro sostenía acabaría en el suelo, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

_ Lo siento_ parecía sincero

_ Si, yo también_ sonreí de nuevo, aunque de forma triste_ pero nos estábamos haciendo daño, fue algo que tuvimos que hacer.

Una hora después Lee llegó a casa, charlamos los tres un rato y finalmente Sasuke dijo que me llevaría al hotel. Al llegar Neji me estaba esperando, yo le pedí a Sasuke que cenase con nosotros, y él aceptó. Subí a mi habitación a cambiarme, dejando a los dos hombres esperando.

* * *

_Bueno, aviso de que el próximo capítulo será narrado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, ya que empezará con la conversación que mantienen él y Neji._

_Gracias otra vez! vuestros reviews me hacen feliz ^.^_


	8. Razones

**los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama.**

*Este capítulo esta dividido en 2 partes, la primera narrada por Sasuke y la segunda por Hinata, ya que se trata de la junta Hyuuga; esta no iba a incluirla en el capítulo, pero como me pedisteis capitulos más largos finalmente la añadi.

Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Razones (narrado por Sasuke)**

Hyuuga y yo vimos alejarse a Hinata para cambiarse la ropa que mi ahijado (el hijo de Sakura) había manchado mientras jugaban. Aún sentía esa sensación en el pecho que me inundó cuando la vi en la puerta de la casa de la pelirrosa. Ocho meses fuera no habían servido de nada.

_ Uchiha_ miré los blancos ojos de mi acompañante_ no sé que le has hecho, pero gracias.

Hyuuga Neji, el genio frío, serio y callado, me estaba dando las gracias, creo que notó mi desconcierto por que procedió a darme una explicación.

_ Ella estaba sonriendo_ no entendía, Hinata siempre sonreía_ Sonriendo de verdad, hace meses que no lo hace. La he visitado mucho últimamente, porque estaba preocupado, y aunque siempre está con esa sonrisa en la cara, siempre era una sonrisa triste. Hoy le he visto una sonrisa sincera por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

_ Hmpf…_ no sabía que decir, Hinata sonreía ¿por mi? _ ¿cómo fue?

El genio entendió mi pregunta y me contó la historia de la ruptura, por un momento me hirvió la sangre, quería matar al dobe de mi mejor amigo por hacer llorar a Hinata. "¿Pero que demonios pienso? Mierda Sasuke, concentrate, no te fuiste de Konoha para nada"

_ Relájate Uchiha_ dijo Neji notando mi tensión_ Uzumaki es mío.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Tengo que intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con él_ Neji dijo eso con expresión sombría, era evidente que a él tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia que Hinata llorase por culpa de Naruto.

_ Ella…¿aún le quiere?_ Pero que demonios me pasa… se supone que eso no debe importarme. Ella es solo una amiga, no, una conocida, no… Joder, ¿qué es ella?

Pude ver en la cara de Neji una media sonrisa, "Mierda" pensé.

_ Te diré las palabras textuales de Hinata, cuando yo le hice la misma pregunta_ el corazón me latía a mil por hora, esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco_ _Le quiero, pero se supone que el amor debe hacerte feliz ¿no? Cuando amar a alguien solo te proporciona sufrimiento, es que es hora de dejarlo ir. Aunque eso me duela._

Miré hacia el cielo meditando las palabras. Yo podía entender su sufrimiento, lo había visto en sus ojos aquel día que me invitó a su casa.

_ Uchiha_ miré al primo de la chica que ocupaba mis pensamientos_ ¿cómo es que no sabías de la ruptura? Naruto es tu mejor amigo.

"Este Hyuuga es inteligente" pensé.

_ No he hablado con nadie de Konoha desde que vine_ era la verdad, había roto los lazos que me unían a aquella ciudad con la vana esperanza de que así todo sería más fácil.

_ Hmpf_ el Hyuuga me atravesaba con esa mirada, una que se parecía mucho a la de Hinata y a la vez era tan diferente _ El destino a veces nos ayuda a ver las cosas que nosotros solos no entendemos.

LE miré, conocía la "obsesión" que mi acompañante tenía por el destino, pero no había entendido lo que me quería decir.

_ Uchiha_ llamó mi atención_ no escapes de él. El destino es inteligente.

_ Estás obsesionado Hyuuga_ repliqué molesto volviendome a hundir en mis propias reflexiones.

Mientras ambos permanecíamos en silencio, Hinata llegó disculpándose por haber tardado. Yo solo podía mirarla pensando en que _el dichoso destino_ la había puesto ante mis ojos de nuevo, como aquel día en el parque cuando la estuve observando, mientras esperaba durante horas a día que desobedeciendo a mi cerebro me había acercado a ella. Aquel día en que me di cuenta de que esa niña, que había visto durante toda mi vida, no era tan distinta a mí.

* * *

Durante la cena la peliazul charló animadamente, mientras se reía de que estaba cenando con los dos hombres menos expresivos del planeta. Yo podía ver en Neji una expresión de felicidad, él estaba contento de que su prima se viese tan animada.

"¿cómo has estado todos estos meses Hinata?" pensé.

Cuando la cena acabó decidimos ir a tomar algo antes de marcharnos. Neji se disculpó diciendo que mañana se levantaría muy temprano para organizar la junta y se fue. Allí nos quedamos los dos solos, sentados uno frente a otro.

Ninguno decía nada. Yo quería hacerle miles de preguntas, pero mi orgullo y mi fría forma de ser no me lo permitían.

_ Así que has estado en Suna todo este tiempo_ dijo mirandome con una sonrisa. Ambos sabíamos que era una frase para romper el hielo, porque era la misma que había utilizado horas antes en casa de la pelirrosa

_ Sí_ dije, "Genial Sasuke, tú y tu don de la palabra…" me reprendí mentalmente

_ Sasuke… ¿por qué te fuiste tan derrepente?_ me sorprendí ante la pregunta, tan directa, tan impropia de ella. Sonaba como un reproche. La miré y rápidamente aparté la vista, esos ojos me absorbían.

_ Hmpf…trabajo, ya te lo dije_ disimulé.

_ No mientas_ me miraba fijamente a lo ojos _ he aprendido a conocerte Uchiha, y sé cuando mientes.

_ Iba a mandar a otro a solucionar los problemas de la empresa aquí, pero después del incidente con Naruto, decidí que lo mejor sería marcharme y enfriar un poco las cosas. Parecía que solo te traía problemas cuando estaba cerca de ti, y no me gusta ser el problema de nadie.

Dije eso serio como siempre, ¿qué le diría si no?

"_Me fui_ porque por mi culpa sufrías, porque cada vez que me acercaba a ti, quería más de ti, _me fui_ porque no soportaba verte llorar y sentirme culpable, _me fui_ porque me estaba acercando peligrosamente a ti, la novia de mi mejor amigo,me fui porque yo mismo me niego a amar a alguien más que no sea yo mismo, _me fui_ por que…quizá…eres la primera persona que me importa de verdad…"

No, jamás reconocería eso, además ella aún quería a Naruto ¿no?

Su mano me despertó de mis pensamientos, la miré, había apoyado su delicada y blanca mano sobre la mía, pero ella tapaba sus ojos con el flequillo y a pesar del tono bajo que utilizó yo la escuché perfectamente

_ No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor, no vuelvas a alejarte de mi.

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude ante la sorpresa, ella solo apretó mi mano más fuerte al terminar la frase y yo contesté respondiendo al apretón.

"No, no me alejaría más de ella, ella se había convertido en la columna que me mantenía en pie"

* * *

**Al día siguiente (narración Hinata)**

Me levanté temprano y me vestí de con un traje que constaba de una chaqueta y un pantalón negro; debajo llevaba una sencilla camisa verde y salí de la suite hacia la sala reservada para la junta. Al acercarme comencé a ver a un montón de personas que compartían mi rasgo más característico: los ojos.

Saludé cordialmente a la mayoría de ellos hasta que alcancé el lugar donde debía sentarme en aquella gran mesa, el asiento que se encontraba a la derecha de mi padre. _El lugar que pertenece a la heredera._

Mientras acomodaba la carpeta que me habían entregado con los temas a tratar, mi padre se acercó a mi.

_ Me alegro de que hayas venido hija_ puso su mano sobre mi hombro_ es bueno que empieces a asumir tus responsabilidades con la empresa.

Asentí sin ni si quiera esforzarme en poner buena cara, mi padre sabía tanto como yo que aquella reunión me importaba realmente poco.

Cuando mi progenitor tomó asiento, también lo hicieron todos los demás. Neji estaba al otro lado de mi padre y escuchaba atentamente lo que en la mesa se trataba. Yo dejaba viajar mi mente hacia lo ocurrido ayer noche. Sasuke.

"Volvemos a encontrarmos"pensé.

_ Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama…_ levanté la vista y vi un montón de ojos Hyuuga observandome, pero entre ellos distinguí los de Hibiko, aquel hombre que siempre me miraba con desprecio, aquel hombre que estaba llamándome.

_ Digame Hibiko-san_ pronuncié.

_ Hablábamos de que su reciente relación de amistad con el Uchiha nos podría beneficiar, Hinata-sama_ yo podía notar como pronunciaba con desprecio aquel sufijo de respeto. _Sama _lo soltaba como si de un escupitajo se tratase.

_ No sé que tiene que ver mi amistad con Uchiha Sasuke con Hyuuga´s Corp.

_ Ya sabe, Uchiha es una gran competidora, una pequeña alianza nos vendría bien_ alternaba su mirada entre mi y mi padre, como intentando obtener su beneplácito_ y para ello usted nos podría ayudar. Dada su amistad, será más fácil si usted trata este asunto personalmente con _el Uchiha._

Me dio un escalofrío notar la forma despectiva en la que había dicho las dos últimas palabras.

_ No_contesté secamente_ mi relación con Sasuke no tiene nada que ver con los negocios y no lo voy a mezclar. Además Hibiko-san, soy médico psiquiatra, no empresaria; si acudo a estas reuniones es porque es mi deber, no porque desee participar activamente de ellas.

Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no hacer cualquier cosa para complacer a la familia Hyuuga, si yo para ellos era una heredera indigna, ¿por qué tenía que someterme a lo que ellos mandasen? Eso se había acabado, Hyuuga Hinata no sería más una marioneta de los Hyuuga.

_ ¿Su relación?_ comentó otro anciano de quien no recordaba el nombre _ Hinata-sama ¿cuál es exactamente su relación con el heredero Uchiha?

_ No creo que eso sea incumbencia de nadie…

_ Responde_ el autoritario tono de voz de mi padre hizo que pegara un pequeño salto en el asiento.

_ Somos… amigos_ dije sin mucho convencimiento.

_ Ustedes estudiaron siempre juntos, en el colegio y en el instituto, y nunca se conoció su amistad hasta la cena de gala de su empresa.

Suspiré.

"Maldita cena, ocho meses después sigues dándome dolores de cabeza" pensé.

_ Teníamos amigos en común, y una cosa llevo a la otra…y ahora… ¿por qué tengo que darles explicaciones de mi vida privada?_ refunfuñé

_ Hinata_ mi padre me miraba severamente_ responde.

Tomé aire profundamente y resumí.

_ Éramos simples conocidos hasta que yo comencé una relación con su mejor amigo, ahí empezamos a conocernos más_ me callé no pensaba explicar más sobre mi vida.

_ ¡¡¿Relación?!! ¿Es que tiene pareja?! Hiashi-sama, nadie nos había informado, ¿cómo es que no sabemos que nuestra heredera tiene un noviazgo? En caso de boda ese hombre tendría ciertos derechos sobre la empresa, debió informársenos_ esa era la voz de Hibiko, ese hombre conseguía que me hirviese la sangre _ debemos saber si ese hombre es digno de Hyuuga´s Corp.

_ ¡Ja! _ solté irónica, mientras todos me miraban estupefactos_ ¿digno de Hyuugas Corp? Hibiko-san, el hombre con el que yo salga tiene que ser digno de mi corazón, no de esta estúpida empresa.

_ ¡¡Niña maleducada!!_ gritó levantándose

_ ¡¡Un respeto a Hinata, Hibiko-san!!_ese era Neji, que también se había levantado.

Hibiko miró a mi primo y esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

_ ¿Hinata?_ dijo_ ¿Dónde ha quedado tu respeto Neji? Ella para ti es Hinata-sama.

_ Te equivocas_ respondí mirando desafiante al hombre y sorprendiendo a mi primo_ Neji es el único de esta habitación que quiero que me llame por mi nombre, no me debe ningún respeto. Él es mi familia.

Vi como iba a protestar, así que continué

_ Y no te alteres Hibiko_ omití el respetuoso -san _ no mantengo ninguna relación amorosa de la que debas preocuparte ahora mismo; así que olvidemos mi vida privada y continuemos con esta junta.

* * *

Las horas pasaron lentas y tediosas, pero cuando llegó la hora de salir podía sentir los furiosos ojos de Hibiko mirándome, pasé por su lado hacia la salida y susurré.

_ Algún día heredaré esta empresa, y ese día será el principio de tu fin, Hibiko-san.

Salí al aparcamiento con su mirada aún sobre mi. Sasuke estaba allí para comer conmigo, me acerqué y lo besé en la mejilla, algo impropio de mí y que mi amigo en seguida notó que era como una provocación para mi familia. El pelinegro miró hacia el furioso Hyuuga al que me había enfrentado y caminando a mi lado comentó:

_ ¿Haciendo amigos?

_ Nunca me había divertido tanto en una junta _ dije divertida

Él solo sonrió al estilo Uchiha.

"Adoro esa sonrisa" pensé.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ^.^

Me gusta este capítulo porque se ve la influencia que Sasuke tiene sobre el comportamiento de Hinata.

No sé si hacer más capítulo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke ¿que opinais? ¿os gustaria?

Abrazos!


	9. He vuelto por ti

**Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Vuelvo a por ti**

Hacía un par de semanas que había vuelto de Suna. Desde que salía con Naruto siempre tenía una buena razón para volver a Konoha, pero ahora que habíamos roto, dejar Suna me había costado más de lo normal.

* * *

**Flash back**

_ Vamos Hinata, iré a verte pronto_ me decía Gaara.

_ Es que… yo ya no tengo nada en Konoha _ Tenía ganas de llorar.

_ Hinata, en Konoha están tus amigos, ellos están siempre a tu lado. Y Gaara y yo iremos a verte siempre que podamos. Te lo prometo._ mi primo apoyó su mano en mi hombro, infundiéndome ánimos.

_ Está bien.

Me encaminé a la zona de embarque y entregué mi billete a la azafata. Una vez que estuve acomodada en el avión, saqué mi teléfono móvil dispuesta a apagarlo, cuando vi un mensaje de texto recibido minutos antes.

_*Llamame cuando llegues. Sasuke.*_

Sonreí mientras apagaba el aparato, esa era la peculiar forma de Sasuke de decirme que quería saber si estaba bien. Apoyé mi cabeza en el asiento y pensé que en el fondo no era tan dificil enteder al Uchiha.

**Fin flash back**

* * *

Estaba en mi despacho, donde normalmente atendía a mis pacientes, revisando varios papeles.

Cogí el teléfono para llamar a Sasuke ya que desde nuestro encuentro hablabamos todos los días, pero al igual que las otras dos veces que lo había intentado, su móvil dio apagado.

"¿Dónde demonios te has metido?" pensé.

Suspiré apoyando mi móvil bruscamente sobre la mesa y volviendo a recordar Suna…

* * *

**Flash Back**

**_ **Me has decepcionado Hinata_ la voz de mi padre sonaba con su típico tono, neutro, exigente y frío _ En la junta te has comportado de una forma muy poco propia de una heredera Hyuuga, no puedes menospreciar a los socios.

Estuve a punto de replicar, pero ¿de que serviría? Al fin y al cabo, había vuelto a decepcionar a mi padre, bueno, él vivía en un completo estado de decepción con respecto a mí.

_ Tu forma de hablar a Hibiko fue de lo más inadecuada…_ mi padre seguía con su sermón mientras comíamos en el hotel, yo solo atendía a ciertas palabras.

_ Y la forma de tratarme de Hibiko-san fue muy irrespetuosa_ repliqué bebiendo un sorbo de agua_ hace años que asumí que no soy suficiente para los Hyuugas padre, pero eso no le da derecho a inmiscuirse en mi vida privada.

Mi pequeña hermana que se había unido a nuestra comida "familiar" me miró asustada por mi osada actitud ante mi padre. Ella sabía que era el único Hyuuga que aún me infundía respeto, "¿Respeto?" pensé "No, miedo, él me da miedo"

_ Realmente tu actitud es cada vez más grosera hija_ mi padre me miró de forma severa_ ¿es así cómo has sido educada?

_ Bueno, quizá mi orgullo Hyuuga haya empezado a surgir.

_ One-san_ dijo en un susurro imperceptible mi hermana, sabía que provocar a mi padre no era una buena idea.

_ ¡No seas insolente Hyuuga Hinata!_ alzó la voz mi padre_ juntarte _con tu amigo Uchiha__dijo despectivamente_ está dañando tu actitud. Estúpidos Uchiha, ese hijo suyo se parece demasiado a Fugaku, altanero, soberbio y arrogante.

Mi padre masticó esas palabras mientras fruncía su ceño. Solté una risita, a lo que las dos personas de la mesa me miraron, mi hermanita desconcertada y asustada y mi padre ceñudo esperando una explicación.

_ Cualquiera diría que describes a los mismísimos Hyuuga padre_ la cara de mi padre tornó violeta de ira_ yo no veo tantas diferencias, la verdad. Con permiso, mi avión sale en unas horas y debo prepararme.

Me marché de la incómoda comida antes de que la furia de mi padre se desatase, las últimas palabras que yo había dicho me habían sorprendido a mí misma.

"Nota mental" dije para mi "No cabrear a papá innecesariamente, debo controlar mis ataques de sinceridad"

**Fin flash back**

* * *

Realmente estar con Sasuke estaba influenciando mi dulce carácter.

Volví al presente mirando nuevamente mi teléfono móvil. "Mierda, llámame Uchiha" pensé recordando lo que me esperaba ese día.

* * *

Esa mañana Ino me había venido a ver a casa, para decirme que ya hacía 9 meses que había roto con Naruto y que era hora de que volviese a nuestras reuniones mensuales, y que tenía que ir a la que se celebraría esa noche. Yo intenté protestar, pero ella alegó que Naruto seguía llendo y que yo tenía el mismo derecho, y como siempre, no puede negarme.

Quería llamar a Sasuke para desahogarme, pero su maldito móvil llevaba todo el día apagado.

_ Hinata-san_ miré a la enfermera que acababa de entrar_ tiene un paciente de última hora.

_ ¿Quién lo manda?_ algunos médicos de cabecera o familiares, mandaban a sus pacientes al psiquiatra por enormes tonterías y hoy no tenía el cuerpo para sandeces.

_ Viene de forma privada doctora

"Vaya" pensé "eso si que es raro"

Cogí la carpeta con los datos del paciente y me quedé en shock.

_ Sora_ dije a la enfermera antes de que saliese para mandar entrar al paciente_ ¿este nombre esta bien?

Ella miró la carpeta.

_ Nara Shikamaru, si doctora, está bien_ me miró desconcertada_ ¿se encuentra bien? ¿hay algún problema?

_ No no, hazle pasar.

Respiré hondo y me recosté sobre el respaldo de la silla. "¿Por qué Shikamaru ha decidido venir al psiquiatra?"

* * *

Él entró con su parsimonia habitual y se sentó en la silla destinada a los pacientes.

_ ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? Estoy… sorprendida.

_ Hay una cosa de la que quería hablar contigo Hinata _ dijo calmadamente.

_ Eso podías hacerlo sin necesidad de pedir una cita en mi consulta Shikamaru_ estaba realmente intrigada.

_ Pero aquí me ampara el secreto profesional ¿no?

_ ¿eh? Si claro, lo que hablemos aquí, queda entre tú y yo, no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes _ dije desconcertada.

_ Por eso acudí en forma de "paciente" y no de amigo, no quiero que esto salga de aquí. Sería problemático.

_ De acuerdo.

_ Es sobre Ino_ no me sorprendió escuchar eso_ bueno, tú eres psiquiatra y muy observadora, te habrás dado cuenta de que no la veo solo como mi mejor amiga.

Sonreí. Yo sabía que Shikamaru amaba a Ino desde hacía tiempo. Al momento sentí una punzada en el pecho, yo también sabía que Ino a pesar de querer muchísimo a Sai, había estado enamorada de Nara desde el colegio, y que no haber olvidado ese amor por él era como una espina que tenía clavada en el corazón.

Claro que eso, Shikamaru no lo sabía.

_ ¿Y por qué me cuentas esto? _ dije, ahora entendía lo de querer verme en mi consulta, él quería evitar a toda costa que yo se lo dijese a Ino.

_ Ya no sé que hacer, cada vez me cuesta más estar con ella y disimular que solo la veo como una amiga. He estado pensando que quizá lo mejor sería alejarme, pedir un traslado e irme.

_¡¡¡NOOOO!!!_ grité sorprendiéndome a mi misma, y viendo los ojos abiertos de Shikamaru_ Ni se te ocurra hacer eso… Ella, ella… nunca te perdonaría que te alejases de ella. Sufriría mucho.

Yo no podía traicionar a mi amiga y decirle que Ino también sentía algo por él, eso era algo que le correspondía arreglar a ellos, pero no permitiría que Shikamaru se marchase. Por alguna extraña razón, pensé en cuando Sasuke se había ido, y me dolió el pecho. "Pero no es lo mismo" pensé "Yo no amo a Sasuke…"

_ Pero…_ intentó protestar mi amigo

_ Pero nada Nara_ usé un tono serio_ Los problemas se afrontan, no se huye de ellos. No seas cobarde. Ino no se perdonaría a si misma si alguna vez supiese que te vas por su culpa.

Nos miramos por un corto momento y él asintió levantándose.

_ Esto queda aquí Shikamaru, tranquilo.

Nos despedimos y yo no podía sacar de mi cabeza que ellos se amaban y ninguno de los dos lo sabía. "Es una situación tan triste" pensé "Y Sai… él sabe que el corazón de Ino pertenece en parte a Shikamaru, se lo dijo una vez a Naruto, pero… él ama a Ino"

* * *

Llegué al lugar de la cena acompañada de Shino. Él me había ido a buscar por orden de Ino. Pude ver a Shikamaru, que hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza que solo yo percibí, charlaba con Ino, mientras Sai, Kiba y Naruto estaban juntos apoyados sobre una pared. Noté como su conversación acababa al verme aparecer. Kiba se acercó y me saludó pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

_ Bienvenida Hina_ me dijo con su amplia sonrisa, yo respondí de la misma manera.

Entramos al restaurante y nos sentamos a ojear lo que ibamos a pedir en la carta, podía sentir la mirada de Naruto sobre mí, lo que hacía que me sintiese todavía más nerviosa e incómoda, hasta que lo vi levantarse de golpe y gritar.

_ ¡¡¡Por fin te dignas a aparecer!!!_ me sobresalté al oír eso y lo miré. El rubio estaba mirando a alguien que se encontraba detrás de mi, antes de que pudiera girarme reconocí su voz.

_ Estás haciendo un escándolo dobe.

"Sasuke" pensé viéndolo sentarse en la silla vacía que estaba a mi izquierda.

Todos empezaron a hacerle miles de preguntas que él ignoraba o contestaba con un monosílabo mientras ojeaba la carta. Yo permanecía totalmente paralizada, mirándolo sin creer que estuviese ahí. Él mismo se encargó de quitarme de mi shock.

_ Siento no haberte cogido el teléfono, he tenido que apagarlo en el avión_ lo dijo sin levantar la vista del menú.

Yo solo conseguí asentir.

_ Entonces ¿por qué has vuelto teme? _ preguntó Naruto.

_ Ya acabé lo que tenía que hacer, asi que vuelvo a casa_ sonrió de una forma perversa y añadió mirando al rubio_ Naruto, Hyuuga Neji te envía saludos.

Pude ver a mi antiguo novio tragar saliva de forma nerviosa.

* * *

Pasamos el resto de la noche algo tensos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente llegó la hora de volver a casa, y Sasuke y yo caminamos juntos en silencio. Era extraño volver a tenerlo allí, pero al mismo tiempo era reconfortante.

Llegamos a mi portal y nos despedimos, cuando iba a entrar él me agarró la muñeca haciéndome girar para verle.

_ Hay una cosa que quiero aclarar Hinata_ me miraba fijamente, yo asentí incapaz de pronunciar una palabra_ **He vuelto por ti**.

Mis músculos se sentaron ante lo oído. ¿Era eso una declaración?

_ No voy a renunciar a ti otra vez _ recalcó. Me soltó del agarre y se marchó, dejándome incapaz de respirar.

Entré en mi apartamento y al cerrar la puerta me apoyé sobre ella resbalando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Llevé mi mano al pecho, el corazón me latía fuertemente.

_ ¿Qué me has hecho Sasuke?

* * *

Hola! Sasuke ya le dijo a su manera a Hinata que siente algo por ella! No podía decirle "te quiero" así como así, que el hombre es frío y orgulloso xD

GRacias por los reviews! Nos vemos pronto!


	10. Detalles que te hacen diferente

**Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama.**

Siento la tardanza, este capítulo es un poco corto, prometo compensar con el siguiente que ya está en camino!

GRacias por los reviews, me hacen tan feliz ^.^

Arigato minna-san!

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Detalles que te hacen diferente**

Apagué el ordenador después de redactar e imprimir el informe del último paciente de aquel día.

Me sentía cansada y sin ganas de nada.

Era _el día_.

_Ese maldito día_.

_El día_ que año tras año hacía que me levantase como una auténtica zombi de la cama y no volviese a ser yo misma hasta pasados unos días.

_El día_ que me sentía sola, más sola que nunca.

_El día_ que la perdí.

_El día_ que perdí a la única persona que de verdad me amaba por lo que era, que no me veía como una niña débil; solo como una niña. La única persona que me brindó su amor en mi infancia.

_Era el día del aniversario de la muerte de mi madre._

* * *

Yo había trabajado hasta tarde como acostumbraba en esa fecha, para después cerca de la noche ir sola al cementerio y recordar la mayor pérdida de mi vida.

"Ya son las 7" suspiré empezando a sacarme mi bata blanca y colgarla en el perchero estratégicamente colocado en mi despacho-consulta. Miré el ramo de flores que había comprado para la ocasión.

"Violetas, tus favoritas"

Como siempre mis flores serían las únicas que adornarían la tumba de mi madre.

"¿Soy la única que te recuerda madre?"

Me sentía realmente desdichada, pero hacía años que por mucho que lo intentase las lágrimas no me acompañaban ese día.

"Ni siquiera vienen a mí para desahogarme, incluso ellas me dejan sola hoy"

Después de recoger las flores y ponerme un abrigo, abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la salida del hospital, entregando primero los informes e historiales de los pacientes de aquel día y firmando algunos documentos que la enfermera de guardia tenía para mí.

"Por lo menos siempre adelanto trabajo este día" pensé firmando el último papel y despidiendome de los trabajadores.

Caminé hasta la salida en donde mis pies se negaron a seguir caminando.

Allí estaba él, con su traje negro, la camisa azul que salía por fuera del pantalón, su corbata mal puesta y la chaqueta totalmente abierta; lo que indicaba que venía directamente desde su oficina. Se le veía apoyado sobre el coche negro y deportivo que se había comprado al volver a Konoha. Mi mente se quedó en blanco observando la bella imagen que la situación me proporcionaba.

"Un momento, ¿bella imagen? Definitivamente este día me afecta demasiado" pensé.

_ Pensaste que te dejaría sola un día como hoy_ dijo atravesándome con la mirada. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

_ Sasuke…_ seguí sin poder moverme_ ¿cómo sabías…?

_ Simplemente lo recordé, sube.

* * *

Caminé hacia el coche y me senté en el asiento del copiloto, al hacerlo pude ver un ramo de flores con rosas blancas en el asiento trasero. Sasuke se dio cuenta y comentó mientras se ponía el cinturón y arrancaba el vehículo.

_ Mi madre siempre llevaba rosas blancas a la tuya cuando ibamos de visita. Supuse que le gustarían._ era cierto, Uchiha Mikoto y Hyuuga Hikari habían sido grandes amigas desde pequeñas y lo siguieron siendo a pesar de casarse con dos rivales en las finanzas. Ninguna de las dos había permitido que la rivalidad entre sus respectivos maridos dañase su amistad, y los hombres habían acabado por aceptar que ellas se viesen con asiduidad.

_ Creo que tenían algún significado entre tu madre y la mía, pero nunca supe cual _ comenté.

Continuamos el viaje al cementerio en silencio. Como siempre, las palabras sobraban entre nosotros, habíamos establecido en el silencio nuestra particular forma de comunicarnos, una forma que a ambos nos agradaba.

* * *

Al llegar yo recorrí un camino que conocía demasiado bien, y Sasuke solo me siguió con el ramo de rosas en su mano. En cuanto estuve ante la tumba, limpié las hojas que habían caído de los árboles y con mis dedos acaricié suavemente, en tan solo un roce, las letras que salían en relieve seguidas del escudo familiar.

_Hyuuga Hikari_

_Amada esposa y madre_

"Hola mamá" pensé con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, mientras aún agachada, deposité mi ramo, y dejé que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo con el suyo "Él es Sasuke, el hijo de Mikoto, seguro que ahora estás con ella hablando de cómo vuestros hijos han continuado vuestra amistad, sonriendo, como siempre. Como me gustaría verte sonreír una vez más, sólo para mí…"

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, me sorprendí ante eso y llevé mi mano temblorosa a una de ellas.

"No es posible…hace años que…"

Noté unos fuertes y decididos brazos que me alzaban y me apretaban contra su cuerpo. Sasuke me abrazaba mientras yo lloraba, lloraba como la pequeña Hinata lo había hecho muchos años atrás, mojando la camisa de mi amigo.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos en esa postura, pero podía sentir que en los brazos de Sasuke todo era más fácil, no estaba sola, él estaba conmigo. Y sin evitarlo sonreí, alcé la cara y sonreí.

_ Gracias Sasuke_ susurré_ Nadie había venido conmigo al cementerio.

_ Eso va a cambiar a partir de ahora_ dijo sin soltarme, y por su forma de mirarme, supe que era verdad, Sasuke estaría a mi lado, siempre. Una calidez inundó mi corazón. La frase era una promesa pronunciada en silencio, nuestro silencio, de nuevo las palabras sobraban entre nosotros.

* * *

EL camino de vuelta fue también acompañado de nuestro habitual mutismo, hasta que paró el coche frente a mi portal, y antes de que yo pudiese decir nada, y agradecerle todo lo que hacía por mí, habló él.

_ Hinata_ le miré_ ¿cuánto sabes de tu madre?

Como siempre sus preguntas eran claras, directas, evitando dejar cuestiones en el aire. Esa misma forma que tenía de comunicarse me había molestado tiempo atrás, pero ahora ya me había acostumbrado a lo que yo antes denominaba _maldita indiscreción Uchiha,_ ya ni siquiera me incomodaba y respondí con naturalidad.

_Pues…lo poco que recuerdo. Después de su muerte, nadie hablaba de ella en casa, nadie la nombraba, por miedo a que mi padre dijese algo, supongo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tú… sabes muchas cosas de tu madre?_ nunca habíamos hablado de esa tema, la muerte de nuestros progenitores era otra de las cosas que teníamos en común.

_ Hmpf…_ dijo_ también sólo tenía mis recuerdos, pero un día haciendo limpieza en la mansión familiar, encontré una caja que perteneció a ella. Dentro había un montón de diarios, en ellos mi madre había escrito toda su vida, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos hasta casi el día de su muerte.

_ Eso es genial Sasuke_ sonreí sinceramente_ así pudiste conocer más de tu madre, ¡incluso como era cuando era más joven!

Él salió del coche, dejandome sorprendida y un poco asustada.

"¿Habré dicho algo que le molestó?" pensé. Pero en seguida vi como sacaba algo del maletero del coche y abría la puerta del copiloto invitándome a salir.

_ Toma _ me puso una caja en las manos_ En algunas hojas de los diarios mi madre habla sobre la tuya, sobre las cosas que hablaban y sentían. No es mucho, pero puede ayudarte a conocer mejor a tu madre.

Yo estaba totalmente sorprendida y al momento empecé a negar con la cabeza y a decir:

_ Yo…no puedo aceptarlo Sasuke, no puedo… son los diarios de tu madre, es algo muy personal, seguro que no querría que nadie los leyese…_ intentaba devolverle la caja.

_ Estoy seguro de que a ella no le importa si eres tú quien los lee, se sentirá feliz de poder ayudar a la hija de su querida amiga_ Sasuke hablaba sinceramente, yo lo sabía_ las rosas blancas eran el símbolo de su amistad, ellas se conocieron cuando ambas compraban las mismas flores, un ramo de rosas blancas. Lo dice en algún lugar de esos diarios. Tú antes decías que no sabías porque se llevaban siempre esas flores, ahora ya conoces su significado.

Sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos y sujetando la caja fuertemente me puse de puntillas y rocé suavemente mis labios con los de Sasuke, fue solo durante una milésima de segundo, pero fue mi forma de agradecerlo lo que hacía por mi, y después me fui.

"Creo que empecé a amarte sin darme cuenta" pensé al entrar en mi apartamento mientras abrazaba la caja que tenía en mis brazos.

* * *

Hasta dentro de poco, lo prometo!


	11. Eres mío

**

* * *

**

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto -sama.

Disfrutad la lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Eres mío**

_ ¿Puedes recordarme como me convenciste para esto Ino? _ pregunté a mi amiga que sonreía llena de satisfacción.

_ Porque me adoras y no sabes decir que no _ dijo con triunfo.

Gruñí.

_ No puedo entrar en el despacho de Sasuke y decirle simplemente que le quiero, ni siquiera yo lo sé Ino, ¡por dios, ten compasión! _ puse mi mejor cara de cordero degollado.

_ Hinata_ su cara era totalmente seria_ no puedes dejar pasar esto o… nunca sabrás que podría haber pasado.

_ ¿Hablas de Shikamaru y tú? _ entendía porque mi amiga estaba tan empeñada en que aclarase mis sentimientos con el Uchiha, tenía miedo de que me pasase lo mismo que a ella. Odiaba no poder decirle lo que el Nara me había comentado en la consulta.

_ Últimamente está extraño _ comentó mirando por la ventana de la cafetería_ el otro dia dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo importante, pero aún no hemos tenido tiempo.

_ Tranquila, seguro que todo está bien_ me sentí miserable contandole mis problemas sentimentales cuando ella misma estaba en esa dificil situación.

_ ¿Entiendes por qué tienes que hablar con Sasuke? _ me dijo

_ Ino, aunque Sasuke y yo nos quisiesemos, ¿en serio piensas que funcionaría? Es tan complicado… _ miré el té de fresa que bebía_ ya sabes, somos polos opuestos.

_ Cierto, pero también admites que nunca nadie te ha entendido como él ¿verdad?

Eso era cierto, Sasuke era casi como una parte de mi misma, él me conocía incluso mejor de lo que lo hacía yo misma. A menudo tenía la sensación que solo con él afloraba la verdadera Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

**Flash back**

_ No pienso responderte a eso, es muy personal _ dije poniéndome roja como un tomate.

_ Tú insististe en conocernos más _ su mirada me atravesaba _ yo a los 13.

_ ¡¡¿¿A los 13 años??!! ¡Pero si eras tan sólo un niño Sasuke! _ grité.

_ Si, pero no era ciego, las chicas se me insinuaban a cada instante y yo tenía curiosidad _ soltó tranquilamente alzando los hombros _ ahora tú ¿a que edad?

Volví a enrojecer, había sido una mala idea empezar esa especie de juego de preguntas y respuestas para conocernos mejor.

_ ¿O es que no perdiste la virginidad hasta salir con el idiota de Naruto? _ eso era para retarme.

_ ¡No seas imbécil! A los 17 años…_ susurré las últimas palabras muerta vergüenza.

Mi amigo esbozó su típica sonrisa de superioridad y añadió

_ Vaya vaya… la tímida Hinata, resultó no ser tan tímida en el instituto.

_ ¡¡¡Idiota!!!_ grité lanzándole un cojín.

"Sólo él consigue provocarme de esa manera" pensé saliendo de su casa enfurecida mientras de fondo resonaban las carcajadas del Uchiha.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

_ Estoy asustada…_ admití_ estaba tan enamorada de Naruto cuando empezamos a salir, que pensé que sería el amor de mi vida… y realmente lo único que conseguí en ese tiempo fue salir perdiendo…

_ ¿aún piensas en ella Hinata? _ yo sabía lo que Ino quería decir.

_ Cada día…_ susurré.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_ Vamos Hina-chan, dime porque tanto misterio_ la chica castaña con dos moños sonreía juguetona en mi sofá.

_ No seas impaciente Tenten, por cierto, ultimamente se te ve muy feliz ¿tiene algún chico algo que ver?_ dije golpeándole el brazo.

La chica era una de mis mejores amigas, y compañera de piso de Naruto en ese momento. El rubio y yo habíamos empezado a salir recientemente y ese día se lo diriamos a nuestra amiga.

_ Bueno… supongo que si tu vas a presentarme a tu misterioso novio, yo puedo decirte lo mío_ se sonrojó.

Justo cuando iba a revelarme su secreto, oímos una voz conocida para ambas.

_ ¿Cómo están mis dos chicas preferidas? _ dijo Naruto llegando a nuestro lado y besándome tiernamente.

Entonces sucedió. Vi el cambio que experimentó la cara de mi amiga, de felicidad a completa tristeza, parecía incapaz de aguantar las lágrimas. Y lo comprendí, el chico por el que Tenten estaba empezando a sentir algo era el mismo que yo iba a presentarle como novio.

_ Tenten… _ dije.

_ Yo… yo debo irme… _ se levantó y se fue.

Aquel día fue el último que vi a mi amiga. Semanas después se mudó de casa de Naruto.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

_ Sabes que no tuviste la culpa, tú no podías saber lo que Tenten había comenzado a sentir por Naruto_ me consoló mi amiga _ ¿vosotros dos nunca hablasteis de tema?

_ No. Hasta unas semanas antes de la ruptura, cuando cualquier cosa servía para hacernos daño.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_ No quiero discutir más, estoy cansada _ le dije tapando mis llorosos ojos con el flequillo.

_ Nunca quieres enfrentar nada, empiezas a llorar y ya está_ me reprochó_ lo mismo hiciste cuando Tenten se fue. Intentaste hablar con ella, pero al no conseguirlo te rendiste y pasaste semanas llorando.

_ ¿Acaso hiciste tu algo mejor? _ protesté, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

_ Tú eras su amiga, debiste haberte dado cuenta antes de lo que le sucedía. Se supone que las chicas veis esas cosas _ me sorprendí, ¿Naruto estaba culpándome de lo sucedido con Tenten?

_ Tú también eras su amigo Naruto, y vivíais juntos. Y yo no te culpo de que Tenten-chan ya no nos hable. Ambos no nos dimos cuenta de lo que sucedía… y no es justo que me digas esto, ¡Sabes cuanto me afectó!

_ ¿Crees que a mí no?

_ Yo no dije eso, solo… no me culpes….

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

_ Vaya, las cosas entre vosotros estaban peor de lo que yo había imaginado _ dijo Ino _ pero bueno, eso no hace más que darme la razón. ¡Tienes derecho a ser feliz Hina-chan! ¡Y lo serás con el orgulloso de Sasuke! Mmmm…_ meditó y puso una sonrisa pícara_ además el hombre debe de tener mucha experiencia en ciertas cosas, tú ya me entiendes.

Guiñó un ojo.

_ ¡¡¡Ino!!! _ enrojecí para después empezar a reír ambas.

Después de despedirme de Ino, aún me quedé un rato más en la cafetería pensando en si debería hablar con Sasuke.

"No sé lo que siento por él… quizá sea amor…o quizá sólo tenga miedo de la soledad y esté confundiéndolo todo" suspiré mirando mi móvil "debo hablar con él"

Marqué su número y el mensaje me dijo que estaba apagado

"Qué extraño"

Miré el reloj y vi que aún estaba a tiempo de ir a su oficina, seguro que allí lo encontraría.

Salí de la cafetería para coger un taxi y ahorrar tiempo. Al llegar me acerqué a su secretaria y esperé a que estuviese libre para preguntar. Estaba nerviosa, las manos me sudaban.

_ Hola señorita_ dijo amable_ ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

_ Hola, soy Hyuuga Hinata y quería hablar con Sasuke, por favor. Soy su amiga_ dije respetuosa, esperando que la mujer no creyese que era una de las fanáticas que siempre perseguían y acosaban al atractivo de mi amigo.

"¿Atractivo?" pensé "Últimamente tengo muchos pensamientos de este tipo"

_ Lo siento Hyuuga-san _ atendí de nuevo a mi interlocutora_ Sasuke-sama ha salido recientemente. Tenía una cena con una mujer.

Pude sentir como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos antes de latir de nuevo. ¿Una mujer?. ¿Sasuke ha salido de cena con una mujer? ¿y tiene el móvil apagado? Esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza, incluso llegué a mi apartamento sin ni siquiera darme cuenta.

Él había vuelto por mí, él lo dijo. Dijo que no iba a renunciar a mí. ¿Por qué entonces saldría con otra mujer?

"No somos nada. Somos amigos." Mi conciencia intentaba poner un poco de orden en mis pensamientos. "pero… él lo dijo, dijo que estaba aquí por mí…"

* * *

Dí un montón de vueltas por mi apartamento, intenté leer, ver la tele, incluso mirar algunos documentos de Hyuuga´s Corp pero todo era imposible, mi mente volaba una y otra vez a Sasuke.

Las 12 de la noche. "Ahora esa mujer y él estarán…" volví a sentir mi corazón hacerse trizas, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sentido eso durante la noche.

Odiaba al Uchiha por haberse ido con una mujer. Odiaba a la mujer por tener a Sasuke para ella, aunque solo fuera esa noche. Odiaba las palabras que en los días anteriores me había dicho. Odiaba no poder sacarme de la mente la imagen de ellos juntos…

Y sobretodo me odiaba a mí misma por no tener el valor de haberle dicho a Sasuke que sentía algo por él. No, no sentía algo por él, _**le amaba**_.

"Le amo" pensé. "Aunque ya lo haya perdido, tengo que decirselo"

Sin meditarlo salí de casa sin ni si quiera coger un abrigo para taparme de la enorme tormenta que estaba cayendo. Mojarme era el menor de mis problemas.

* * *

Llegué a la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke en un tiempo record, estaba empapada y muerta de frío, lo cual era evidente porque no podía dejar de temblar. ¿O eso era por el miedo?.

Timbré de forma persistente. Me daba igual que estuviese ocupado, durmiendo o cualquier otra cosa, me daba igual incluso que fuera la una de la madrugada, tenía que ver a Sasuke ahí y ahora, no podía esperar. Era consciente de que probablemente me encontraría con aquella mujer y que lo que estaba haciendo parecía propio de una novia celosa, pero había apartado mi razocinio a una pequeña esquina de mi cabeza y sólo me guiaba por el deseoso impulso de ver al pelinegro.

Aparté el dedo del interruptor cuando escuché a alguien acercarse a la puerta y empezar a girar la manilla. El corazón bombeaba tan rápido que pensaba que se me saldría del pecho.

La puerta se abrió.

_ Hinata_ un adormilado Sasuke, ataviado solo con un pantalón me miró desconcertado y algo asustado al ver mi deplorable aspecto_ ¿ha pasado algo? ¿estás bien?

"No, no estoy bien" pensé "Soy una loca celosa que se presenta de madrugada"

No respondí, me lancé hacia él y lo abracé posesivamente, pude notar su desconcierto porque se quedó paralizado ante mi contacto. La humedad también contribuyó supongo.

_ ¿Qué ocurre Hinata? Me estás asustando…_ pasó sus brazos por mi cintura de forma suave, su tono sonaba preocupado, tenía que hablar o no sería capaz de decirle a lo que había venido.

_ Yo… lo…lo siento Sasuke…lo..l..lo siento muchísimo… _ tartamudeaba por el frío, los nervios y porque había comenzado a llorar_ soy una..una idiota….

_ No entiendo nada Hinata, tranquilízate _ no me había soltado y yo tenía mi cara hundida en su pecho, estaba segura de que si le miraba a los ojos no sería capaz de hablar.

_ Fui a buscarte a la oficina…._ me comencé a separar lentamente sin alzar la vista, cubría mis ojos con el flequillo que goteaba todavía _ porque yo necesitaba hablar contigo… y me dijeron que tú…te habías ido…tenías el móvil apagado y…

_ ¿Qué querías decirme? _ Sasuke seguía totalmente desconcertado, pude notarlo.

_ Yo… yo iba a decirte, que no sabía que sentía por ti…_ guardé silencio intentando contener más lágrimas y continué_ estaba confusa y necesitaba hablarlo contigo… pero después tu secretaria me dijo que habías salido con una mujer, y… yo…

_ Tú… _ me animó Sasuke.

_ Te odié por ello_ dije alzando la cabeza, él me miró a los ojos esperando a que continuase _ estaba, _estoy_, celosa. Me dí cuenta de que **me he enamorado de ti**, me di cuenta tarde, como siempre.

Bajé la vista y antes de que pudiera decir nada más noté su mano sobre mi barbilla obligándome a mirarle, sonreía de forma arrogante y estaba a escasos centímetros de mi boca.

_ Por fin te das cuenta _ dijo seguro de sí mismo, y me besó. Fue un beso tierno, dulce pero cargado de una pasión reprimida.

Se separó de mi y dijo

_ Te traeré una toalla, no quiero que enfermes_ dijo llendo a por la prenda

_ ¡Espera!_ le agarré la mano y el giró a verme_ y…¿la otra mujer?

Volvió a sonreír y se acercó seductoramente a mi oido para añadir.

_ Era una cena de trabajo, por eso tenía el móvil apagado. Ya te dije que había vuelto por ti, y era gustas mucho Hyuuga Hinata, y **yo también me he enamorado de ti** _ la declaración sonó en mis oídos como música celestial.

Se alejó sin dejarme decir nada más y fue en busca de la toalla. Yo caí sentada sobre el sofá y sonreí.

_ Tienes unos cambios de humor muy extraños _ dijo entregándome el paño y sentándose a mi lado.

_ Es tu culpa_ empecé a secarme_ no se que me has hecho Uchiha.

_ Hmpf…_ dijo_ estás muy mona cuando te pones celosa _ bromeó.

_ ¡No tiene gracia! _ dije tirándole la toalla_ lo he pasado mal.

Sasuke rió viéndome cruzar de brazos y hacer un puchero, yo sonreí.

_ Pero ahora tenemos un problema_ me dijo mirándome de una forma que desconocía_ me has despertado y no creo que pueda volver a dormir. Así que…_ sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a mi oído_ tendrás que entretenerme.

Un escalofrío recorrió muy cuerpo antes de que Sasuke me besara de forma apasionada y me tirase sobre el sofá.

_ Mmmm_ dije de forma juguetona entre sus labios, sin cortar el beso _ creo que podré hacerlo.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo Lemmon, el primero que escribo, así que no seais muy duros.

GRacias por los reviews, sois un encanto todos ^^.


	12. Tocar el cielo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

**ADV: Contiene lemmon. (Tened compasión, sé que es un lemmon horrible, pero es el primero que hago. Intentaré mejorar. Está en Tercera persona, después vuelve la narración de Hinata.**

**Disfrutad la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Tocar el cielo**

Habían llegado a la habitación del pelinegro sin haberse dado cuenta. Ya no obedecían a sus cerebros, el deseo, la pasión, sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos.

Hinata acariciaba el bien formado pecho de su amante mientras este lanzaba pequeños suspiros hondos a través del beso que no habían finalizado.

En un segundo, las expertas manos del hombre comenzaron a viajar por debajo de la camiseta de la ojiblanca, que se separó unos centímetros para permitir que la despojaran de la húmeda prenda. Pero en un momento decidió que sería divertido jugar un poco, y esbozó una sonrisa perversa que el Uchiha notó.

_ Mmm, ¿qué pasa? – dijo

_ Nada – siguió sonriendo – eres un impaciente.

_ Estoy en desventaja – comentó haciendo alusión a que él se encontraba en ese mismo momento con menos ropa que la mujer de la que se había enamorado – además – añadió con su sonrisa torcida – dijiste que me entretendrías.

_ Cierto – rió levemente.

La chica caminó hacia la cama, sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke, mientras se quitaba la camiseta y dejaba ver un sujetador sencillo y negro que destacaba sobre su pálida piel. Sasuke creyó desfallecer ante los movimientos sensuales de Hinata que con un movimiento de su mano le indicó que se acercase. Él obedeció rápidamente, apoyando sus manos en las caderas de la muchacha acercándola posesivamente y apropiándose de sus labios con ferocidad.

Ella comenzó a repartir besos por el pecho de su amante que empezó a cansarse de ser un sujeto pasivo y decidió tomar las riendas.

La agarró con rapidez y la tumbó sobre la cama quedando sobre ella y empezando a trazar un húmedo trayecto desde su cuello hasta el nacimiento de su pecho.

Hinata gemía ante el excitante contacto.

_ Er..eres un impaciente Uchiha…. – jadeó notando como el hombre la despojaba de sus pantalones sin dejar de besar su cuerpo.

_ Me provocas demasiado, Hyuuga – respondió comenzando a desabrochar el sujetador.

Ella acariciaba su espalda dando pequeños arañazos, ante las succiones de sus pezones y las caricias expertas de Sasuke. Sumida en el extasis que ese hombre le estaba proporcionando, comenzó a retirarle los pantalones, a lo que él no opuso resistencia. A través del bóxer negro que llevaba se podía apreciar la erección que el juego le había brindado. Hinata sonrió sintiéndose deseada.

_ ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó él.

_ Me deseas _ contestó ella señalando con la vista su entrepierna. Él esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

_ Tú también…_ dijo hundiendo uno de sus dedos en la húmeda intimidad de la chica haciendo que esta se estremeciera y arqueara la espalda.

_ ¡Sas-sasuke! _ gimió. Él retiró ambas prendas que aún los cubrían dejandolos sudorosos y desnudos frente al otro.

El hombre introducía dos de sus dedos en la cavidad de la chica, trazando círculos mientras con su pulgar daba pequeños roces en el clítoris, haciendo a la mujer delirar y arquearse sobre la cama.

Pero ella sabía que ese era un juego al que jugaban dos, con suma decisión agarró el miembro del pelinegro y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, a lo que el gruñó de forma ronca y apoyó su frente sobre el pecho de Hinata sin cesar de masturbarla a ella también. El primer orgasmo de la muchacha llegó poco después.

_ ¡¡Sasuke!! – gritó al alcanzarlo y el hombre paró permitiéndole recobrar el aliento.

Segundos después Hinata giró dejándolo a él bajo ella sorprendiéndolo soberanamente.

Lo besó con pasión y ardor mientras alzaba su cadera y bajando introducía en su propio interior el pene de su amante de una sola embestida. Ambos gimieron.

Él posicionó sus manos en la cadera de la mujer y comenzó a marcar el ritmo de las embestidas. Lentas al principio y más rápidas y necesitadas después.

Gemían.

Gruñían el nombre del otro.

Y entre sudor, caricias y besos. Alcanzaron el clímax juntos, desmoronándose ella sobre el pecho de él, mientras ambos recuperaban su respiración.

_ Eres bueno – dijo Hinata alimentando el orgullo del hombre.

_ Tú tampoco lo haces mal – ella sabía que eso era un cumplido al estilo Uchiha.

Ambos se durmieron desnudos y abrazados. Los dos enamorados. Los dos abandonando la soledad. Los dos mayores polos opuestos. Los dos unidos por el destino. _**Los dos tocando el cielo.**_

* * *

(Narración Hinata)

La luz del día siguiente me despertó causandome cierto desconcierto al principio. No era mi habitación. Noté la respiración acompasada de Sasuke en mi nuca y sonreí.

"¿Cuántas mujeres se habrán levantado en esta cama?" pensé mientras un escalofrío recorría mi espalda. Era cierto, él había dicho que estaba enamorado de mí, pero ¿no era él el hombre que no creía en los sentimientos?

La angustia se apoderó de mí justo en el momento en que Sasuke despertó y yo me había girado para verle. Debió notar el miedo en mi mirada porque apoyó su mano en mi mejilla y dijo

_ Buenos días – sonrió.

_ Buenos días… _ forcé una sonrisa que no pasó inadvertida para mi compañero de cama.

_ Nunca me había despertado acompañado – comentó sin dejar de mirarme y acariciarme – creo que puedo acostumbrarme.

_ No tienes porque mentir – dije bajando la mirada – no es que yo no conozca sobre tus conquistas.

El sonrió de esa forma que me hipnotizaba y acercándose más a mí añadió.

_ Novia celosa – yo fruncí el ceño pero el continuó – ninguna de esas conquistas, como tu las llamas, se quedaba a dormir, era solo sexo. Sin compromiso, sin sentimientos, sin nada.

_ Yo… - lo miré sin saber que añadir, por lo que él volvió a hablar.

_ Tú eres diferente Hinata, creí habertelo demostrado, pero seguiré haciéndolo para que estés al 100% segura – me besó la frente y yo sonreí – De todas formas, tendrás que ayudarme. Soy nuevo en esto de tener pareja formal.

Me reí, pude ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que me hizo olvidarme de todos mis miedos.

_ De acuerdo, pero ¿qué gano yo?

_ Hmm – sonrió de forma provocadora – yo puedo enseñarte otras cosas.

Empezó a acercarse a mi oído y besar el lóbulo de mi oreja, pero yo me aparté sonriendo. Me levanté de la cama y me puse una camisa de Sasuke que encontré apoyada en una silla, seguramente la que había usado él el día anterior.

Él gruñó ante la falta de contacto y me observo mientras abrochaba los pequeños botones de su prenda.

_ Lo primero que haremos será desayunar juntos – dije acercándome a la puerta de la habitación.

_ ¿Y eso no puede esperar? – se quejó sentándose al borde de la cama.

_ ¿Quién es aquí la que sabe sobre relaciones formales? – dije coquetamente, me gustaba provocarle – además, es tarde, y aún tengo que ir a casa a por ropa decente. Tengo un trabajo que atender ¿Sabes?

_ No creo que pase nada por que te retrases un poco un día – dijo poniéndose un pantalón y sigiuéndome a la cocina, donde yo empezaba a calentar leche y preparar café.

_ Querido Uchiha, a diferencia tuya, yo me debo a unos pacientes y a unos superiores que me pagan el sueldo con el que sobrevivo – le miré sobre el hombro – tú puedes permitirte el lujo de ni siquiera ir. Eres el dueño.

_ ¿Acaso Hyuuga´s Corp no te remunera? – preguntó sentándose a la mesa.

_ Si, lo hace. Soy la heredera y tengo un importante porcentaje de acciones a pesar de no haber heredado aún. Percibo una cantidad mensualmente – coloqué los cafés – pero el 50% lo destino a obras benéficas y el otro va para un fondo de ahorros, ya sabes, hay que ser precavida. Además me gusta mi trabajo.

Suspiró dándose cuenta de que había perdido la batalla.

Al acabar de desayunar recogí las cosas y mientras Sasuke fregaba yo atendí mi teléfono móvil que había comenzado a sonar. Era Ino.

_ Hola Ino – dije descolgando.

_ ¿Hina? ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? ¿He ido a tu apartamento y no estabas?

_ Ah..esto…

_ Bueno, da igual – retomó su habitual entusiasmo - ¿qué hiciste ayer al final?

Cuando iba a contestar Sasuke llamó mi atención.

_ Hinata, llegarás tarde – dijo lo suficientemente alto para que mi rubia amiga lo escuchase.

_ ¿¡¡¡Eh!!!? ¡Ese es Sasuke! – gritó al otro lado del teléfono -¡ajá! Ahora entiendo que no estuvieses en casa ¡¡picarona!!

Enrojecí hasta extremos insospechados y entonces fue cuando Sasuke me arrancó el móvil de la mano y habló con Ino.

_ Yamanaka, me he quedado sin sexo matutino para que Hinata no llegase tarde a trabajar, así que no permitiré que se retrase por hablar contigo.

_ jajaja – sonó al otro lado del teléfono – lo siento Sasuke-kun, dile a Hina que la llamaré.

Y colgaron.

_ ¿Tenías que decirle eso? – vale, hacía años que no alcanzaba esa tonalidad de rojo – Ino estará tomándome el pelo durante semanas, no, ¡meses…!

Sasuke me agarró de la muñeca y me condujo hasta su coche. Cuando estuvimos en mi apartamento, mi nuevo novio decidió que ya que iba a llegar tarde de todas formas, unos minutos más no serían tanto problema.

* * *

Al llegar al aparcamiento del hospital…

_ Llego más de media hora tarde Sasuke, ¡por tu culpa! – dije desabrochandome el cinturón de seguridad.

_ Hmpf… no fui yo la que me invitó a pasar a su casa y empezó a desnudarse – comentó tranquilamente.

_ ¡Claro que me desnudé! ¿Cómo se supone que me cambiaría de ropa si no? – protesté.

_ Detalles – dijo sonriendo con malicia – te llamaré más tarde.

Asentí y besé sus labios dulcemente, para después bajarme del coche a toda prisa.

Sora me mataría, mis pacientes lo harían. Suspiré.

"Habrá valido la pena" giré la cabeza para ver alejarse el coche. Sonreí y entré al hospital.

* * *

El día se me hizo bastante largo, la falta de horas de sueño y una interminable reunión en el hospital no habían contribuido nada. Entré en mi despacho para recoger mis cosas y marcharme a casa, cuando leí un mensaje en mi móvil. Era de Sasuke.

_Cenamos en tu casa, a las 9._

"Hmpf…" pensé " Yo también he tenido un buen día cariño, gracias por preguntar. ¿Es qué este hombre no conoce las frases de cortesía? Vale Hinata, asúmelo, te has enamorado del hombre más frío del planeta"

Cogí mi bolso, apagué el ordenador y recogí los papeles que había sobre mi mesa sumida aún en mis propios pensamientos.

" ¿Qué hago para acabar rodeada siempre de hombres fríos? Debo de tener algún imán"

Mi mente voló a las imágenes de Gaara y Neji. Sonreí.

"¿Qué le voy hacer?" me resigné.

Miré uno de los marcos con fotos que tenía sobre el escritorio. Era una foto del instituto, poco antes de acabar. Todos llevábamos el uniforme. Y entonces me fijé en algo en lo que nunca antes había caído. En esa foto, justo a mi izquierda, salía Sasuke. A pesar de no ser la persona con la que mayor trato tenía, por no decir ninguno, en esa imagen salía a mi lado, con sus manos en los bolsillos y cara de "Esto es una tontería".

Reí levemente y miré otra de las fotos. Neji y yo, mucho más reciente.

"Vale primo, solo por esta vez y sin que sirva de precedente, creo que tienes razón. Quizá haya sido el destino" casi me pareció que el Neji de la foto me sonreía socarronamente.

Abandoné el hospital y me dirigí a mi hogar, tenía una cena que preparar.

* * *

Estaba en la cocina pensando en que demonios cocinar; ya me había cambiado de ropa por algo más cómodo. Unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra de manga corta me pareció lo más apropiado.

EL timbre sonó y salí disparada a abrir, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Sasuke.

_ Hola … - saludé con euforia pero me quedé callada al momento al ver que mi nuevo novio no estaba solo

_ Hola Hinata – saludó el invitado

_ Naruto – miré a Sasuke que elevó los hombros y entró besandome en los labios, yo lo miraba como intentado saber que significaba aquello, él pareció entenderme.

_ Tenía que saberlo. Cuanto antes, mejor – y se dirigió al salón, seguido por el rubio dejándome en estado de shock con la puerta todavía abierta.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews a todos :)

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a **Rieko-sama,** espero que no tuvieses problemas con tus profesores por culpa de mi fic! :) Nos vemos!


	13. Declaración de intenciones

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama. Disfrutad la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Declaración de intenciones**

Cerré la puerta despacio pensando en que aquello era un sueño, que me había dormido en algún momento y aquello era una incómoda y maldita pesadilla. Caminé lentamente hacia el salón y vi a los dos hombres sentados, uno al lado del otro, a una distancia prudencial. En silencio, pero no era uno de esos silencios cómodos, aquél era odiosamente desesperante. Pensé que si cogiese uno de los cuchillos de la cocina se podría cortar el tenso aire de la habitación.

Miré a Sasuke y él me mantuvo la mirada, quise gritarle por haber preparado esa encerrona sin avisarme.

"Bien, dejaré la matanza para cuando Naruto se vaya" pensé mientras continuaba mirándole, él parecía leerme el pensamiento "Oh si, Uchiha, hoy es el día de tu muerte". Él sonrío de forma soberbia. Lo hubiese hecho picadillo en ese momento.

Me levanté de mi sillón y los miré.

_ ¿Queréis tomar algo? _ tenía que romper aquel endiablado mutismo.

Ninguno contestó.

_ Hmpf…_ gruñí_ yo tomaré una cerveza, un poco de alcohol no creo que empeore la situación.

Los dos me miraron sorprendidos, nosé si por ser yo, la más tímida de los tres, la que rompía el silencio, o porque mis palabras habían sonado cortantes, frías y quizá un poco crueles.

_ Yo también me tomaré una…Hina-chan _ dijo el rubio mirándome y apartando la vista al primer contacto con mis ojos. Asentí.

_ ¿Sasuke? _ pregunté sin mirarle mientras iba hacia la cocina.

_ Vale.

Volví con tres botellas y sin vasos, puse una delante de cada uno y bebí un largo trago. Estaba fría, eso me ayudaría a despejarme. El salón permaneció sin más ruido que el que provenía de la calle, amortiguado por los cristales.

Naruto miraba fijamente su cerveza, Sasuke estaba recostado en el respaldo de mi sofá y mantenía los ojos cerrados. "Di algo" pensé mirándole "tú has preparado esto, maldita sea"

Suspiré.

_ ¿Desde cuándo? _ oí la voz de Naruto y lo miré instintivamente, Sasuke solo abrió los ojos y lo miró sin mover ni un músculo. El rubio no había levantado la vista de la bebida.

_ Ayer… _ respondí en un susurro.

_ No _ dijo Naruto levantando la vista y mirándome, deseaba bajar la mirada y no enfrentarme a esos ojos acusadores, pero como un terrorífico imán mantuve mis ojos en los suyos _ ¿desde cuando le amas?

A eso se refería, no me preguntaba desde cuando estábamos juntos, sino desde cuando albergaba esos sentimientos por su mejor amigo; pero yo tampoco tenía respuesta para eso.

_ No lo sé…_ respondí sinceramente, moviendo mi botella en círculos y observando el hipnotizante movimiento del líquido en su interior.

_ ¿Fue antes de que tú y yo…?

_ ¡¡No!! _ lo interrumpí y alcé la voz _ yo no…no rompí contigo porque sintiera algo por Sasuke.

Era la verdad, yo no estaba enamorada del Uchiha en ese momento. "O quizá sí y no lo sabías" habló mi conciencia, pero afortunadamente Sasuke interrumpió esos pensamientos que empezaban a torturarme.

_ Habla por ti_ fue todo lo que dijo mirándome. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿el me amaba antes de irse?

_ Te fuiste por eso_ Naruto lo afirmó, no lo preguntó. Miraba fijamente a su mejor amigo.

_ Si.

Yo estaba totalmente sorprendida. Sasuke me había dicho que se marchó porque sentía que estaba siendo un problema entre Naruto y yo, nunca mencionó que lo hizo por que se había enamorado de mí.

_ Por eso no te despediste _ la mirada del rubio viajó hacia mí antes de continuar_ bueno, no te despediste de nadie, excepto de ella.

¿Cómo? ¿Naruto sabía que él se había despedido de mi con una nota? Sasuke mantenía su expresión imperturbable, aunque yo sabía que estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

_ No pongas esa cara Hina _ dijo Naruto_ encontré la nota que te escribió. En tu bolso. Cuando buscaba unas llaves.

Tragué saliva.

_ Tú…nunca me lo dijiste Naruto…_ seguro que él se había hecho una idea equivocada.

_ Bueno, supongo que estamos en paz _ sonrió sin ganas _ ambos nos ocultamos algo_ volvió a mirar a Sasuke_ no te culpo, pero tampoco voy a agradecerte que te fueras para no interferir.

Mi novio no respondió.

_ Naruto…_ dije yo, tenía ganas de llorar pero no iba a hacerlo_ lo siento. Yo no quise hacerte daño. No quiero…no quiero que pienses que salir con Sasuke es una forma de herirte. Uno no decide de quien se enamora.

Él sonrió, pero esta vez era una sonrisa sincera.

_ Lo sé, pero antes de nada quiero aclarar una cosa. A pesar de haber pasado casi un año, yo **aún te quiero** Hinata, y **no me he rendido** todavía.

Dijo eso mirándome y al terminar miró a Sasuke. Después continuó hablando.

_ Voy a estar aquí esperándote, y él día que éste cometa un error, aprovecharé la oportunidad. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no teme?

Sasuke asintió apaciblemente. Yo también sabía lo que significaba, estaba retándole. Era una manera de decirle: _No bajes la guardia, o te quitaré a tu novia, como tú hiciste conmigo_.

No pude decir nada, en parte me sentía como si fuese un trofeo que se estaban disputando y eso me enfurecía, pero también entendí que Naruto tenía todo el derecho a sentirse así y no me sentía con capacidad de reprochar nada.

_ No voy a cometer ningún error Naruto _ miré a Sasuke, lo había llamado por su nombre, dándole cierta seriedad a lo que estaba añadiendo _ **la quiero**, y te digo lo que le dije a ella al volver a Konoha. **No voy a renunciar a ella**.

Naruto sonrió complacido por las palabras y se levantó.

_ Está bien, aclarados todos los puntos me voy. Teme, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, pero estás avisado.

_ Lo que tú digas dobe.

Sonreí, a pesar de acabar de producirse una especie de "declaración de guerra" entre los dos, estaba segura de que ambos mantendrían esa amistad. Sentí como se me quitaba un peso de encima, había temido que se enemistaran por mi culpa.

_ Naruto-kun _ dije_ puedes quedarte a cenar si quieres.

_ Gracias Hina, pero creo que aún no estoy preparado para compartir una cena contigo y tu nuevo novio.

Asentí.

_ Sé donde está la puerta, pasadlo bien_ y dicho esto se marchó.

* * *

Ni Sasuke ni yo nos movimos de nuestros sitios por un largo rato. No dijimos nada y continuamos bebiendo hasta que el gratificante líquido desapareció de ambas botellas.

_ ¿Qué hay de cena? _ preguntó Sasuke apoyando su botella vacía sobre la mesilla baja de mi salón.

_ Nada _ mi palabra sonó más como un gruñido que como una respuesta, me enfurecía que pudiese pensar en la maldita cena despues de lo que acababa de suceder, de lo que ÉL había preparado.

_ Tengo hambre.

_ Te aguantas _ dije levantándome y recogiendo las botellas para llevarlas a la cocina. Estaba enfadada. Enfadada de esa forma que sólo mi nuevo novio conseguía, ya le había dicho anteriormente que sólo él conseguía sacar mi genio.

Lancé las botellas al pequeño cubo de basura y después le pegué una patada, necesitaba liberar la tensión acumulada por la conversación. Sasuke también había entrado en la cocina y buscaba algo comestible en la nevera.

_ Realmente necesitas hacer la compra _ dijo cerrando la puerta del frigorífico con las manos vacías. Yo ya sabía que mi nevera presentaba un aspecto desolador, pero no había tenido tiempo de cumplir con los requisitos de una buena ama de casa ultimamente.

Lo miré con odio y resoplé fuertemente. Caminé hacia un armario de la cocina y saqué una barra de pan y un poco de queso. Se lo lancé, literalmente. Él lo cogió al vuelo.

_ ¿Así esta bien para _Sasuke-sama_? _ ironicé fulminándolo con la mirada. Él permaneció impasible, manteniendome el contacto visual. Me lanzó el queso.

_ No me gusta el queso_ dijo sentándose en una de las sillas. Eso para mí fue la gota que colmó mi paciencia.

_ ¡Maldita sea Sasuke! _ grité_ Me tiendes una encerrona, traes a Naruto a MI casa sin avisarme, me haces pasar el rato más incómodo de mi vida y ahora te pones a hablar tan tranquilamente de la cena ¡¡¡¿¿¿qué coño pasa contigo???!!!

Respiré fuertemente al terminar y me derrumbé en una silla. Sasuke se levantó y me abrazó por la espalda pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro derecho. Esperó a que mi respiración se normalizara.

_ ¿Estás mejor? _ preguntó despacio, como acariciandome con sus palabras.

_ Si_ respondí cerrando los ojos.

_ Bien_ dijo besándome la mejilla, sin soltarme.

_ Pediré algo de cenar_ me levanté, él se apartó para permitirme el movimiento.

Cuando estuve de pie me puse frente a él y le besé dulcemente en los labios. Duró unos minutos. Un beso cargado de amor. Nos separamos y fui a coger el teléfono para encargar una cena. Volví a la cocina y Sasuke se había vuelto a sentar en la silla, me coloqué sobre sus rodillas y me apoyé en él.

_ No pienses ni por un segundo que te has librado. Me cobraré el mal rato que me has hecho pasar_ dije con mi espalda apoyada en su pecho y mi cabeza tumbada sobre su hombro, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

EL rió un poco y me besó la mejilla.

_ Lo suponía_ añadió mientras seguía dando pequeños besos en el mismo lugar _ ¿y cual será mi castigo?

Sonreí triunfante todavía en la misma posición.

_ ¡Oh, _querido Uchiha_! _ pude notar que se tensaba al notar la ironía de mi voz, cambié mi posición y lo miré fijamente a los ojos _ voy a darte donde más te duele.

El timbre sonó. Era la cena, me levanté, pagué al repartidor y puse la cena delante de Sasuke.

_ Ahí tienes tu cena, disfrútala_ sonreí_ yo me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches, _cariño_.

Arrastré la última palabra mientras me alejaba hacia mi habitación, levantando la mano a modo de despedida, podía notar la mirada atónita de Sasuke en mi espalda. Había comprendido en que consistía su _castigo._

"Seguro que nadie te ha negado nunca una noche de sexo, Uchiha" pensé mientras me adentraba en mi habitación. Sonreí. "Así aprenderás a no dar sorpresas desagradables a Hyuuga Hinata"

Me acosté saboreando el triunfo. Poco más tarde noté como Sasuke se metía al otro lado de la cama y se acercaba a mí para susurrar:

_Lo admito, esta vez has ganado cariño_ sonreí con los ojos cerrados mientras mi novio depositaba un pequeño beso sobre mis labios y se daba la vuelta dispuesto a dormir.

"Oh si, la venganza es tan dulce" pensé acercandome más a la espalda de Sasuke, pasando mi brazo sobre su cintura y sumiéndome en el sueño.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews, el día que llegue a 100, moriré!

Tal vez tarde en actualizar, estoy un poco escasa de ideas con la historia, pero tranquilos, mi musa volverá!


	14. Lo correcto

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama. **

**Disfrutad la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Lo correcto**

Atender en una reunión médica mientras piensas que tienes al traidor hermano de tu nuevo novio delante de ti no era nada fácil, y era todavía más complicado si él se empeñaba en no apartar su estúpida e intensa mirada de mi. ¿Cómo llegué a esta situación? Pues muy fácil. Si te invitan a dar una conferencia médica en la universidad y te ofrecen todo tipo de lujos para que no puedas negarte; sospecha y después niégate a ir. Pero no, yo la estúpida e inocente Hinata, había aceptado sin pensarlo y ahora estaba segura de que las cosas se me iban de las manos.

_ ¿Qué opina usted Doctora Hyuuga? _ clavó sus ojos que se parecían tanto a los de Sasuke en mí.

_ Deja de mirarme…_ susurré.

_ ¿Disculpe?

_ Ah…esto… pienso que tiene razón Doctor Uchiha. Deberíamos comenzar las conferencias dando un breve resumen a tratar cada día_ suspiré y continué mirándole. A Sasuke no le gustaría nada que fuese a compartir unas clases especiales con el bastardo de su hermano.

* * *

**Flash back**

_ Es una buena oportunidad_ dijo Sasuke leyendo la carta_ aunque dice que compartirás ponencia con un prestigioso doctor, pero no lo nombra.

_ Bah, será uno de esos viejos doctores con un montón de títulos en su pared_ suspiré apoyando mi cabeza en las piernas de mi novio_ lo que no sé es porque me invitan a mí, hay cientos de psiquiatras mejores que yo.

_ Tienes un buen currículum Hinata_ fue todo lo que dijo_ supongo que aceptarás ¿no?

_ Si, no todos los días se me presenta una oportunidad profesional como esta… aunque nunca he dado una conferencia, no me gusta demasiado hablar en público…

_ Lo harás bien_ dijo acariciando mi pelo, gesto que hacía que me relajase rápidamente.

**Fin flash Back**

* * *

Todos los que íbamos a participar en el evento que la universidad había organizado comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas al acabar aquella pequeña reunión organizativa. Yo intentaba hacerlo rápido para salir cuanto antes de allí y evitar lo que estaba segura que vendría después, pero como siempre, mi antigua torpeza hizo acto de aparición en el peor de los momentos, haciéndome tirar por el suelo todas mis pertenencias y haciendo así que mi plan se fuera al garete.

_ Déjame que te ayude_ su voz era todavía más grave que la de Sasuke aunque su tono no sonaba tan frío.

_ No es necesario_ fue todo lo que se me ocurrió.

_ No es molestia_ "Para mí sí" quise gritarle, pero se quedo en un pensamiento.

Recogimos mis cosas en silencio y evitando mirarnos. Me entrego los folios que él había recogido y en cuanto iba a despedirme volvió a hablar.

_ ¿Cómo está?

_ ¿Cómo está quién?_ intenté hacerme la ignorante.

_ Sabes de quien hablo. Puede que Sasuke y yo no nos hablemos, pero eso no significa que no me entere de su vida, es mi hermano pequeño_ Esperaba escuchar un tono borde, pero hablaba de forma pausada e incluso melancólica, lo cual me descolocó totalmente, me hubiese resultado más fácil ignorarle y ser borde si él fuera más hiriente.

_ Él…está bien, Uchiha _ respondí.

_ Me alegro. Nunca coge mis llamadas _ de nuevo ese maldito tono. No, no podía hacerme eso, no podía dejar que Uchiiha Itachi me hablandase el corazón.

_ Te fuiste cuando deberías heredar la empresa, y no le dejaste más opción que encargarse de ella al cumplir la mayoría.

_ Nunca me interesó el negocio familiar.

_ A él tampoco_ contesté mirándole mal, ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta?_ Tú pediste a la universidad que yo diese la conferencia, ¿verdad?

_ Así es_ tenía tan poco don de la palabra como su hermano.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo para sacarme información de Sasuke?_ estaba un poco molesta y decepcionada, era una gran oportunidad para mí y no la había conseguido por mis méritos profesionales_ Por que si ese es el caso, no conseguirás nada de mí.

_ Eras más dulce de pequeña_ esbozó la sonrisa estilo Uchiha, que a mi modo de ver quedaba infinitamente mejor cuando era Sasuke quien la tenía.

_ La gente cambia_ respondí emprendiendo camino para marcharme.

_ Necesito verle Hinata_ su voz fue suplicante, y escuchar mi nombre de pila lo hizo ver más como una petición personal.

_ No me hagas esto Uchiha…

_ Por favor_ se acercó a mí y bordeandome se puso delante_ lo necesito. Es la única familia que tengo.

_ Deberías haberlo pensado antes…_ quise decirlo enfadada pero sonó como un pequeño susurro _ yo no puedo hacer nada.

_ Si que puedes, si alguien puede hacer que mi cabezota y frío hermano pequeño quiera verme, eres tú_ me agarró la mano e instintivamente alcé mis ojos hacia los suyos. Allí estaban, tan iguales a los de Sasuke, a los míos; vacíos. No sé que cruzó por mi mente, solo sé que esas palabras simplemente salieron de lo más hondo de mi inconsciencia.

_ Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada.

Él solamente asintió y se marchó, yo me quedé unos minutos más reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Estaba delante de la puerta del despacho de Sasuke, tenía que decirle que iba a dar esa conferencia con su amado hermano y que éste me había pedido, suplicado más bien, que le convenciese para verse. Oh si, ese era un gran día.

Respiré hondo y entré. Sasuke estaba firmando unos papeles que su secretaria le entregaba y señalaba donde poner su firma. Me hizo un gesto para que esperase y me acerqué a la ventana a observar el exterior e intentar buscar la manera más adecuada de comentarle a lo que venía. Minutos más tarde oí como la puerta se cerraba y me giré justo a tiempo para ver a la secretaria salir. Sasuke se había recostado sobre su sillón y me miraba.

_ Qué sorpresa ¿qué tal la reunión?_ preguntó pasandose una mano por el pelo, se le veía agotado.

_ Bueno…para serte sincera ha sido algo…_ busqué la palabra_ surrealista y extraña.

_ ¿Hmmm?_ alzó una ceja.

_ Bien…_ suspiré sentándome al otro lado de la imponente mesa de mi novio, apoyé los codos sobre ella y mi cara sobre mis propias manos_ antes de nada, quiero que sepas que no hago esto por gusto. Para ser sincera no sé ni siquiera porque voy a hacerlo.

_ No sé de que me hablas_ dijo él sin cambiar la postura.

_ ¿Te acuerdas del médico neurólogo con el que voy a compartir conferencias que no nombraban en la carta?_ el sólo asintió_ es tu hermano_ lo vi a punto de interrumpirme, así que alcé una mano haciéndole callar_ esto me gusta tan poco como a ti Sasuke. Me han dado ese maldito puesto solo por ser tu novia. Como método para "acercarse" a ti, y admito que la jugada le ha salido genial. Itachi quiere verte.

Lo solté sin más, hablando rápido y en un tono tan frío que podría competir con el de Gaara sin ningún problema.

_ Ni de coña_ fue todo lo que dijo_ no pienso verle Hinata.

_ A mí eso me da igual_ suspiré_ es tu decisión. Sólo déjame decirte que él es tu única familia Sasuke, y aunque se haya portado como un auténtico necio es sangre de tu sangre. Yo lo he visto bastante mal hoy. Creo…creo que de verdad necesita verte.

_ Yo no soy como tú Hinata_ su voz sonó tan despectiva que me hizo daño_ tu familia te trata como escoria, pero aún así los amas ¿verdad?

_ No sé a que te refieres…_ susurré dolida.

_ Tu padre Hinata_ sus palabras eran como dagas para mí_ te ha tratado como si no fueras más que un desecho y un estorbo para su familia, no siendo como él deseaba y aunque te empeñes en no hacerle caso, tú sigues queriéndole. Sigues viendo a un padre en él, aunque él nunca se comportara como tal contigo. Yo no soy así.

_ Haz lo que quieras, ya te lo dije_ apunté_ pero te agradecería que no analizases mi relación con mi padre. No hables de lo que no conoces Sasuke. Yo solo me he limitado a transmitirte el mensaje de tu hermano. Nada más.

Me levanté recogiendo mi bolso que había apoyado en el suelo al sentarme y me acerqué a él, todavía algo molesta.

_ ¿Vendrás hoy a la cena con nuestros amigos?

_ No lo sé_ fue toda su respuesta. Y yo sabía que insistir no serviría de nada, solo empeoraría las cosas.

_ De acuerdo, yo voy a ir. Si decides quedarte en casa, ya nos veremos mañana_ el asintió con la cabeza de forma automática. Me agaché y le besé en la mejilla, él no rechazó el contacto.

Y sin cruzar más palabras innecesarias me marché. No me apetecía estar sola así que caminando lentamente me dirigí al apartamento de Ino.

* * *

_ ¡Ey! Pasa_ me dijo Ino al abrirme la puerta_ estaba preparando algo para comer. ¿Has comido?

_ No.

_ Bien, pues quedate y comemos juntas ¿vale?_ sonrió y yo la seguí a la cocina, comencé a poner la mesa mientras Ino acababa de preparar lo que comeríamos. Ninguna decía nada, aunque yo era muy consciente de que Ino sabía que no estaba allí de casualidad. Sirvió la comida y nos sentamos una frente a otra.

_ Bien,¿cuál ha sido el problema con Sasuke?_ preguntó ella directamente dando el primer bocado de su plato. Yo sonreí. Ino me conocía condenadamente bien.

_ Digamos que hemos tenido un intercambio de opiniones contrarias_ no quería contarle lo de Itachi, eso era algo privado de Sasuke.

_ Bueno Hina, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Es un orgulloso antisocial, se le pasará_ yo asentí más por inercia que porque compartiese su opinión.

Continuamos comiendo y hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando mi móvil sonó desde el salón de Ino, me levanté y respondí.

_ ¿Si?

_ Hola cuñadita_ sonó la grave voz al otro lado; yo solté aire frustrada _ no pareces muy contenta de escucharme.

_ No quiere verte. Lo he intentado _ fue todo lo que dije. El silencio se instauró al otro lado durante un buen rato y yo empezaba a sentirme incómoda. Ino había llegado al salón con dos pequeñas tazas de café.

_ Tengo un hijo_ soltó de repente. Debí de quedarme blanca porque Ino alzó una ceja en una mueca de desconcierto._ Su madre murió hace unos meses en un accidente de tráfico. Le he hablado mucho de Sasuke y quiere conocerle. A parte de mí, él es la única familia que le queda. Está bien si mi cabezota hermano no quiere verme, pero mi hijo no tiene culpa de eso.

_ Yo…_ me había quedado sin palabras_ siento lo de la madre.

_ Gracias…_ susurró_ por eso y por haberlo intentado. Supongo que me lo merezco. Me fui porque ella se quedó embarazada y sus padres no me aceptaban. Nos fuimos por eso. Sé que no lo hice bien, que debí contarselo a mi hermano, pero no me culpes. Acababa de cumplir la mayoría y estaba… asustado.

_ Itachi_ dije convencida_ ¿cuál es tu dirección?

_ ¿Eh?

_ Dame tu dirección_ el la recitó mientras yo la apuntaba en una pequeña libretita que siempre llevaba encima_ bien. ¿Confías en mi lo suficiente para dejarme esta noche a tu hijo?

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

_ ¿Me dejarías a tu hijo, Itachi?_ repetí con la misma voz de convicción.

_ Si…

_ Bien, lo recogeré en dos horas. Dile a tu niño que va a conocer a su tío. Te lo prometo._ no le dejé responder y colgué.

Miré a Ino y ella solo dijo sin mirarme.

_ ¿Estás segura?

_ Si_ contesté convencida, sabía que aquel acto podía costarme lo que acababa de comenzar con Sasuke_ a veces hay que apostar por lo correcto, aunque te pueda llevar a perder lo que más quieres.

Mi amiga sonrió y bebió su café.

_ Debes amarle mucho_ concluyó.

* * *

GRacias por los reviews :) hasta pronto!


	15. Culpable por traición

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

**Disfrutad la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Culpable por traición**

Le miré en cuanto abrió la puerta y él se limitó a extender su mano indicándome que entrase en su casa. Todo estaba pulcramente ordenado y decorado con gusto. "Como el apartamento de Sasuke"pensé.

Hasta en eso se parecían.

Tomé asiento en un mullido sillón e Itachi desapareció para luego volver con dos refrescos y sentarse en frente de mí.

_ Fugaku está en el instituto, llegará en un rato_ asentí sonriendo ante el nombre_ ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?

_ Sinceramente, no_ contesté_ pero lo haré de todas formas. Yo sé lo que es perder a tu madre y puedo imaginarme como se siente tu hijo. Yo también quería que toda mi familia me aceptase.

_ Es un chico muy listo, aunque bastante callado y reservado.

_ Es un Uchiha después de todo ¿no?_ bromeé. Itachi sonrió, pero yo lo veía, él estaba triste; pensé en la persona que acababa de perder_ y tú…¿cómo estás?

_ Bueno, sobrevivo_ suspiró y me miró fijamente, yo no aparté la vista_ ¿sabes? Entiendo porque Sasuke se enamoró de ti.

Noté como el color rojo invadía mis mejillas y el rió.

_ Al menos eso no ha cambiado en ti, de pequeña lo hacías continuamente_ añadió.

_ Sigo siendo yo al fin y al cabo _ sonreí todavía ruborizada, al tiempo que escuchábamos el saludo de alguien que acababa de entrar.

_ Hola hijo_ dijo Itachi saludando al niño, yo me quedé atónita, aquel niño era un clon de Sasuke a su edad,calculé que tendría unos 12 años_ ella es..

_ Hyuuga Hinata, heredera de Hyuuga´s Corp_ dijo el niño mirándome_ Soy Uchiha Fugaku.

_ Hola_ saludé asombrada por su conocimiento_ me sorprende que me reconozcas.

_ Hmpf_ dijo alzando los hombros.

_ Hijo_ habló el Uchiha mayor_ prepara tus cosas, esta noche te irás con Hinata.

El niño no preguntó nada, solo obedeció y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Itachi me miró de nuevo.

_ Es…_ intenté hablar.

_ Lo sé_ esbozó una extraña mueca_ se parece mucho a él ¿verdad?

Yo solo logré asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia mi apartamento acompañada del chico. Él llevaba una mochila con lo necesario para pasar la noche en mi casa. Ibamos en silencio y yo lanzaba furtivas miradas a aquel pequeño clon de Sasuke.

_ ¿Y cómo lo harás?_ dijo serio provocándome un pequeño susto, del que pronto me recompuse con una sonrisa.

_ Pues, no lo tengo muy claro, si te digo la verdad _ me miró más desconcertado seguramente pensando que iba a pasar la noche en casa de una Hyuuga pirada _ se me había ocurrido algo, aunque no es muy…ortodoxo. Realmente nada de esto lo es_ suspiré convenciendome_ todo sería más fácil si tu tío y yo no hubiesemos casi discutido esta mañana.

_ ¿Y cual es ese plan entonces?

_ Llamarle y decirle que estoy enferma y que necesito que vaya a la farmacia y me traiga un medicamento_ solté avergonzada por la patética excusa típica de un adolescente que se me había ocurrido.

_ ES decir, planeas mentirle_ sentenció.

_ Dicho así…_ me resigné_ Si, no tiene caso negarlo, mi gran plan es mentirle.

El alzó los hombros dando a entender que si yo creía que funcionaría, por él estaba bien.

Llegamos a mi piso y le indiqué a Fugaku la habitación donde podría dormir, mientras él se instalaba yo procedí a llamar a Sasuke.

Inspiré y exhalé aire repetidas veces antes de marcar el número y esperar.

_ Hola_ saludó serio, no me extrañó, ya que en su mente yo debería estar cenando con nuestros amigos_ ¿sucede algo?

_ Hola_ intenté sonar apesumbrada, fingiendo encontrarme mal_ siento molestarte Sasuke…pero….

_ ¿Qué ocurre? Estás rara_ parecía impacientarse.

_ No me encuentro bien_ solté, cuanto antes mejor_ ¿podrías traerme algo de la farmacia…?

_ Claro, en seguida voy_ al notar el tono de preocupación me sentí profundamente miserable.

_ ¡Sasuke!_ lo llamé antes de que colgase_ yo…yo…te quiero_ necesitaba decírselo antes de lo que se avecinaba.

_ Nos vemos ahora ¿de acuerdo?_ esa frase solo consiguió que mi corazón se estrechase un poco más al oír el "click" que anunciaba que había colgado.

Aparté el móvil de mi oreja y vi a Fugaku mirándome imperturbable, e imaginé que Sasuke me miraría de una forma mucho peor momentos más tarde y deseé no haberme metido en todo este lío.

_ Ya está_ le miré y forcé una sonrisa_ tú conocerás a tu tío y yo_ suspiré y miré hacia la ventana perdiendo mi vista en la noche_ yo firmaré mi sentencia.

El pequeño Uchiha no añadió nada, se puso a mi lado para mirar lo mismo que yo e hizo algo que jamás esperé, agarró mi mano y apretó fuerte.

"Quizá, yo no sea la única asustada aquí" miré sonriendole sinceramente y correspondiendo al apretón.

_ Todo irá bien_ dije_ Sasuke es un poco difícil pero es una buena persona.

* * *

Mi novio tardó a penas treinta minutos en llegar, e hizo algo que desde que había comenzado nuestra relación jamás había hecho, usó la copia de las llaves que yo le había dado para entrar. Cuando escuché el sonido de la cerradura suspiré, entre asustada e ilusionada, él no timbraba para no causarme molestias por estar mal. Sonreí para mí misma ante el gesto, olvidando por un momento lo que estaba por llegar.

Me levanté y salí a la puerta de mi sala a esperarle. Él se quedó quieto al verme, analizándome y constatando al momento que de enferma no tenía absolutamente nada.

_ Hola_ saludé. Él seguía con su vista fija en mi, sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

_ No pareces muy enferma_ siseó dejando entrever su molestia, no pude culparle.

_ Lo sé y lo siento_ di un paso hacia él y alzando mi mano hacia su brazo dije_ hay alguien que quiere verte.

Apartó mi brazo con brusquedad y me miró con odio, sentí mi alma partirse en millones de microscópicos pedazos.

_ ¿En serio estás haciendo esto Hyuuga?_ contestó soltando mi apellido con desdén_ ¿has traído a mi hermano a tu casa para tenderme una trampa?

_ No_ dije rápidamente con la mirada baja_ no es Itachi, es otra persona, que desea conocerte Sasuke. Lo siento, no tendría que haberlo hecho así pero…

_ Cállate_ la ira de la palabra fue una daga en mi pecho.

Me di cuenta que intentando hablarlo no conseguría nada así que simplemente me aparté de la puerta dejando ver quien se encontraba en su interior. Sasuke me siguió con una mirada de odio por un segundo y luego miró el interior de la habitación, y pude percibir un pequeño cambio en su expresión. Sin mirar a Fugaku, yo sabía lo que mi novio estaba viendo, una copia casi exacta de él a los 12 años; miré de nuevo al mayor que comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior de la sala. Al ponerse a mi altura susurró sin mirarme.

_ Quién es_ sonó como una orden inapelable.

_ Uchiha Fugaku, hijo de tu hermano_ miré de reojo su reacción y no vi nada_ él, deseaba conocerte. Acaba de perder a su madre.

Sasuke me dirigió una mirada fugaz y entró al salón, yo lo seguí pensando en que ya conocía la resolución de mi sentencia ante Sasuke. _Culpable por traición_. La pregunta que rondaba ahora por mi cabeza era _¿Cuál sería mi condena?_

Durante unos minutos ambos Uchiha se miraron escrutadoramente sin mediar palabra, mientras yo servía algo de beber y comer, más por mantenerme ocupada ante la creciente tensión que por ser buena anfitriona, cosa que realmente me importaba un reverendo pepino en ese momento.

_ Así que mi _querido_ hermano mayor tiene un hijo_ soltó Sasuke irónicamente, sin acabar el duelo de miradas que mantenía con su reciente sobrino_ _Ella_ dijo que querías conocerme ¿por qué?

Me sentí dolida por la forma de referirse a mí, tan fría, dura, impersonal.

_ Así es_ contestó el pequeño_ a parte de mi padre, eres mi única familia.

_ Curioso que me consideres familia sin si quiera conocerme_ Sasuke hablaba de forma neutral, yo sabía que estaba analizando al niño, intentando averiguar si todo esto era una treta de su hermano para acercarse a él.

_ Tú eres un Uchiha, yo soy un Uchiha. A todos los efectos somos familia_ respondió el pelinegro menor sin inmutarse. Vi a Sasuke esbozar un media sonrisa y supe que le había gustado la respuesta del chico, y a pesar de todo, de lo mal que me sentía y de que no sabía exactamente en que punto nos encontrabamos Sasuke y yo en ese mismo instante, me sentí feliz.

_ Bien_ dijo Sasuke_ espero que no tuvieras en tu mente un recibimiento caluroso y familiar, porque no será así.

_ No lo pretendo. Sólo quiero conocerte_ respondió sincero Fugaku mientras yo alternaba mis miradas entre ambos_ No voy a obligarte a comportarte conmigo como el tío perfecto.

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza y después de mirarme fugazmente habló.

_ Fugaku, ¿no?_ el niño asintió con la cabeza_ Realmente hoy no estoy de humor para encuentros familiares. Dejaremos lo de conocernos mejor para otro día. Y dile algo a tu padre de mi parte, conocerte a ti no incluye mi perdón hacia él, ¿está claro?_ el pequeño de los Uchiha asintió de nuevo_ te dejaré en tu casa.

_Realmente voy a pasar la noche aquí_ dijo el niño mirándome. Sasuke imitó el gesto mientras yo sonreía a su sobrino, con el que sin haberme dado cuenta había simpatizado.

_ Vale_ dijo mi novio_ déjame a solas con ella_ no fue una petición. Fugaku me miró pidiendo mi aprobación, el adolescente era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que ocurriría en mi salón en cuanto él lo abandonara. Yo sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, cuando era evidente que nada lo estaba.

En cuanto el niño se perdió por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de invitados, la tensión se hizo más palpable. Ninguno decía nada, y yo odiaba no saber que estaba pasando por la mente de Sasuke.

_ Lo siento_ claro, que original soy_ tenía que hacerlo, él necesitaba conocerte.

_ Claro_ su voz sonó grave y ruda, noté un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal_ la perfecta Hinata no pudo evitar meter sus narices donde no le llaman.

ME miró fijamente, irradiando furia y rencor, yo comprendí que me había metido donde no me llamaban, había asaltado la intimidad de Sasuke de una forma rastrera y eso para él era imperdonable.

_ Lo siento_ repetí.

_ Lo siento, lo siento_ ironizó_ ¿no sabes decir otra cosa? ¡Vamos Hinata! ¿Dónde está ahora el valor que sacaste para tenderme esta encerrona? ¿Dónde está la determinación que tuviste antes para mentirme y después decirme que me querías? ¡¿Dónde Hinata?!_ alzó la voz escupiendo las palabras, enfurecido y con sus ojos clavados en mi, obligandome a mirarle como si me hubiese atrapado con un imán.

_ No lo sé_ el chasqueó la lengua fastidiado_ solo sentí que debía hacerlo y… y… él necesitaba conocerte, acaba de perder a su madre. Nosotros sabemos lo que es eso…

_ ¡Claro!_ me interrumpió_ Dime, lo hiciste por él, ¿o por ti?

_ ¡¡Por él!!_ grité ofendida.

_ ¡¡Mientes!! Lo hiciste por ti, madita sea Hinata, lo hiciste por que te viste reflejada en ese niño, niño que quiere conocer a su tío. ¿No se te hace la historia algo familiar?

_ Sa-sasuke yo…

_ Pues es muy familiar Hinata, mucho. ¿No te recuerda a una pequeña niña que pierde a su madre e intenta llamar desesperadamente la atención de su padre? Una y otra y otra vez, incluso ahora con su vida hecha, con 25 años, ella sigue ahí, intentando que él la vea, la reconozca. Es tan patético Hinata_ lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, asimilando lo que intentaba decirme, sin creerme por donde había ido la conversación_ Asume de una vez que no eres nada para él y deja de actuar como una maldita monja de la caridad con los demás. Deja de meterte donde no te llaman.

Exploté.

_ ¿Dónde no me llaman Sasuke?_ me sorprendí de lo firme que sonaba mi voz_ a mi también se me hace familiar esa historia que cuentas. ¿Acaso no buscabas tú también la continua aprobación de tu padre? ¿Acaso no odias tanto a Itachi por eso? Por qué se fue, por que hizo su vida, por que era el puñetero ojo derecho de tu padre cuando aun vivía. ¡Maldita sea! Solo intentaba que ese niño no pasase por la misma mierda que nosotros Sasuke, que tuviese una maldita familia dentro de lo normal.¡Disculpame por ello!

_ Pues deja de intentar nada. Nadie te lo ha pedido._ ambos estábamos ya de pie, mirándonos desafiantes y ciegos de ira. Habíamos abandonado el sentido común y nuestra furia hablaba por nosotros_ es mi maldita vida, no te metas.

_ Tú, tú, tú, tú…_ ironicé_ Siempre y sólo TÚ ¿no Sasuke? Pues ten una cosa clara, no eres sólo tú. Se trata de todos. De Itachi, de Fugaku, de tus padres que no desearían veros así. Se trata de ti y de mi, y de tu maldito ego Uchiha que no te deja ver más allá de tus narices.

_ No te atrevas a…

_ ¿A qué Sasuke?_ me acerqué a él iracunda, cegada por la rabia_ Es hora de que te des cuenta de que no siempre eres sólo tú. Ahora somos los dos, piensa de una maldita vez como parte de una pareja. ¡¿Pero no puedes verdad?! Porque en cuanto alguien intenta acercarse a ti, que te abras a él, tú lo espantas, huyes, lo echas de tu vida. Dejame decirte una cosa más Sasuke, si no dejas que nos acerquemos más a ti, te quedarás solo.

_ Ni tú ni nadie me dice que coño tengo que hacer con mi vida, y mi forma de vivirla. Que estemos juntos no te da ese maldito y jodido derecho Hyuuga. Métetelo en la cabeza.

Tras esas palabras lo vi marcharse cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Me quedé de pie en medio del salón mirando a la nada y comenzando a notar un pequeño temblor en mis extremidades, fruto de la tensión.

Suspiré y miré hacia el pasillo, Fugaku seguramente había escuchado cada una de las palabras que habíamos dicho.

_Maldito ego Uchiha. Maldito orgullo Hyuuga._

* * *

Gracias por los reviews! :)


	16. Invitación y enfrentamiento

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16: Invitación y enfrentamiento.**

La puerta de mi consulta se abrió de golpe y unos firmes pasos caminaron hacia mi mesa, cuando iba a levantar la vista, un sobre cayó delante de mis narices sobre el escritorio, y después de una semana y media, oí su voz por primera vez.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ dijo frío, señalando con el dedo índice lo que acababa de tirar delante de mí. Le miré, entre contenta por verle de nuevo, porque estaba ahí y furiosa por su forma de entrar y por la orden que parecía darme.

_ Lo siento Doctora, le dije que no podía entrar así pero él…_ oí la voz de mi enfermera desde la puerta.

_ No importa Sora_ la miré sonriendo_ gracias de todas formas.

Ella abandonó el lugar echando una última mirada de desagrado a Sasuke, yo conocía lo suficiente a Sora como para saber que ahora mismo estaba maldiciendo el maldito apellido Uchiha. Suspiré y miré a mi "invitado".

_ Ella tiene razón, esto es un hospital y no puedes entrar de esta forma_ nos miramos, nuestros ojos se cruzaron un par de segundos por primera vez desde la discusión en mi casa. Me sorprendí a mi misma estando tan tranquila, no había ganas de llorar como pensé que tendría al volverle a ver, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer verle aún. Nos habíamos dicho tantas cosas…

_ Qué es eso_ repitió. Esta vez solté aire frustrada y miré el sobre; nada más verlo supe lo que era y supe que significaba exactamente, aún así no respondí lo que el esperaba escuchar. Si había decidido venir allí en plan gran Uchiha, no iba a darle el gusto.

_ Veamos, es un pequeño sobre, a tu nombre. Yo diría que es una carta_ respondí irónica. "Si crees que voy a echarme a tus pies después de todo lo que me dijiste, vete olvidandolo Uchiha" pensé.

_ No juegues conmigo Hinata_ siseó_ sé que es una jodida carta. Pero ¿por qué?

Miré el sobre de nuevo y delineé el escudo que mostraba con mis dedos. El escudo de mi familia. El escudo Hyuuga.

_ Pues_ abrí el sobre y leí la carta en alto.

.

_Estimado Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Tengo el placer de invitarle a la comida que se celebrará en mi casa este sábado. Estaría muy agradecido si nos complace con su presencia. Se trata de algo íntimo. Nada de negocios._

_Atentamente, Hyuuga Hiashi._

_._

_¿ Y bien? _ preguntó Sasuke, ya impaciente.

_ Siéntate_ le dije, yo sabía desde primera hora de la mañana cuando mi teléfono había sonado y al otro lado estaba un nervioso Neji, que esto sucedería.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_ ¿Si?_ respondí al teléfono mordiendo una tostada del desayuno_ es pronto Neji.

_ Lo sé, pero hay un problema.

_ ¿Problema? He tenido suficientes de esos últimamente Neji, ¿no podemos dejarlo para otro día?_ yo continuaba bebiendo mi café y dando pequeños mordiscos a la tostada.

_ Hinata ¿has visto la prensa hoy?_ el tono de mi primo sonaba urgente y algo nervioso, impropio de él, siempre tan calmado. Comencé a temerme lo peor.

_ No, la he recogido ya, pero aún no he tenido tiempo de ojearla ¿Qué sucede primo?

_ Coje la revista que sale hoy, como cada miércoles.

Solté la tostada y me levanté hacia donde había apoyado los periódicos y revistas que cada día llegaban a mi casa. Busqué la revista que me nombraba y volví a la mesa de la cocina.

_ ¿Y bien?_ dije a mi primo.

_ Páginas 23 y 24_ suspiré pasando hojas y quedé en shock al verlas_ Hinata, tu padre ya lo ha visto.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Abrí mi bolso y saqué la revista que esa mañana había estropeado mi desayuno y la puse delante de Sasuke. Él me miró desconcertado.

_ No me interesa la prensa rosa_ comentó_ quiero saber porque tu padre quiere comer conmigo.

_ Páginas 23 y 24_ dije repitiendo lo mismo que mi primo había dicho por la mañana_ ahí está tu respuesta.

Sasuke me miró con cara de pensar que yo le estaba tomando el pelo, pero vio mi certeza, y suspirando buscó las hojas mencionadas; sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y mirándome de nuevo alzó una ceja.

Suspiré y traje a mi propia mente el recuerdo de lo que se hallaba en esas hojas. Y repetí para mi misma el titular que coronaba unas cuantas fotografías.

_**Amor entre herederos.**_

Seguido de un interesante subtítulo informativo:

_El joven presidente Uchiha Sasuke y la primogénita Hyuuga viven un idílico romance propio de una película de amor_.

Sasuke paseaba su mirada entre lo que el artículo relataba y las fotos publicadas. Fotos que no dejaban lugar a dudas. No eran unas fotos en las que se nos viera caminando juntos, no. Ni en el mismo coche, tampoco. Todo eso podría ser fruto de una casualidad y no serían carnaza para los periodistas. Eran unas malditas fotos sacadas varias semanas antes. Delante del hospital. Sasuke me besaba de forma apasionada mientras yo mantenía mis manos agarrando fervientemente el cuello de su camisa. Eran unas buenas fotos, pero iban a llevarme al abismo.

_ ¿Esto…?_ dijo Sasuke señalando la foto más grande, nítida y propia de un fotograma de película romántica_ Es de hace unas semanas. ¿Fue cuando tuviste problemas con un paciente?

Asentí con la cabeza. Hacía 3 semanas casi, antes de todo lo sucedido con el sobrino de mi novio, un paciente fuera de si había intentado atacarme. Como estaba muy nerviosa quise irme a casa y llamé a Sasuke para que viniese a buscarme. Las fotos eran la prueba del recibimiento que mi novio me había dado al llegar fruto de sus nervios por el ataque.

_ Mi padre las ha visto_ hablé despues de un buen rato de silencio_ supongo que ahora entiendes la carta.

_ ¿También te ha invitado a ti?_ me preguntó sin dejar de leer el artículo. Reí. Él me miró desconcertado.

_ Sasuke, mi padre no me hace peticiones. Me da órdenes_ sonreí de medio lado.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Acababa de llegar a mi despacho. Me había puesto la bata e intentaba encender el ordenador sin mucho éxito. La llamada de Neji me había dejado en un estado entre la ira y el miedo. Sora entró y pude ver que entre sus manos traía la maldita revista.

_ Hinata_ supe que iba a hablarme de eso al oirla llamarme por mi nombre de pila.

_ Lo sé Sora. Lo he visto_ dije sin molestarme en fingir que no estaba de buen humor.

_ Es guapo_ dijo con una sonrisa pícara e intentando sacarle hierro al asunto. Yo devolví la sonrisa sin muchas ganas y suspiré dejándome caer en el sillón_ ¿es por tu padre?

_ Ajá_ respondí sin entusiasmo_ sé que las ha visto, no creo que tarde mucho en hacerme saber su opinión. Estúpidas fotos.

_ No te preocupes, por lo que sé del chico Uchiha no es alguien que se acobarde. Estará a tu lado_ intentó tranquilizarme.

_ Hace más de una semana que no hablamos_ solté_ esas fotos no llegan en el mejor momento, en realidad, han llegado en el peor de todos.

_ ¿Habéis roto?

_ Mmm_ pensé_no. Aunque tampoco sé muy bien en que punto estamos. Discutimos y nos dijimos cosas horribles.

_ Tendrás que llamarlo para decirle lo de las fotos, tiene que saberlo.

_ Algo me dice que mi propio padre se encargará de eso…_ el sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó. Miré la pantalla y vi que era una extensión de Hyuuga's Corp. Sora salió dejándome sola para enfrentarme al hombre que me había dado la vida y que al mismo tiempo me la quitaba con cada uno de sus desprecios.

_ Padre_ saludé desganada y formalmente_ ¿cómo te encuentras?

_ Déjate de formalismos Hinata_ directo al grano, como siempre_ ¿cómo se te ocurre salir con Uchiha Sasuke y no decir nada? ¡EL Uchiha! Por Dios bendito hija. Y esas fotos…_ yo dejaba que soltase el sermón_ ¿Es así como te eduqué? Besando de esa forma a alguien en público. ¡Maldita sea Hinata, el Uchiha!_ continuó hablando durante un largo rato más maldiciendo el apellido de Sasuke varias veces_ Bien, te espero el sábado en la mansión para comer. Adiós.

_ Adiós padre.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

**_ **No tienes que ir Sasuke_ comenté finalmente_ envía una nota a mi padre declinando la oferta.

Me miró intentando descifrar si lo que yo le decía era sincero.

_ Yo tengo que ir_ continué_ ya sabes, no puedo negarme cuando se trata de él. La muñequita de Hyuuga Hiashi. Después de todo, tenías razón en lo que decías. Tranquilo_ suspiré y sonreí desganada_ todo lo que hará será maldecirme por juntarme con el maldito hijo de Fugaku, que le he vuelto a decepcionar y todas esas cosas que más le valdría grabar en un disco y darle a reproducir para ahorrar saliva.

_ Iré_ fue todo lo que dijo.

_ No creo que sea buena idea Sasuke.

_ No voy a esconderme Hinata. Tu padre no me da miedo _ me miró fijamente.

_ No es eso_ suspiré_ ¿en serio crees que es el momento de ponernos delante de mi padre y decirle que estamos juntos?

_ Bueno, las fotos no dejan lugar a dudas realmente_ esbozó una media sonrisa haciéndome enrojecer al darme cuenta de que miles de personas estarían viendo ese momento íntimo entre nosotros.

_ No me refiero a eso_ dije ruborizada_ sabes lo que quería decir. Las cosas…las cosas entre nosotros…._ no sabía como seguir_ en fin, ¡hace más de una semana que no hablamos!

_ ¿Y?_ dijo imperturbable_ estamos juntos ¿no?

_¡Claro!_ solté más emocionada de lo que desearía_ pero, sigo pensando que no es el momento.

_ Iremos_ el plural me sonó de forma deliciosa_ ¿comemos juntos?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta, ¿Estaba Sasuke intentando que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad?

_ Cla-claro_ dije_ ¿estas seguro? No tenemos que comer juntos si no te apetece Sasuke.

_ No lo sugeriría si ese fuese el caso.

_ De acuerdo_ sonreí_ yo saldré antes que tú, asi que si quieres me acercaré a tu oficina, ¿te parece bien?

_ Si, nos vemos allí_ se levantó y yo volví a concentrarme en el historial médico que estaba leyendo antes de su interrupción_ Hinata_ me sobresalté al darme cuenta de que no se había dirigido a la puerta y había rodeado la mesa para estar ahora inclinado hacia mí.

Me besó. Y de repente todo dejó de existir, la discusión de hacía unas semanas, la vuelta de Itachi, las malditas fotos, las palabras hirientes, mi padre. Todo quedó relegado a un segundo plano. Disfruté del beso como si llevase milenios sin tocar esos labios. Oh Dios, ¡Cuánto le había echado de menos!

Al separarnos nos miramos fijamente con los ojos brillantes.

_ Siento…siento como acabaron las cosas el otro día…_ logré decir, si, todo eso estaba en un segundo plano. Pero no podíamos ignorarlo.

_ Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde_ dijo sin dejar de mirarme, su tono de voz era tranquilo y dulce, lo que me tranquilizó. Hablaríamos de ello en otro momento pero su forma de decirlo me hizo ver que no sería una conversación hiriente como el otro día.

Sonreí. Sonreí abierta y sinceramente por primera vez desde aquella noche.

_ Vale, ahora vete_ dije dándole un simpático y cariñoso empujoncito_ mi próximo paciente lleva demasiado esperando.

_ Hmpf…_ dijo acercándose a la puerta.

_ ¡Sasuke!_ alcé la voz cuando puso la mano en la manilla, él me miró_ Cuidado con mi enfermera, no le ha hecho mucha gracia que antes la ignoraras.

El sonrió de medio lado y me di cuenta de que si hacía ese mismo gesto delante de Sora, mi malhumorada enfermera simplemente se derretiría. Volví a sonreír. Condenado atractivo Uchiha.

En cuanto se fue y retomé mi trabajo, la imagen de mi padre vino a mi cabeza. ¿Quién diría que sería él el que propiciaría mi reconciliación con Sasuke?

"Padre, si supieras lo que acabas de hacer, te practicarías el Harakiri" y volví a mi labor.

* * *

Subí en el ascensor hasta la planta donde se encontraba el despacho de Sasuke. Pasaban un poco de las 2 de la tarde y estaba nerviosa. ¡Por el amor de dios! Estaba nerviosa por salir a comer son Sasuke, no se me ocurría nada más ridículo.

Llegué a la mesa de su secretaria, estaba bastante tensa. "Con la carta de mi padre seguro que Sasuke ha estado de un humor de perros" pensé "lo habrá pagado con la pobre chica".

_ Hola_ dije sonriendo para aliviar la tensión_ ¿Estás Sasuke en su despacho? Quedé para comer con él.

LA chica me miró nerviosa, ¿qué diablos le pasaba? Vale que mi novio podía tener muy mal humor, pero tampoco era para tanto.

_ Hinata-san_ la mujer ya me conocía_ la verdad es que Sasuke-sama si está en su despacho_ sonreí_ pero …ahora hay alguien con él.

LA chica lanzaba miradas nerviosas a la puerta y no pude más que empezar a preocuparme. ¿Qué sucedía ahí que la alteraba tanto?

DE repente escuché la voz de Sasuke, no entendí lo que decía, pero él jamás hablaba en ese tono tan alto. Miré a la puerta todavía más desconcertada y regresé mi vista a la secretaria, que se mordía la uñas de forma nerviosa.

_ ¿Sucede algo ahí dentro?_ le pregunté. Cuando la mujer iba a contestarme oí una voz a mi espalda que se me hacía conocida.

_ Hinata-san_ me giré sobre mi misma para observar quien me llamaba; Fugaku.

_ ¿Fugaku? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ alcé una ceja interrogante.

El niño alzó una mano y señaló la oficina de su tío.

_ Papá está ahí_ abrí los ojos espantada_ llevan un buen rato. Yo le dije que no era una buena idea.

El tono calmado con el que lo dijo me sorprendió, ¿es que no comprendía que esos dos juntos en una misma habitación no podía traer más que problemas?

Caminé decidida y abrí la puerta del despacho intentando hacer el mayor ruido posible. "De nuevo metiéndome donde no me llaman" pensé. Al momento vi los dos pares de ojos negros mirándome.

_ Hola Sasuke_ saludé sonriendo_ Itachi.

El menor solo gruñó y se dejó caer sentado en su sillón, el mayor correspondió a mi saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Continué hablando.

_ Tienes a tu secretaria al borde del colapso por estrés_ me acerqué a Sasuke y apoyé mi mano sobre su cabeza, era mi forma de decirle que tenía que tranquilizarse, desvié mi vista a Itachi_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_ fue la forma más sutil que encontré de decirle ¿qué maldita gilipollez se te pasó por la cabeza para presentarte aquí?.

_ Hmpf_ se cruzó de brazos_ negocios.

Alcé una ceja totalmente perdida. Miré a Sasuke.

_ El bastardo quiere proponerle a la junta de la empresa que financie una clínica. Quiere abrir su propia consulta privada, vinculada a las Empresas Uchiha_ dijo sin mirarme.

_ Y tu novio dice que soy un oportunista.

Escuché a Sasuke maldecir por lo bajo. Yo alternaba mis miradas entre ambos. Me había quedado sin palabras.

_ Esta empresa también es mía_ comentó casualmente Itachi.

_ No creo que…_ comencé a decir.

_ Pensé que no te interesaba_ escupió el menor.

_ Y así es_ dijo llanamente_ no me interesaba para nada ocupar el puesto que tienes tú ahora mismo, eso no significa que no tenga derechos también. Soy tan Uchiha como tú, hermanito.

_ Los derechos también conllevan deberes Itachi_ soltó Sasuke levantándose. Yo agarré su mano, y él me miró.

Estaban a punto de comenzar una discusión igualita a la que había cuando yo entré.

_ Está bien_ dije caminando_ ya basta.

Ambos me miraron sin entender porque me entrometía.

_ Os estáis comportando como dos niños pequeños_ suspiré y me senté sobre la butaca de Sasuke, él lo hizo sobre uno de los apoyabrazos, mientras Itachi permanecía de pie_ Gritando incoherencias e insultos no solucionareis nada. Solo conseguiréis infartar a la secretaria y dar un pésimo ejemplo a Fugaku.

Los dos seguían lanzándose miradas retadoras, así que opté por seguir hablando.

_ Sasuke, deja que Itachi hable con la junta_mi novio me fulminó con la mirada_ no me mires así. El 50% de esta empresa es suya, te guste o no. Tiene ese derecho.

Vi al mayor sonreir de forma triunfal y socarrona.

_ Itachi_ él me miró mientras Sasuke continuaba con el ceño fruncido_ puede que la junta acepte tu propuesta. Pero cuando te fuiste renunciaste a liderar la empresa, y ahora lo hace Sasuke. Eso le da ciertos privilegios. Vuestros socios pueden apoyar tu plan, pero la última palabra la tendrá él_ miré a Sasuke, que ahora sonreía_ Si tu hermano no quiere que eso salga a adelante, da igual lo que la junta diga.

Se hizo el silencio durante un rato. Cuando estaba segura de que me prestaban atención de nuevo, continué.

_ Así que dejad de actuar como dos adolescentes y haced esto de forma profesional. No de hermano a hermano. Hacedlo de socio a socio_ los dos se sorprendieron de mis palabras_ y dejad de volverme loca con esta maldita rivalidad.

_ ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar todo eso en unos minutos?_ me preguntó Itachi.

_ Soy la heredera Hyuuga, ¿Crees que mi padre me cedería su empresa sin haberme dado unas nociones básicas?_ sonreí de medio lado, al más puro estilo Uchiha_ _Da igual lo que los demás digan, tú SIEMPRE tendrás la última palabra, eso es ser un líder__ recité las palabras de mi padre.

Los dos hombres asintieron levemente.

_ Y yo he venido aquí para ir a comer_ sonreí dulcemente a Sasuke_ y me muero de hambre. Y tú y tu hijo deberíais ir a casa a hacer lo mismo.

El nombrado se levantó y se fue sin despedirse. Sasuke y yo nos quedamos a solas.

_ ¿Vamos?_ me dijo cogiendo su chaqueta.

_ Vamos_ sonreí_ pero tú invitas, acabo de evitar una masacre entre hermanos, creo que me lo merezco.

Él sonrió de medio lado y pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros salimos de su despacho.

* * *

¡Gracias por los reviews!

Es el segundo fic que actualizo hoy, espero poder seguir este ritmo.

¡HAsta pronto!


	17. Mi propia forma de hacer las cosas

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

**Advertencia: pseudo-intento de lemmon. **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17: Mi propia forma de hacer las cosas.**

Miré de nuevo por la ventanilla del copiloto del coche de Sasuke y resoplé. Eso que me estaba sucediendo no era verdad, no lo era.

Observé a mi novio de reojo, que crispaba los dedos alrededor del volante como signo de mal humor. _Quizá_ si era verdad. _Quizá_ si acabábamos de pasar por delante de mi edificio, y _quizá _si estaba rodeado de un montón de periodistas y fotógrafos, y _quizá, sólo quizá_ Sasuke acabaría agujereando el cuero del volante de su caro coche.

_ Tarde o temprano tendré que ir a mi casa_ dije atendiendo de reojo a la reacción de mi acompañante, sabía que estaba de un humor de perros y no quería arriesgarme a empeorarlo.

_ Hmpf_ soltó.

_ Se les pasará Sasuke, es sólo…_ pensé las palabras correctas_ la novedad. Pronto se olvidarán de nosotros.

_ No pienso dejarte delante de tu casa para que te asedien a preguntas_ respondió gruñendo.

_ Pero…

_ Iremos a mi apartamento y entraremos desde el garaje. No habrá fotos, ni micrófonos ni nada.

_ Si, y nos libraremos de salir mañana en las páginas de sucesos_ vi que alzaba una ceja y me miraba de reojo_ ¡Oh vamos! Al salir del restaurante casi matas al pobre reportero.

_ Hmpf…, se lo merecía.

_ Sólo hace su trabajo_ suspiré_ si, lo sé, es muy molesto_ respondí su muda pregunta.

* * *

Al llegar al edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de Sasuke me di cuenta de que presentaba el mismo aspecto que el mío; completamente colapsado por la prensa. Suspiré.

_ De acuerdo, de repente entrar por el garaje sin ser vistos me parece la mejor idea que has tenido desde que salimos juntos.

Vi la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Sasuke y gruñí. Odiaba el maldito apellido Hyuuga, y estaba empezando a sentir lo mismo por el Uchiha.

En cuanto estuvimos a salvo en el piso de Sasuke agradecí el hecho de tener algo de ropa en su armario, podría darme una ducha, encargar algo para cenar e irme a dormir intentando olvidar aquel fatídico día; y por supuesto, ignorando lo que me esperaba el sábado.

Mientras veía a Sasuke quitarse el elegante traje que llevaba puesto rebusqué en mi bolso. Saqué mi teléfono móvil y miré la pantalla. _37 llamadas perdidas_. Las borré sin mirar sabiendo que todas y cada una de ellas eran de periodistas. Gruñí apagando el teléfono en cuanto volvió a vibrar en mi mano.

Sasuke me miró con tan solo el pantalón puesto.

_ ¿Sucede algo?

_ Moscones_ fue todo lo que dije lanzando el teléfono sobre la cama y cogiendo una camiseta de Sasuke_ creo que me daré una ducha.

Abrí el grifo del agua caliente para que cogiese temperatura mientras comenzaba a desvestirme. Lancé la ropa a una esquina del baño y me pasé la mano por el pelo esperando a que se calentase el agua, sin ya nada de ropa puesta. La frustración debía de nublar mis sentidos porque en ningún momento escuché la puerta abrirse ni a Sasuke entrar, hasta que sus fuertes brazos me rodearon por la espalda y sentí sus labios paseando libremente por mi cuello.

_ Mmm…_ dije echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola en su hombro_ pervertido.

Noté como sonreía ante mi cuello y después succionaba dejandome seguramente una visible marca.

_ Necesito ducharme_ apunté en un tono bajo sin convencimiento, porque tener las manos de Sasuke vagando por mi cintura y su lengua jugando con el lóbulo de mi oreja me parecía una idea infinitamente mejor que una ducha. Despues de todo, la bañera seguiría en su sitio más tarde, ¿no?

_ Ahorremos agua_ fue su respuesta mientras de un hábil movimiento me giraba dejándome frente a él, pegándose a mí y apoderándose posesiva y pasionalmente de mis labios.

Gemí.

Pasé mis brazos por el cuello de Sasuke y me entregué al beso. Noté que Sasuke llevaba solo su ropa interior puesta y que tras la fina capa de ropa se notaba su excitación. Sonreí.

Bajé mis manos acariciando sus hombros y su espalda de forma delicada, notando como la piel reaccionaba bajo mis caricias, Sasuke comenzaba un reguero de besos desde mi oreja por mi cuello llegando hasta mis pechos. Se entretuvo un rato en el nacimiento de mi escote hasta que se adueñó de uno de mis pezones.

_ ¡S-SASUKE!

Como toda respuesta usó la mano libre con la que no sujetaba mi cintura y comenzó a masajear mi otro pecho. Yo continué bajando mis manos y agarré el bóxer y comencé bajarlo mientras repartía lametones, besos y mordiscos por los pectorales y el abdomen de mi novio, obligándole a abandonar momentaneamente su tarea.

Una vez que ambos estábamos sin ninguna prenda Sasuke me alzó metiéndonos en la ducha. Me reí mientras pasaba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura produciendo una placentera fricción entre nuestros, ya muy excitados, sexos.

Sasuke gruñó fieramente ante el contacto y yo repetí mi movimiento de caderas haciéndonos a los dos suspirar de placer. Estábamos bajo el agua caliente, aunque la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos sobrepasaba bastante la del líquido elemento, por lo que la notaba incluso algo fresca. Era excitante.

Sasuke me apoyó contra la fría pared de la ducha y se entregó de nuevo a mi cuello, yo hundí mis manos en su cabello y daba pequeño tirones cuando el succionaba ese pequeño punto debajo de mi oreja que me hacía perder la cordura

_ ¡Dios!_ grité cuando noté su mano haciendo pequeño círculos sobre mi clítoris_ Sí…

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás golpeándome al instante con la pared de una forma dolorosa. Ignoré el dolor, lo que mi novio estaba haciendo con sus manos acaparaba mi entera atención.

_ Hinata…_ gruñó él apartándose unos centímetros y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Noté la primera embestida. Profunda. Arqueé mi espalda de nuevo. Como movida por unos hilos invisibles comencé a moverme al mismo ritmo que las caderas de Sasuke.

_ Mmm…dios…_ susurré besándole.

_ Hin….

Empecé a notar el orgasmo viniendo y comencé a moverme más rápido, Sasuke lo entendió e hizo las penetraciones más cortas y rápidas.

Gritamos el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo, alcanzando el clímax juntos.

Nos quedamos es esa posición recuperando las fuerzas durante unos minutos. Noté a Sasuke moverse para separarse y lo agarré con fuerza; el alzó una ceja mirándome sin entender. Me sonrojé.

_ Yo…creo que no podré sujetarme con las piernas si me dejas sobre el suelo_ bajé la vista avergonzada mientras Sasuke reía a carcajada limpia_¡No es gracioso!_ dije dándole un golpecito y sonriendo cariñosamente.

_ Bueno_ dijo él manteniéndome sujeta_ la bañera está llena, sentémonos un rato y disfrutemos de un relajante baño_ sonrió de medio lado_ mientras tus piernas se recuperan.

Mi novio se sentó poniéndome entre sus piernas, de forma que apoyé mi espalda sobre su pecho. Y mientras el vapor del agua me relajaba pensé que una semana y media lejos de él había sido una auténtica tortura.

* * *

El sonido de mi teléfono móvil me despertó. Me revolví en la cama sumida en el sueño todavía mientras el aparato continuaba soltando lo que en ese momento me parecía una diabólica música. Noté a Sasuke gruñir y revolverse en la cama.

_ Coge esa llamada o apaga ese maldito aparato Hyuuga_ gruñó tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

Suspiré, alargué el brazo hasta la mesilla y miré la pantalla. Neji. ¿Qué pasaba con mi primo que últimamente me llamaba siempre tan temprano?

_ Neji…_ saludé descolgando con voz pastosa y oyendo un feo insulto de Sasuke refiriéndose a mi primo.

_ Hinata, sé que es muy temprano y hoy libras en el hospital. Pero tienes que venir a Hyuuga´s Corp es importante.

_ ¡Oh vamos Neji!_ sollocé tontamente_ son las 8 de la mañana y ayer fue un día horrible con toda esa prensa siguiendome, ¡ten un poco de compasión!

_ Precisamente porque tengo compasión te estoy avisando. Ven a las oficinas, es grave_ y acto seguido colgó el teléfono impidiendome darle una respuesta.

Apoyé el móvil de nuevo y haciéndo un gran esfuerzo comencé a levantarme, Sasuke se giró para mirarme.

_ ¿Te vas?

_ Eso parece. No sé que demonios estará pasando en la empresa de mi familia, pero al parecer Neji opina que es catastrófico y debo ir_ gruñí buscando algo decente que ponerme entre la escasa ropa que tenía en casa de Sasuke_ estoy empezando a plantearme bloquear las llamadas de mi primo, últimamente se ha convertido en un portador de malas noticias.

Vi a Sasuke levantarse con esfuerzo e ir hacia el baño. Cuando salió yo ya me había arreglado con un sencillo vestido negro que había dejado algún dia en su casa.

_ ¿Vas a ir a trabajar?_ le pregunté calzándome los zapatos negros de tacón que llevaba el día anterior.

_ Hmpf, tu primo me ha desvelado así que me pasaré por la empresa_ me miró_ ¿tienes llaves?

_ ¿Eh?

_ Las llaves que te dí de mi apartamento_ explicó resoplando_ ¿las tienes?

_ Si, ¿por qué?

_ Por si sales antes que yo para que puedas entrar_ explicó simplemente.

_ Sasuke, tengo que volver a mi casa.

_ Y lo harás, pero cuando esos locos fotografos dejen de perseguirnos, por ahora prefiero mantenerte cerca.

Rodé los ojos por lo sobreprotector que era pero vi inutil discutir, al fin y al cabo ¿quién hace cambiar de idea a Uchiha Sasuke?

Me despedí con un beso y llamando a un taxi para llegar antes, me encaminé a mi sitio menos preferido en el mundo: el edificio de Hyuuga´s Corp.

Salí del ascensor en la última planta, donde se encontraba el despacho de mi padre. Y me acerqué al mostrador de su secretaria, una Hyuuga, cómo no.

_ Hinata-sama_ me saludó con una reverencia que vi excesiva y yo correspondí con una inclinación de cabeza_ su padre y Neji-san estás reunidos en su despacho.

_ ¿Puedo saber con quién?_ pregunté.

_ Con Uchiha-san_ repondió simplemente.

_ ¿Perdón…?_ las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca ya que tenía mi cerebro totalmente concentrado en procesar lo que la mujer me había dicho.

_ Uchiha Itachi llegó hace una hora pidiendo una reunión con Hiashi-sama.

¡Eso tenía que ser una broma! ¡Una broma ridícula, pesada y de mal gusto! ¿Qué diablos hacía Itachi allí?

Me acerqué a la puerta del despacho, recoloqué mi pelo y llamé con dos leves toques. Escuché un seco "adelante" y entré.

Era cierto. Itachi estaba allí. Miré a Neji buscando una explicación y el tenía una sonrisa en la cara que quería decir "te dije que era importante que vinieras"

_ Hinata_ miré a mi padre cuando me llamó_ ¿puedo saber que haces aquí?

_ ¿Acaso no puedo pasar a verte padre?_ respondí acercándome y tomando asiento. Observé a Itachi y constaté que su sonrisa no podía traer nada bueno_ no sabía que ahora tenías buenas relaciones con el primogénito de Fugaku_ comenté un poco cegada por la ira_ pensé que no querías tener nada que ver con la "sucia sangre Uchiha".

Mi padre me lanzó una mirada furibunda y de advertencia.

_ Tú metes en tu cama a un Uchiha y yo hago negocios con otro, ¿cuál es de las dos te parece una situación más_ sucia_?_ respondió cortante devolviéndome el golpe y haciéndome enrojecer y desear haberme mordido la lengua antes de hablar_ Itachi ha venido a ofrecernos algo muy interesante, y me alegro de que estés aquí, porque estaba pensando en ti para llevarlo.

_ ¿Llevar qué?_ pregunté temiéndome la respuesta.

_ He venido a ofrecerle a tu padre que financie la clínica que voy a abrir. Será una clínica de medicina prestigiosa donde trabajaran los mejores y los más cualificados. Y por supuesto, reportará muchos beneficios a los Hyuuga_ dijo el pelinegro mirándome.

Abrí la boca asombrada y fruncí el ceño después. Olvidándome del decoro que siempre me obligaba a mantener ante mi padre, exploté.

_ ¡Esto es una broma! ¿no?_ dije mirando a Itachi_ Lo único que pretendes con todo esto es molestar a Sasuke, ¿y qué mejor manera que uniéndote a su empresa más competitiva? Eres un jodido manipulador Uchiha_ le señalé con el dedo y golpeé su pecho con él_ un manipulador y un traidor. Arriesgué mi relación con Sasuke cuando me pediste que te ayudara con tu hijo y ahora…

_ Lo personal y los negocios son cosas diferentes querida_ me interrumpió con una sonrisa socarrona.

_ Padre…_ gruñí_ ¿no se te pasará por la cabeza aceptar?

_ Realmente si_ me fulminó con la mirada por mi anterior pérdida de los nervios_ es una idea interesante e innovadora. Y quiero que tú te encargues de ella.

_ ¿Yo? ¡Ni lo sueñes!

_ Siempre has querido dedicarte a la medicina y….

_ Ya me dedico a la medicina padre, y adoro mi trabajo.

_ Pero ahora podrías juntar Hyuuga´s Corp y tu vocación y así estarías más involucrada en la empresa. Podrías dejar el hospital y ejercer en la clínica si no deseas dedicarte solo a dirigirla.

_ No pienso dejar el hospital padre y no voy a…_ mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Reconocí la melodía: era Sasuke_ disculpadme un segundo.

Salí del despacho y cogí la llamada.

_ Sin son malas noticias ahorratelas Sasuke_ le dije nada más pegar el aparato a la oreja.

_ Vaya, a alguien no le sienta bien visitar a su familia…_ ironizó_ sólo quería recordarte que quites la alarma al llegar a casa, porque sino la desconectas al entrar suena un minuto despues de haber abierto la puerta.

_ De acuerdo_ respondí lacónica.

_ Ahora vas a decirme que te pasa_ no era una pregunta.

_ ¿Adivina quien ha venido a sugerirle a mi padre un interesante negocio?_ esperé un segundo dejando la pregunta en el aire_ el traidor de tu hermano.

_ Vaya, ¿Ahora es un traidor?_ dijo con sarcasmo.

_ ¡Oh! Cállate_ le expliqué a Sasuke lo que mi padre pretendía, que yo dirigiese esa clínica y me encargara de todo_ no pienso hacerlo.

_ Hinata_ sonó extrañamente serio así que presté atención_ si no puedes con ellos, únete a ellos.

_ ¿Y eso que quiere decir?_ resoplé.

_ Hazlo. Itachi quiere esa clínica ¿no? Pues acepta lo que tu padre te ofrece. Haz esa clínica a tu modo, dirígela y llévala a tu forma. Demuestra a Hiashi que puedes hacer las cosas a tu manera y hacerlas bien_ calló durante un segundo y continuó_ y por favor, ¡Sé una jefa horrible con Itachi!

Me reí. La idea de Sasuke no era tan mala.

_ Creeme que tu hermano ha pasado a estar en mi lista negra. Pero creo que tienes razón. ¿Mi padre quiere que dirija esto? Pues lo haré. Y lo haré a mi manera.

_ Muy bien. Te veo en casa.

_ Claro. ¡Gracias por el consejo!_ sonreí.

_Cualquier cosa por fastidiar a Itachi y a mi suegro_ ambos nos despedimos riendo todavía.

Entré de nuevo al despacho y mi padre me miraba reprochándome el haberme ausentado.

_ Padre, Itachi_ dije sentándome de nuevo y enviando una sonrisa perversa cargada de significado a Neji que me la devolvió entendiendo que tenía un plan_ acepto. Creemos la Clínica Hyuuga. Yo la dirigiré.

Si mi padre se sorprendió no lo mostró. Pero la sonrisa que se reflejó en su rostro después me hizo entender que había deseado esa respuesta. Lo que él no sabía es que aquel nuevo proyecto se llevaría a mi estilo, no al de Hyuuga Hiashi.

* * *

¡Gracias por los reviews! De verdad necesito ánimos, estoy un poco atascada con esta historia.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	18. ¿Uchiha?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

Antes de nada disculparme por la tardanza, he estado sin ordenador. Se me estropeó el disco duro y he tenido que reescribir este capítulo. No me gusta tanto como el que había escrito originalmente y se perdió, así que lo siento.

Disfrutad la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: ¿Uchiha?**

Alcé la cabeza observando con temor el gran portón de la mansión Hyuuga; una gran construcción de estilo oriental antiguo, aunque en su interior albergara las más modernas comodidades. Suspiré. Jamás había sentido aquello como mi hogar, los pocos buenos recuerdos que tenía de aquella casa eran de cuando aún vivía mi madre.

_ Vamos_ escuché la voz de Sasuke a mi lado, apoyando su mano derecha sobre mi hombro. Se le veía sereno, tranquilo y orgulloso como siempre, todo lo contrario a mí, que estaba nerviosa, alterada y aterrada.

El día de la comida con mi padre, Hyuuga Hiashi, había llegado.

* * *

Llamé a la puerta y en apenas tres segundos uno de los sirvientes la abrió. Era, sobra decirlo, una Hyuuga. Hizo una reverencia excesiva hacia mi persona y cogió nuestros abrigos.

_ Bienvenida a casa Hinata-sama_ dijo inclinándose de nuevo. "Casa" pensé "esta no es mi casa" _ estamos encantados de tenerlo en nuestro hogar, Uchiha-san.

Vi a Sasuke sonreír irónicamente, pensando seguramente que un Uchiha sería cualquier cosa, menos bien recibido en el hogar Hyuuga; suspiré y seguimos a la mujer. Nos llevó hasta uno de los jardines de la mansión, donde se había dispuesto una pequeña mesa y unos sillones para mayor comodidad. Mi padre se levantó de uno de ellos para recibirnos. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Noté la mano de Sasuke rodeando la mía, era su forma de decirme que debía tranquilizarme. "Estoy aquí" leí en su mirada. Intenté sonreír.

_ Hija_ saludó solemnemente_ Sasuke-san.

_ Buenos días padre_ respondí acercándome e inclinando la cabeza.

_ Hiashi-san_ soltó secamente mi novio.

_ Todavía es temprano para comer, por lo que me he permitido el lujo de preparar esta pequeña estancia para charlar mientras esperamos. Sentaos.

Miré a mi novio pero me senté al lado de mi padre, era una comida informal pero yo conocía lo suficiente a mi padre para saber la importancia que le daba a las formas; así que ocupé mi lugar de heredera, a su derecha. Sasuke se acomodó en el sillón de enfrente.

_ Hinata_ dijo mi padre_ he pensado que podrías deleitarnos con uno de esos maravillosos tés que preparas.

Me tensé inmediatamente en mi lugar, con los nervios no había pensado en ningún momento que mi padre querría quedarse a solas con mi novio. Conocía lo suficiente las mañas del líder de mi familia como para temer dejarlos a solas.

_ No será necesario padre_ oí la voz de mi hermana que como un ángel salvador apareció con una bandeja con los servicios de té, la miré y sonreí agradecida_ supuse que desearíais beber algo y yo misma lo he preparado.

_ Gracias Hanabi_ le dije_ siempre tan atenta.

Ella me sonrió sincera. Mi hermana vivía aún en la mansión aunque ya estudiaba en la universidad. Estudiaba empresariales, lo cual hacía que mi padre estuviese muy orgulloso de ella; lo que Hiashi no sabía es que mi pequeña hermana estudiaba a la vez Arquitectura que era su gran sueño, carrera que se costeaba con la herencia de mi madre y el dinero que las acciones Hyuuga le daban. Tomó asiento al otro lado de mi padre.

La misma sirvienta que nos había abierto apareció.

_ Hiashi-sama, el último invitado ha llegado.

_ Hazlo pasar_ respondió.

Miré a SAsuke y luego a mi hermana, que me hizo ver que no tenía ni idea de quien era. Pensé en Neji, pero lo descarté rápido pensando que si se tratase de mi primo lo hubiesen anunciado por su nombre, ya que él había vivido durante mucho tiempo allí. Todavía sumida en mis pensamientos, el último invitado hizo acto de aparición. Mi padre se levantó para recibirlo.

_ Bienvenido a mi hogar, Itachi_ dijo mi padre.

Alcé la vista y lo miré. Sasuke se había enfurecido, aunque su semblante a penas cambió yo pude notar su tensión.

_ Gracias por invitarme Hiashi.

El mayor de los Uchiha se sentó al lado de su hermano y el silencio se hizo en la estancia. Era un silencio incómodo y desagradable, yo daba pequeños sorbos a mi taza de té, intentando tranquilizarme. Sabía porque mi padre había traído a Itachi, pretendía hacer sentir más incómodo aún a Sasuke. Él sabía perfectamente la clase de relación que ambos hermanos mantenían, todos en el mundo de los grandes negocios conocían la aversión del pequeño de los Uchiha por su hermano mayor, y como si de un negocio se tratase mi padre pretendía sacar provecho de ella.

_ Bien_ dijo mi padre apoyando su taza_ ¿hasta cuando pensais seguir con esta tontería?

Miré a mi progenitor y tomé aire.

_ No sé a que te refieres padre.

_ Claro que lo sabes_ respondió serio_ me refiero a esto que haces llamar "relación".

Escupió la última palabra, cargada de una mezcla de odio y asco, paseó su mirada por todos.

Hanabi servía más té visiblemente incómoda, Sasuke mantenía esa expresión neutra, como si lo que mi padre dijese no fuera con él, estaba claro que no iba a mostrarse débil ante él. Observó también a Itachi y yo lo imité, me sorprendí al ver su cara, no era nada de lo que esperaba ver. Itachi miraba a mi padre serio, con el ceño algo fruncido, como si estuviese molesto. Agité mi cabeza levemente, los nervios me traicionaban ¿por qué iba a estar Itachi molesto?

_ Hija_ fijé mis ojos en mi padre_ ambos sabemos que esto no es más que un capricho del Uchiha, tú no eres más que la mujer de turno, aquella con la que pasarlo bien. ¿Y quién mejor que la heredera Hyuuga? La mujer prohibida, el tesoro difícil de conseguir. En cuanto se canse de ti, que será pronto, te dejará tirada.

_ Padre…yo.._ ahí estaba. Así era yo ante Hiashi, miserable, patética e invisible.

_ Se equivoca Hyuuga_ oí a Sasuke_ esto no es ningún juego.

Bebió más té, mi novio no pensaba darle más explicaciones, él jamás se excusaba ante nadie y mi padre no iba a ser ninguna excepción.

_ A ver si lo entiendo Uchiha_ habló calmadamente pero de forma severa Hiashi _ ¿intentas decirme que estás enamorado de mi hija? ¿Qué la quieres?

_ Así es_ enrojecí al escuchar la especie de declaración, pero mantuve mi mirada baja.

_ No me hagas reír_ mi padre apoyó su bebida con furia, derramando un poco de líquido sobre la mesa_ ¿enamorado? ¿de ella?_ su voz sonó dura y despectiva al referirse a mí _ y se puede saber ¿Qué diablos ves en ella? Es mi hija, pero es débil e inútil. He tenido que enfrentarme a toda la gente del consejo Hyuuga para que la acepten como heredera, y sinceramente ni siquiera yo la veo capaz para el puesto. Hinata es una persona endeble, demasiado influenciada por sentimientos inútiles. ¿Intentas decirme que amas a alguien como ella?

Yo estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar, como cada vez que estaba ante mi padre, me sentía anulada.

_ No permitiré que insulte a su hija delante de mí_ dijo Sasuke frío y mirando a mi padre fijamente_ por mucho que esta sea su casa.

Lo miré por unos segundos agradecida por la defensa, aunque lo único que consiguiese fuese enfurecer más a mi padre.

_ Es mi hija, la conozco mejor que tú.

_ Es evidente que no Hyuuga_ dijo calmadamente Sasuke, a la vez que sonreía con superioridad_ yo me he molestado en conocer a la verdadera Hinata, la auténtica, aquella que usted lleva años intentando anular, sin darse cuenta de lo maravillosa e increíble que es.

Mi padre resopló de frustración, irritado y yo no podía creer lo que Sasuke acababa de decir. Deseaba decir algo, pero mis palabras estaban atascadas en la garganta.

_ Eres incluso más inútil de lo que pensaba_ soltó mi padre_ puedes tener a cualquier mujer y te conformas con una que cualquier otro calificaría de patética.

_ ¡Basta!_ oí rugir a Sasuke, pero antes de que añadiese algo más su hermano le interrumpió.

_ ¿Sabe Hiashi?_ empezó, vi la mirada de mi padre iluminarse, feliz de encontrar un aliado. Sasuke miró a su hermano advitiéndole, pero Itachi ignoró a ambos hombres y continuó mirando sin pestañear a mi padre_ el único ser patético aquí, es usted_ alcé la vista de golpe sorprendida por la afirmación, Itachi estaba defendiéndome_ Sasuke tiene razón, está tan obcecado en sí mismo que no ve lo buena que es su hija. Ella y yo no nos conocíamos, y aún así hace poco arriesgó todo por ayudarme, eso Hyuuga, no es de una persona débil.

_ Un Uchiha y un Hyuuga nunca podrán ser algo más que rivales en los negocios. Nunca _ reiteró mi padre, mirando a aquel que le había traicionado, ya que se suponía que Itachi era su aliado.

_ Es usted igual que mi padre_ respondió el Uchiha mayor_ para ambos todo era cuestión de apellidos, de linaje y os olvidais de que cada uno es totalmente diferente, el nombre o el apellido no hace a la persona, Hyuuga.

_ Hinata es lo mejor que ha tenido su familia desde hace mucho tiempo_ añadió Sasuke.

_ Ella te decepcionará Uchiha_ dijo a Sasuke_ un día verás la clase de persona frágil que es.

_ Se acabó_ dijo mi novio levantándose y acercándose a mi_ nos vamos Hinata, no pienso quedarme aquí viendo como tu padre te menosprecia y te insulta.

Me tendió la mano y me levanté, me sentía triste y deprimida. Sabía que jamás había sido la clase de hija que mi padre deseaba pero esta vez era la primera que decía claramente lo que opinaba sobre mí. Era su gran decepción, ahora ya no quedaba duda posible. Noté el temblor de mis piernas y Sasuke me sujetó de la cintura, dándome apoyo físico y moral.

_ Yo también me retiro_ dijo Itachi y miró a mi padre, con asco_ ¿Sabe Hyuuga? Me he dado cuenta de la clase de persona que es usted, y no me gusta. Así que le diré una cosa, olvide nuestro trato. No deseo para nada trabajar con alguien que representa todo aquello que odio y todo aquello de lo que escapé cuando me marché de la ciudad.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Itachi me había defendido y ahora rompía el negocio de la clínica con mi padre, eso me demostró que a pesar de todo no era la horrible persona que yo creía por sus últimas acciones. Miré a Sasuke, que sonreía orgulloso. Me sentí un poco mejor ya que parecía que por primera vez en años veía a su hermano mayor sin odio y repulsión.

_ Hinata_ escuché a Itachi llamarme_ sé que a pesar de lo que hiciste por mí hace unas semanas no me comporté demasiado bien contigo_ yo sonreí restándole importancia, no era una persona rencorosa_ déjame arreglarlo. Todavía deseo montar esa clínica, hazlo conmigo, por favor_ abrí los ojos sorprendida_ recibo dinero de las empresas Uchiha así que económicamente no habría problema. ¿Qué dices?

Estaba paralizada, aquello era inverosímil. Intenté ordenar mis ideas. La medicina era mi vocación y tener una clínica propia me parecía la mejor manera de cumplir mis sueños. Estaba aún inmersa en mi propio mundo cuando noté a Sasuke apretarme contra su cuerpo. Le miré y sonrió asintiendo. Entonces lo entendía, a él le parecía bien, respondí con otra sonrisa. Fijé mi vista en mi padre que me devolvió una mirada que quería decir "no te atreverás" y muy segura de mi misma, como no lo había estado en todo el día, miré a Itachi.

_ Me encantaría_ sonreí_ mis acciones en Hyuuga´s Corp también me dan grandes cantidades de dinero mensualmente y me parece algo genial en lo que invertirlo. Hagámoslo Itachi.

Él asintió y Sasuke comenzó a caminar.

_ Adiós Hyuuga_ le dijo a mi padre_ me gustaría decirle que ha sido un placer, pero jamás miento.

_ Hinata_ escuché a mi padre_ si cruzas esa puerta estarás muerta para mí.

Dejé de andar por un segundo y sin girarme a mirar a mi padre susurré.

_ Adiós entonces padre…

_ Mi más sentido "pésame"_ ironizó Sasuke al tiempo que comenzábamos a andar.

* * *

Cuando el gran portón se cerró a mis espaldas me giré a mirarlo. No sentía nada. No me importaba lo más mínimo no volver a pisar aquella casa, aún así noté un pequeño dolor punzante en el pecho, mi padre, odiaba no poder ser la hija que el deseaba. Odiaba que solo viese la debilidad en mí, odiaba amar a mi padre a pesar de todo.

Sasuke que no me había soltado en ningún momento, me abrazó. En un primer momento me sorprendí, mi novio no era para nada amigo de las demostraciones públicas de afecto, y después correspondí al gesto.

_ Gracias_ le susurré.

_ No dejaré que tu padre vuelva a menospreciarte ¿me oyes?_ me dijo serio_ aunque tenga que llevarlo al mismísimo infierno.

Yo sabía que era sincero y apreté más mis brazos en torno a él.

_ Es posible que no me deje en paz del todo_ comenté apartándome lentamente_ soy una Hyuuga después de todo, y él es el líder, encontrará la forma de…

_ No_ dijo Sasuke apoyando sus manos en mis hombros con algo de fuerza_ te convertiré en una Uchiha si es necesario.

Abrí los ojos con fuerza y suspiré sonriendo.

_ No digas tonterías, vámonos.

Intenté sonar calmada y relajada, pero eso era casi imposible cuando mi novio acababa de insinuar que se casaría conmigo sin dudarlo. Busqué a Itachi con la mirada y lo vi mirando hacia la carretera buscando un taxi probablemente.

_ Sasuke_ le dije señalándolo con la vista.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos suspirando y al abrirlos lo llamó.

_ ¡Eh!_ Itachi lo miró tranquilamente_ sube_ dijo mostrando el coche.

Itachi no replicó y subió, le cedí el asiento del copiloto y yo me acomodé detrás.

_ ¿Dónde está Fugaku?_ pregunté al tiempo que arrancaba el coche.

_ Le dije que hoy no comería en casa, él estará allí.

_ Llámalo_ dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar la carretera_ dile que pasaremos a buscarlo para ir a comer.

Desde el asiento de atrás sonreí abiertamente, quizá el estoico y severo Hyuuga Hiashi había propiciado el inicio de la reconciliación de los hermanos Uchiha.

* * *

Fugaku se subió al coche con cara de sorpresa. Miró los asientos delanteros, ocupados por su padre y su tío y después me miró a mí. Le sonreí.

_ ¿No van a matarse verdad? _ me dijo mirando hacia delante de nuevo.

Reí un poco.

_ Espero que si lo hacen sea después de comer. Me muero de hambre_ el pequeño sonrió y se acomodó disfrutando del breve viaje en coche.

* * *

Tardamos poco en llegar al restaurante, Itachi se acercó para pedir una mesa seguido de su hijo; Sasuke y yo caminábamos un poco más atrás.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ me preguntó.

_ Si_ le miré_ no niego que me gustaría que todo fuese diferente, pero me ha quedado muy claro la opinión que mi padre tiene sobre mí. Y tú tenías razón aquel día.

Recordé mi discusión con Sasuke ya tiempo atrás.

* * *

**Flash Back**

__ Tu padre Hinata_ sus palabras eran como dagas para mí_ te ha tratado como si no fueras más que un desecho y un estorbo para su familia, no siendo como él deseaba y aunque te empeñes en no hacerle caso, tú sigues queriéndole. Sigues viendo a un padre en él, aunque él nunca se comportara como tal contigo. Yo no soy así_

**Fin Flash Back

* * *

**

_ Olvida eso_ me dijo.

_ Gracias por defenderme ante él Sasuke, de verdad_ lo miré_ ha sido importante para mí.

_ No dejaré que te haga daño.

Dicho eso entramos en el restaurante, dando por zanjada la conversación y olvidándonos de mi padre.

Sasuke y yo nos sentamos uno al lado del otro e Itachi y su hijo hicieron lo propio delante nuestra, elegimos los platos y esperamos. Estábamos en silencio, por lo que me decidí a hablar de algo neutral. El proyecto de clínica.

_ Itachi, solo quería decirte que acepto lo de la clínica, pero que de momento no dejaré mi trabajo en el hospital; por lo menos hasta que no vea que la cosa funciona. Espero que no te importe.

_ Me parece bien_ asentí_ Sasuke, ¿Crees que podríamos firmar una tregua?

Mi novio miraba a su hermano, impasible. Apoyé mi mano sobre su rodilla dándole ánimos.

_ Tal vez_ respondió_ pero no será así de fácil. Me parece bien que trabajes con Hinata, pero no te pasaré ni una más. Y no esperes que de repente seamos los hermanos perfectos.

_ Por supuesto_ sonrió Itachi, sabiendo que aquello era lo máximo que podía sacar de su pequeño hermano.

Yo alcé la copa.

_ ¿Qué os parece si brindamos?_ dije.

_ ¿Y por qué lo hacemos?_ preguntó Fugaku.

_ Por Hinata_ dijo Sasuke, yo lo miré sorprendida_ porque aunque los papeles digan que es una Hyuuga y oficialmente hablando así es; a partir de hoy es una Uchiha. Bienvenida a la familia.

Yo enrojecí y asentí avergonzada. Chocamos las copas.

_ Además, el asunto oficial_ dijo Itachi sonriendo divertido_ sería fácil de solucionar.

ME atraganté con la bebida y Sasuke me golpeó despacio la espalda cuando empecé a toser, pero mantenía una sonrisa igual que la de su hermano en la boca.

Estuve ruborizada durante todo el tiempo que duró la comida. Aquella era la segunda vez en un día que se insinuaba mi boda con Sasuke.

* * *

¡Gracias por los reviews! Ya paso de 100, ¡qué ilusión!

¡Hasta pronto!


	19. Déjame entrar en tu vida

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Déjame entrar en tu vida**

Noté frío, así que revolviéndome entre las sábanas me acurruqué más en busca de calor. Todavía entre las últimas brumas del sueño noté que me encontraba sola en la enorme cama de la casa de Sasuke. Mi casa, debía decir, pues ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde el incidente de las fotos en la revista y nuestra visita a casa de mi padre, y en todo ese tiempo había estado viviendo allí. Yo había dicho varias veces que debería volver a mi piso, pero Sasuke ignoraba siempre mis palabras y poco a poco la mayoría de mis cosas había pasado a instalarse en el enorme apartamento de mi novio, así que aunque él no lo había pedido, ni yo lo había decidido, era bastante evidente que nos encontrábamos viviendo juntos.

Suspiré. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? Generalmente yo era la que se levantaba más temprano. Me senté sobre el colchón y miré el reloj, era demasiado pronto.

Me levanté esperando encontrarlo en la cocina, quizá se había despertado y no había logrado coger el sueño de nuevo. Pero el resto de la casa se encontraba tan silenciosa y vacía como nuestra habitación. Me abracé a mis misma intentando proporcionarme más calor mientras me preguntaba donde diablos estaba Sasuke.

Entré al salón y encendí el termostato para accionar la calefacción, realmente estaba comenzando un duro invierno.

Resignada ante la falta de información, cogí el teléfono y marqué el móvil de Sasuke, en segundos salió el mensaje de que se encontraba apagado.

Volví a la cocina dispuesta a desayunar una enorme taza de café caliente y vi un pequeño papel blanco sobre la mesa. Lo cogí.

_He tenido que salir para una reunión urgente de las Empresas Uchiha. No quise despertarte._

_Sasuke._

_.  
_

Fruncí el ceño y releí la nota de forma escéptica. "¿Reunión urgente? ¿Y cómo se había enterado? Era imposible que estuviese tan dormida como para no oir el teléfono" pensé.

Resoplé intentando calmarme, yo no era un detector de mentiras como mi primo Neji, pero aquel mensaje olía a farsa a kilómetros de distancia.

Desayuné intentando no darle vueltas al asunto. Cogí mi ordenador portátil y ojeé detenidamente los documentos que Itachi me enviaba sobre la clínica que estábamos planeando abrir. El mayor de los Uchiha se estaba encargando de la mayoría de las cosas, siempre enviándome todo detallado para que yo diera mi aprobación. Pasaron varias horas rápidamente mientras me ponía al día con el tema.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos. Pensé que Sasuke al fin se había decidido a dar señales de vida. Naturalmente, estaba equivocada.

_ ¿Si?_ pregunté al descolgar.

_ Hola Hinata_ la grave y pausada voz de Itachi sonó al otro lado.

_ Hola Itachi ¿todo bien por Suna?_ el hermano de Sasuke se encontraba allí arreglando algunos temas de nuestro futuro proyecto.

_ Todo bien, tranquila. Te enviaré más documentos al correo electrónico_ no pude evitar suspirar, leer todo aquello era bastante tedioso_ pero llamaba para pedirle a Sasuke una cosa.

Gruñí al oír el nombre de mi desaparecido novio.

_ Pues siento decirte que no tengo ni idea de donde está_ dije_ bueno, dejó una nota diciendo que tenía una reunión urgente en vuestra empresa pero…

_ Hinata_ me interrumpió_ Sasuke no está en las Empresas Uchiha.

_ Eso ya me lo imaginaba_ solté frustrada por la mentira de Sasuke.

_ Supongo que él no te dijo que día es hoy_ la voz de Itachi me pareció aún más sombría de lo habitual, y de repente tuve un mal presentimiento _ hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de nuestros padres.

No dije nada. El silencio se instauró en la llamada de la misma forma que el mal sabor en mi boca. Me sentí horrible por no saber aquello, me sentí peor al pensar en que Sasuke no lo había compartido conmigo.

_ Y…_ carraspeé_ ¿qué querías…Itachi?_ hablar me estaba costando demasiado.

_ Como no puedo ir al cementerio quería pedirle a mi hermano que llevase flores de mi parte, pero supongo…

_ Yo las llevaré, no te preocupes_ interrumpí.

_ ¿Estás segura? No es neces…

_ Lo estoy, ¿alguna flor en particular?_ pregunté.

_ Elige tú_ paró un momento_ y gracias.

_ No hay de qué. Nos vemos.

Me vestí rápidamente y salí disparada hacia la floristería más cercana. Tenía que llegar allí, tenía que estar con Sasuke, a su lado, como él lo estaba conmigo cada vez que amenazaba con hundirme en mi propia miseria.

* * *

Compré un precioso ramo de flores azules mezclado con las rosas blancas que mi madre y Uchiha Mikoto solían regalarse, y cogiendo un taxi tomé rumbo al cementerio.

Al bajar noté el frío ambiente cortándome la piel de mi cara, reacomodé más mi bufanda en un vano intento de encontrar calor. Caminé por el cementerio hacia las lujosas y enormes lápidas que sabía que pertenecían a los Uchiha, cuando estuve a unos metros de ellas le vi.

Sasuke estaba de pie, frente a las tumbas, mantenía sus manos dentro del grueso y elegante abrigo negro que llevaba puesto. Sólo podía ver su espalda. ¿Cuántas horas llevaría allí?

Volví a notar el frío, pero esta vez era diferente. No era el fuerte aire exterior, era frío en mi interior, en mi alma. Lo comprendí. Yo no debía estar allí, estaba volviendo a inmiscuirme en la intimidad de Sasuke, estaba de nuevo intentando entrar en su vida y otra vez, había encontrado la puerta cerrada.

Sentí ganas de llorar. Miré el ramo que tenía en mi mano y decidí que debía irme, podría acercarme mañana a llevarlo.

Cuando estaba decidida a darme la vuelta y marcharme sin ser vista, Sasuke se giró clavando su mirada oscura y fría en mí. Tragué saliva haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no sollozar. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sintiéndome observada me acerqué de forma calmada a la lápida y sin decir nada deposité el ramo que había comprado. Permanecí un rato agachada observando la lápida, a sabiendas de que en cuanto me levantase tendría que enfrentar de nuevo aquella mirada vacía y no lo soportaría.

Suspiré y acaricié el nombre de Mikoto.

"Cuido de él" pensé "o al menos lo intento. Es difícil vivir a la sombra del abandono"

Así me sentía. Sentía que Sasuke no me permitía entrar en su vida del todo, porque yo siempre sería una persona más que podría abandonarle, una persona más que podría dejarle y marcharse, dejándolo herido de nuevo. Yo sólo podía esperar a que algún día Sasuke me abriese la puerta de su corazón, completamente.

Me levanté y vi como Sasuke comenzaba a caminar camino de la salida, mirándome brevemente antes, para hacerme entender que le siguiese. Así lo hice.

* * *

Nos subimos al coche sin decir nada. Sumidos en nuestro particular silencio que por primera vez no era cómodo, sino todo una tortura.

A pesar de llevar encendida la calefacción del automóvil yo aún me sentía totalmente congelada y sabía que ese frío no me abandonaría ni lanzándome a las mismísimas manos del dios fuego.

Miré a Sasuke un segundo y hablé.

_ Lo mejor será que duerma en mi apartamento_ dije apartando la vista al momento. Noté que él me miraba de reojo durante un par de segundos. Después tomó la dirección que le dije sin decir nada.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos hasta que Sasuke detuvo el coche ante mi edificio, en donde se encontraba el apartamento que no pisaba desde hacía dos meses. Agarré la puerta para abrirla y cerrando los ojos para coger fuerza hablé de nuevo.

_ No olvides que mañana tienes que ir a la reunión de padres de Fugaku porque tu hermano sigue en Suna. Es a las cinco. Su clase es la 2B_ le miré por un segundo notando que él mantenía su vista fija en mi, noté un pequeño temblor en la mano con la que agarraba la puerta_ en la nevera hay suficiente comida para que cenéis ambos, pero mañana debes comprar leche.

Pensé por un minuto más, sabía que no tenía nada más que decirle pero quería alargar aquel momento. Quería que él dijera algo, que se enfadara y me gritara por violar su intimidad y haber ido al cementerio, que me insultara; pero que dijese algo, cualquier cosa, todo menos aquel doloroso mutismo.

_ Ya veo…_ comenté en un susurro imperceptible_ conduce con cuidado.

Y sintiendo aún los orbes oscuros de Sasuke sobre mí abandoné el coche.

* * *

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento. Un olor a cerrado azotó mis sentidos al instante. Suspiré encendiendo la luz y dándome cuenta de que por primera vez aquel lugar me parecía desolador. Era irónico. Ese pequeño piso había sido mi refugio siempre, cuando discutía con mi padre, después de un día horrible en el hospital, cuando las cosas con Naruto se habían puesto feas…y ahora, ahora solo veía muebles con polvo y un lugar vacío, carente de vida. Abrí las ventanas para ventilar y que ese horrible olor se fuese.

Solté aire de golpe y me dejé caer sobre el sofá. Ignoré el frío que se sentía en la casa al haber estado tanto tiempo deshabitada, ignoré el hambre que tenía y el dolor de mi pecho. Simplemente lloré.

El llanto me dejó agotada y acabé durmiéndome en el mismo sofá, olvidando que ni siquiera me había sacado el abrigo.

* * *

Me desperté al empezar a notar un horrible calor. Estaba sudando. Me incorporé en el sofá y me senté. ¿Quién había encendido la calefacción?

_ Eres idiota_ oí su voz desde la cocina y miré hacia allí sorprendida_ ¿cómo se te ocurre dormirte con este frío y las ventanas abiertas?_ me entregó una taza de café caliente_ bebe.

Obedecí incapaz de decir nada, ni siquiera me importó que la bebida estuviese hirviendo y quemase de forma dolorosa mi garganta. Me quité el abrigó y le miré cuando se sentó a mi lado.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunté.

Él sólo alzó los hombros a modo de respuesta.

_ Sasuke_ apreté mis manos con fuerza_ cuando…cuando te pedí que me trajeses aquí es porque supe que necesitabas estar solo.

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_ le miré incrédula.

_ Ni siquiera me dijiste que día era hoy…_ aparté la mirada y me concentré en revolver el café_ no…no te culpo. Sé que no te gusta que nadie se entrometa en tu vida… No volveré a hacerlo.

_ LA verdad, me sorprendió verte en el cementerio_ explicó frío_ nadie te pidió que vinieras.

Giré la cara hacia él sorprendida, aquellas palabras habían sonado demasiado duras. Me sentía dolida. Sentía que él acababa de echarme totalmente de su vida.

_ ¿Qué esperabas exactamente que hiciese?_ respondí algo furiosa

_ Nada.

_ Nada…_ repetí_ supongo que eso lo aclara todo…

A pesar de que dije la frase en casi un susurro Sasuke me miró alzando una ceja.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Eso es lo que pinto yo en tu vida…_ noté su mirada todavía más contrariada_ pensé que con el tiempo lograría adentrarme un poco más en ti, lograría que me abrieras un poco más las puertas de ti mismo, de tus sentimientos_ esbocé un sonrisa triste_ está claro que me equivoqué. Tú cerraste las puertas de tu corazón hace mucho tiempo, fui una ilusa al pensar…al pensar que yo sería diferente.

Permanecimos en silencio un buen rato. Cuando acabé mi café me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina a dejar la taza, necesitaba salir de aquella estancia. Me descubrí a mí misma deseando que Sasuke se fuese, necesitaba estar sola.

_ Te irás_ escuché decirlo tras de mi, pero no me giré_ cuando tenerte a mi lado sea un hecho, cuando aunque no lo admita no desee que te vayas porque ya no podría vivir sin ti; te irás_ noté que hablaba con furia_ ¿no te das cuenta de que ya te has adentrado dentro de mí más que nadie? Incluso la idea de que hoy no estuvieses a mi lado ¡era dolorosa!_ lo oí respirar entrecortadamente_ ¡si hasta he venido hasta aquí porque no soportaba la idea de que te fueras!

Di la vuelta y le miré. Aquella expresión y aquel tono de voz eran nuevos para mí. Estaba expresando miedo.

_ Todas las personas que amé acabaron marchándose ¿por qué ibas a ser tu diferente?_ alzó un poco la voz y me interrogó de forma ruda.

_ Porque estoy aquí, ahora_ las palabras salieron de mi boca sin apenas pensar, estaba hablando con el corazón_ porque hace unas horas cuando estábamos en el cementerio estaba dispuesta a darte tu espacio hasta que me dejases entrar por completo en tu vida. Estaba dispuesta a esperar años si era necesario para que te abrieras totalmente a mí. Estaba dispuesta a darte todo esperando nada a cambio. Estaba dispuesta a esperar toda una vida, a tu lado, brindándote todo con la ilusión de que algún día pudiese romper esa dolorosa coraza que te has autoimpuesto_ me acerqué a él y agarré una de sus manos_ y todo eso lo haría así, sosteniendo tu mano. No me iría. **No me iré**, Sasuke _ clavé mis ojos en los de él y hablé con total firmeza_ tendrás que hacer algo más que instalarle una armadura a tu alma para evitar que yo entre en ella.

Sasuke no dijo nada y yo permanecí agarrando su mano. En una milésima de segundo tiró de mi brazo y me abrazó. Sonreí con mi cara apoyada en su pecho.

_ Aquí es donde me quedaré, siempre_ le dije pasando mis brazos por su cintura_ porque este es el lugar al que pertenezco. Entre tus brazos.

* * *

¡Gracias por los reviews! Perdón por tardar, estaba un poco falta de inspiración con esta historia.

¡Hasta pronto!


	20. Hinata vs Hyuuga

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

¡Disfrutad la lectura!

.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Hinata vs Hyuuga**

Solo faltaban dos horas para que acabase mi jornada laboral y lo agradecía. Había sido un día agotador. Me había levantado temprano a pesar de que me tocaba trabajar por la tarde, porque Sasuke me había dicho que traerían los nuevos muebles del salón que se había empeñado en cambiar días atrás. Realmente eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que llevaba todo el día con la angustiosa sensación de que algo iba mal, había intentado auto convencerme de que no eran más que ideas estúpidas formuladas en mi cabeza por el cansancio, pero aún así, la sensación persistía.

Quizá se debiera a la llamada de Neji de aquella mañana, en la que me decía que en una semana sería la cena de gala anual de Hyuuga's Corp. Habíamos discutido sobre si debía ir o no. Neji insistía en que a pesar de la discusión con mi padre meses atrás debía presentarme como heredera, o la junta se echaría encima. Yo, evidentemente, me había negado a ir. Finalmente mi primo había colgado el teléfono visiblemente afectado. Lo sentía mucho por él, sabía que tenía puestas sus esperanzas en el día que yo heredase esa empresa para cambiar las cosas. Pero, ¿cómo iba a presentarme en aquella cena cuando mi padre me había dejado claro que estaba muerta para él?

Miré al paciente que me hablaba y me maldije internamente. ¿Cómo iba a ayudarle si no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que me había dicho hasta ese momento? Suspiré.

Mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Genial. También me había olvidado de bajarle el sonido para que no molestase. Lo saqué dispuesta a apagarlo sin atender cuando vi que la llamada era hecha desde casa, por lo tanto solo podía ser Sasuke.

Me pareció extraño ya que él jamás solía interrumpirme mientras trabajaba.

_ Disculpe_ le dije al paciente_ pero debo atender.

Él solo asintió dejando ver su molestia y yo salí de la consulta para hablar.

_ Hola_ dije al descolgar.

_ Tienes que venir a casa_ dijo mi novio.

_ Estoy trabajando. Salgo en un par de horas ¿no puedes esperar?_ yo también deseaba irme ya, pero no podía olvidar mis obligaciones.

_ Tu hermana está aquí.

_ ¿Hanabi?_ pregunté ¿Qué demonios hacía allí mi hermana?

_ Ven. Está muy alterada y está empezando a crisparme los nervios. No sé qué diablos le ocurre.

_ Ponla al teléfono, por favor.

_ No creo que esté en condiciones de hablar, no ha dejado de llorar…

_ Por favor Sasuke.

En un par de segundos oí la profunda respiración de mi hermana al otro lado de la línea, podía distinguir perfectamente que se trataba de sollozos.

_ Hanabi ¿qué te pasa?

_ Onechan…_ fue todo lo que entendí. Oírla usar el sufijo cariñoso, en vez del respetuoso -san que nos estipulaba el protocolo, me asustó.

_ Intenta tranquilizarte y no te muevas de ahí. Iré en seguida.

_ ¿Vendrás?_ ese era Sasuke que había retomado el auricular.

_ Salgo ahora mismo, no dejes que se vaya y dale alguna infusión para que se relaje.

_ Hinata…_ lo escuché susurrar de forma extraña_ hay algo que debes saber_ hizo una pausa y continuó_ una de las mejillas de tu hermana está tomando un color morado, como si alguien…

_ Como si alguien la hubiese golpeado_ terminé su frase apretando con furia el móvil_ no tardaré nada Sasuke.

_ De acuerdo.

Entré en mi despacho deshaciéndome en disculpas con mi paciente, diciéndole que hablase con mi enfermera y escogiese otra hora para retomar la consulta, la que fuese; pero que yo tenía una importante urgencia familiar que atender. El hombre finalmente accedió al ver que son su aprobación o sin ella, yo me iría.

Agradecí que Sasuke me hubiese casi obligado a llevar su coche ese día porque él no lo necesitaba ya que trabajaría en casa, así pude llegar rápido al apartamento.

En cuanto entré la imagen de mi siempre seria y estoica hermana pequeña desecha en lágrimas y con la cara algo magullada, me dolió en el alma. Ella, por su parte, se lanzó a mis brazos en cuanto me vio.

Dejé que llorase sobre mi hombro mientras Sasuke observaba la escena.

_ Hanabi_ hablé lo más dulce que pude apartándola un poco de mí para verla_ tienes que contarme lo que pasó.

_ Yo…_ ella apartó la mirada avergonzada y suspiró.

_ ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?_ insistí acariciando su mejilla. Me negaba a pensar que había sido Hiashi. Siempre fuera un padre severo y estricto, pero no recordaba ni una sola vez que nos hubiese puesto la mano encima y no quería creer que había comenzado ahora _ si fue…

_ Fue Hibiko-san_ soltó de golpe sin mirarme y yo quedé paralizada.

¿Hibiko? ¡Ese anciano retrógrado! El mismo que había intentado ponerme en evidencia en aquella junta en Suna, el mismo día de mi reencuentro con Sasuke, hacía ya casi dos años. Por un momento pensé en lo rápido que se me pasaba el tiempo.

_ ¿Hibiko?_ repetí esta vez en voz alta_ ¿por qué?

_ Lo sabe_ fue todo lo que Hanabi dijo mientras yo intentaba averiguar a que se refería_ mi carrera, sabe que estoy estudiando arquitectura a escondidas…

Abrí los ojos con fuerza.

_ Pero ¿cómo…?

_ Seguramente ha contratado a alguien para investigarla_ intervino Sasuke_ es común entre las familias adineradas.

_ Ese bastardo…_ mascullé mientras me levantaba.

Sasuke me siguió y me observó coger el abrigo y el bolso de nuevo.

_ ¿Qué se supone que haces?_ preguntó.

_ Voy a ver a Hibiko, no voy a dejar que esto se quede así.

_ De eso nada_ Sasuke me agarró fuertemente de la muñeca_ no puedes ir a los dominios Hyuuga después de lo sucedido con tu padre. ¿Estás loca?

Miré a Sasuke agradecida por su preocupación por mí, aún así agarré la mano que me tenía fuertemente sujeta y la solté de forma delicada.

_ Estaré bien_ sonreí_ te lo prometo. Tienes que dejarme ir Sasuke_ lo vi fruncir el ceño_ Puedes enfadarte conmigo si quieres después, ahora necesito tu apoyo. Por favor.

_ Tsk… Está bien_ soltó frío_ pero no hagas ninguna estupidez.

_ Gracias_ sonreí y me acerqué a besarle la mejilla_ cuida de Hanabi, por favor.

.

.

* * *

Llegué al enorme portalón de los dominios Hyuuga. Éstos eran una enorme urbanización dotada de casas unifamiliares distribuidas por todo el terreno. La que más destacaba, sin duda algún, era la mansión que pertenecía al líder de la familia, mi padre.

La puerta de entrada al complejo estaba siempre custodiada por un portero, que como todos era un Hyuuga. Pude ver la cara de sorpresa al verme, aún así no me inmuté. Generalmente lo saludaría con una sonrisa y pediría amablemente que me dejase pasar, pero la rabia que sentía en ese momento hacía que me olvidase de mis buenos modales y de mi timidez.

_ Hinata-sama_ me saludó con una inclinación.

_ Hola, vengo a ver a Hibiko. Ábreme la puerta, por favor.

El hombre dudó.

_ Hinata-sama, su padre ha dado órdenes de que…

_ No vengo a ver a mi padre_ interrumpí_ deseo ver a Hibiko ¿Acaso vas a impedirme la entrada a mi propia casa?

_ Pero…

_ Abre la puerta_ jamás había dado órdenes a nadie del servicio de mi padre, pero estaba demasiado enfadada para cortesías_ sigo siendo la heredera Hyuuga.

Finalmente el hombre asintió y abrió la puerta. Hice una leve inclinación de cabeza a forma de agradecimiento y entré.

_ Avise a Hibiko de que me encamino hacia su casa.

Entré sin llamar ya que las puertas de las casas del complejo raramente se encontraban cerradas con llave, a los pocos segundos el hombre que deseaba ver apareció luciendo su particular sonrisa falsa.

_ Hinata-sama ¡qué sorpresa! ¿A qué debo su inesperada visita?

_ Déjate de falsas cordialidades Hibiko. No finjas un respeto que no sientes por mí y yo no fingiré uno que, _ni de lejos_, siento por ti.

Esta vez vi que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de verdad, una que hizo que cada célula de mi cuerpo se estremeciese.

_ A tu padre no le gustará nada si sabe que te encuentras aquí.

_ Estoy segura de que le gustará todavía menos saber que has golpeado a su hija.

Vi la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos y alcé mis cejas esperando una respuesta.

_ Esa maldita cría nos estaba engañando. No es más que una niña malcriada que cree que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana.

_ Y puede. Hanabi puede elegir lo que desea hacer con su vida_ caminé y le miré_ de todas formas, nada de lo que haga te da el derecho a golpearla. ¡Nada!

Sentí ganas de pegarle al oírle soltar una carcajada. Apreté los dientes todavía más furiosa.

_ Ya me he librado de ti_ dijo mirándome ilusionado_ tu padre incluso a prohibido nombrarte y cuando alguien lo intenta, generalmente tu entrometido primo Neji, lo único que dice es " yo no tengo ninguna hija que se llame Hinata"_ tragué saliva, pero estaba decidida a no acobardarme_ si me libro de tu orgullosa hermanita, Hiashi no tendrá más remedio que aceptar una alianza con algún accionista al quedarse sin heredera directa y entonces parte de la empresa será mía.

_ Por encima de mi cadáver_ solté sin pensarlo.

_ ¿Qué crees que puedes hacer tú, mujer tonta? ¡Si ni siquiera te interesa Hyuuga's Corp.!

Me mantuve en silencio un momento y sonreí, no era una de esas sonrisas dulces y tímidas propias de mí; estaba sonriendo al más puro estilo Uchiha marca registrada.

_ ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace un par de años en aquella junta en Suna, Hibiko?_ me acerqué más_ te lo recordaré. Te dije que algún día esta empresa sería mía y ese día sería el principio de tu fin_ él me miró alzando una ceja confiado de que su batalla contra mí ya estaba ganada_ bien, recuerda este día, porque a partir de hoy ese fin está cada vez más cerca.

Dio un paso atrás mientras escuchaba mis palabras.

_ Tu padre…

_ Olvida a Hiashi, el apellido Hyuuga y todo lo demás_ dije comenzando a irme_ esto no es una lucha en la que ellos tengas algo que ver. No te enfrentas al apellido Hyuuga, te enfrentas a Hinata.

Dicho aquello me marché.

* * *

Al estar cerca de la puerta de salida de la urbanización, noté que alguien me miraba y giré mi vista hacia allí.

No me sorprendió ver que se trataba de mi padre, seguramente el guarda de la entrada lo habría avisado. No me acerqué ni alcé la mano para saludarlo; simplemente me quedé observándolo fijamente a los ojos. Aquella era la primera vez que no apartaba los ojos de la intensa y aterradora mirada de mi padre. Aquella era la primera vez que no sentía miedo al estar cerca de él. Pasados un par de minutos me dirigí a la salida mientras cogía el móvil y marcaba un familiar número.

_ Hinata, estoy ocupado…_ la voz de mi primo Neji sonó desganada y fría, lo que me hizo saber que seguía molesto desde nuestra última conversación de esa mañana.

_ Neji_ interrumpí_ ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos hoy?

_ Claro…_ suspiró.

_ Olvida todo lo que te dije.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ la esperanza y la incredulidad se mezclaban en la voz de mi primo.

_ Que iré a la cena de gala anual y ocuparé el lugar que me corresponde.

_ Dime que no es una broma, por favor_ rogó él.

_ Hablo totalmente en serio_ alcé la vista al cielo y añadí_ Sasuke será mi acompañante, así que quiero que su posición en la cena sea a mi lado.

_ ¿En la mesa presidencial?

_ Por supuesto, ¿dónde si no?_ sonreí.

_ Espero que sepas lo que haces.

_ Sinceramente onisan_ le dije_ estoy improvisando.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :)

Este capítulo es el preludio a ver como su relación con Sasuke hace que Hinata se vuelva más fuerte :)

¡Hasta pronto!


	21. El principio del fin, cada vez más cerca

¡Perdón por tardar!

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

¡Disfrutad la lectura!

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 21: El principio del fin, cada vez más cerca**

**.**

**.**

_ ¿No sería eso como el guión de una mala película? _ pregunté colocando las tres tazas de café sobre la mesa.

_ ¿No son las pelis malas las más divertidas?_ sonrió Naruto mirándome con diversión _ ¡vamos Hinata! Déjanos divertirnos un poco.

_ No sé. ¿En serio crees que funcionará?_ insistí de nuevo mirando a Sasuke esta vez.

_ Todo el mundo oculta algo. Siempre_ bebió un sorbo de la caliente bebida_ Más aún si se trata de un viejo con escasos principios morales.

_ ¿Principios morales?_ preguntó el rubio mientras cogía un bollo de los que yo había puesto sobre la mesa _ ¡ey Teme! No hables como si tú tuvieras de eso.

Me reí y Sasuke le dedicó media sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

_ Está bien_ cedí finalmente, rindiéndome ante la evidencia de que era la única salida que tenía _ ¿y cómo lo haremos? No es que yo conozca muchos investigadores privados.

Observé como Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaban miradas significativas mientras yo sentía que me estaba perdiendo algo importante. Después del encuentro con Hibiko le había dicho a Sasuke mi idea de ir a la cena de gala y que tenía que pensar en algo para hundirlo. Mi novio había dicho que me ayudaría y hoy al llegar del trabajo me había encontrado a Naruto en casa, dispuesto a prestar su ayuda.

_ ¿Recuerdas a Kakashi?_ preguntó de repente Naruto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Kakashi, lo recordaba.

Se trataba del tutor de Naruto desde que era pequeño, y también lo había sido de Sasuke después de la muerte de sus padres y la repentina huída de Itachi.

_ ¿Qué pasa con él?

_ Tú conoces el Kakashi tutor de menores_ informó Sasuke_ pero él tiene algunas ocupaciones en su tiempo libre_ mi novio se levantó y cogió algo de su cartera. Una tarjeta, me la ofreció_ él es detective privado.

Observé el papelito sorprendida.

_ ¿Esto es en serio?

_ Completamente_ terció Naruto riendo_ vendrá en unos minutos.

_ En realidad ya debería estar aquí antes que tú_ protestó mi novio_ pero la puntualidad nunca ha sido su fuerte.

Naruto hizo un gesto de asentimiento y yo me perdí en mis propios pensamientos. Tenía que hundir a Hibiko, hundirlo en la más absoluta miseria y delante de todos aquellos a los que fingía respetar. Jamás me había sentido con nadie como lo hacía con aquel anciano. Era un ser despreciable, un ser con ansias de poder capaz de golpear, pisar o cualquier cosa peor con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Me daba igual la empresa Hyuuga, y la dignidad del apellido, aquella era mi venganza personal. Mía, de nadie más.

El timbre me despertó de mis ensoñaciones y vi como Sasuke se levantaba a abrir.

_ ¡Ey!_ dijo el recién llegado_ tienes un piso bastante agradable, la verdad.

_ ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué vivía en una especie de pocilga?_ protestó Sasuke enseñándole un sitio donde sentarse.

_ Naruto lo hace_ respondió con una sonrisa divertida y Sasuke esbozó una irónica_ Hola Hinata, ya nos conocíamos.

_ Así es_ sonreí.

_ Aunque la vez que nos presentaron salías con mi otro pupilo_ no pude evitar enrojecer ante la sinceridad. Vi como Naruto lo golpeaba.

_ No hagas caso Hina-chan_ me dijo_ Kakashi adora molestar a la gente con sus comentarios, le resulta divertido.

_ No importa_ le quité hierro al asunto repitiéndome mentalmente que debía hacer desaparecer mi sonrojo. Por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar ¿en serio aquel tipo iba a ayudarme con mi problema? Porque parecía más bien un extraño excéntrico que cualquier otra cosa.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿A quién tengo que vigilar?_ preguntó observando a Sasuke.

Mi novio entregó una foto de Hibiko y lo puso al corriente de la historia.

_ ¡Oh! Será pan comido. Los viejos antipáticos que fingen ser hermanitas de la caridad son los más fáciles_ sonrió Kakashi mirándome.

_ Gracias_ respondí_ lamento que sea todo tan pronto, pero es importante.

_ No hay problema_ dicho aquello se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse.

.

.

.

* * *

_ ¿Le dijiste a Neji que me sentase contigo en la mesa presidencial?_ Sasuke me miraba como si de repente tuviese dos cabezas, mientras caminábamos por la calle en busca de un vestido para la cena de gala de mi familia _ te has vuelto completamente loca.

_ Si me siento allí sola acabaré aterrorizada y sin poder enfrentar la mirada de mi padre. Ya has visto lo que él produce en mí_ le miré con ojos de cordero degollado, rezando interiormente porque aquello funcionase_ por favor.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y suspirando con resignación cedió.

_ Está bien_ vi como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y alcé una ceja interrogante_ pero me compensarás por ello.

Noté el rubor de mis mejillas y empecé a caminar más rápido.

_ Pervertido_ susurré y escuché a Sasuke soltar una pequeña carcajada.

.

.

.

* * *

_ ¿Espiarlo?_ Ino apoyó la taza de café para observarme con cara de intriga_ tus asuntos familiares nunca dejan de sorprenderme, de verdad.

Sonreí vertiendo un poco de azúcar en mi café.

_ Me siento como si estuviera encerrada en una telenovela de mala calidad_ revolví la bebida y puse un tono de anuncio televisivo con cierta vis cómica _ Hyuuga Hinata, heredera incapaz de una gran empresa. Rompe con su novio y se enamora del mejor amigo de éste, que es además presidente de la empresa enemiga de su familia. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá?

_ Deberías vender la historia a la tele, quizá sacases algún beneficio_ sonrió Ino y yo copié el gesto.

_ En fin, me he propuesto no preocuparme por eso hasta que Kakashi tenga información_ suspiré y apoyé mi espalda en el respaldo de mi asiento_ pero no me has invitado a tomar algo para hablar sobre mi futura historia televisiva_ sonreí durante un segundo y después cambié automáticamente mi semblante a uno más serio_ ¿Qué sucede?

Ino me miró y esbozó una sonrisa triste. Vi como agarraba su taza y la apretaba.

_ Hace un par de noches Shikamaru vino a verme_ asentí automáticamente sin mostrar nada_ ¿Recuerdas que haces unos meses te dije que lo notaba extraño? Llevaba tiempo diciéndome que había algo que quería hablar conmigo pero nunca lo hacía, finalmente me cansé y le dije que no podía hacer eso. Que no podía decirme que teníamos que tratar algo importante y después darme largas continuamente.

_ ¿Y qué pasó?

_ Le grité, le grité muchísimo y me fui furiosa.

_ Y entonces él fue a verte_ terminé yo. Ino asintió _ y te dijo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo intentando contarte.

_ Me quiere_ Ino ya no me miraba, observaba su taza como si en ella se ocultara el mayor tesoro y su voz se había convertido en apenas un susurro. Yo podía notar que hacía esfuerzos por evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

_ Te quiere_ reiteré_ y tú también lo quieres.

Hablé serena, con la experiencia que me daba mi trabajo como psiquiatra. Acabé la frase por ella, viendo que era incapaz de hacerlo ella misma.

_ No es justo_ alzó la cabeza y vi sus ojos brillantes de humedad_ he querido a Shikamaru durante tanto tiempo que me es imposible recordar el momento exacto en que empecé a hacerlo_ hizo una pausa para beber_ hace muchos años que enterré esos sentimientos Hinata, muchos años.

_ Pero enterrarlos no hacen que desaparezcan.

_ No.

_ Y que Shikamaru te haya reconocido que él siente lo mismo hace que afloren con más fuerza que nunca ¿verdad?

_ ¡Maldita sea! ¡si!_ gruñó y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, me felicité por ello, porque Ino necesitaba llorar y mis palabras iban encaminadas a que lo hiciera_ pero…Sai.

_ También lo quieres.

_ Si. Todos estos años han sido maravillosos. Quiero mucho a Sai, muchísimo… pero…

_ Pero no es Shikamaru_ acabé su frase y ella sonrió melancólicamente dándome la razón _ y ¿qué vas hacer?

Volvió a beber el café y levantó la mano para que la camarera nos sirviera otro a cada una.

_ Soy feliz con Sai_ explicó_ ¿cómo voy a renunciar a una relación estupenda con un hombre al que quiero y que me quiere, por un amor de infancia?

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente una a la otra.

_ Esa no es la pregunta_ intercedí_ en realidad es, ¿podrás vivir sabiendo que el posible amor de tu vida siente lo mismo que tú y renunciaste a él por miedo a lo desconocido?

_ No es así…

_ Ino, eres mi amiga y te quiero, así que seré muy franca contigo_ esperé a notar que tenía toda su atención y continué_ tienes miedo a perder. Si dejas a Sai y después la cosa no funciona con Shikamaru, lo perderás todo. Estás asustada y es normal. Has sido feliz con Sai hasta ahora porque enterrar unos sentimientos no correspondidos es sencillo, pero vivir con ellos sabiendo que la otra persona los comparte, es infinitamente imposible. Además, ¿qué clase de persona serías engañando de esa forma a Sai-kun? Si decides quedarte a su lado tendrás que poner todo tu corazón en la relación_ hice una pausa_ ¿podrás hacerlo?

Ino continuaba mirándome en silencio, imaginé que sopesaba mis palabras. Estiré mi mano sobre la mesa y agarré la suya para infundirle ánimos.

_ No.

_ No ¿qué?

_ No podré hacerlo. Sai no se merece eso y además_ apretó la mano por la que la tenía sujeta_ siempre he estado enamorada de Shikamaru, he podido ignorar eso muchos años, pero ya no puedo hacerlo.

_ Entonces deberías hablar con Shikamaru y decirle que sientes lo mismo. Y explicarle a Sai la situación cuando_ suspiré_ cuando rompas con él.

_ ¡Dios! Odio esta situación ¡es horrible! ¡no quiero hacerle daño!_ apoyó sus codos en la mesa y agarró con las manos su cabeza_ ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿cómo viviste con esta sensación de hacer daño a otra persona cuando rompiste con Naruto?

Alcé los hombros.

_ No sé. Simplemente me levantaba cada día porque era lo que había que hacer, pensaba que nunca lo superaría_ volví a apoyar mi espalda_ pero se hace, se supera.

_ Eso espero.

_ Si te sientes mejor, intentaré acercarme a Sai para ver como lo lleva.

_ Gracias Hinata.

Mi respuesta fue una sonrisa, ya no quedaba nada más que decir.

.

.

.

* * *

Abrí la puerta del piso y entré. Escuché voces en el salón y me acerqué. Sasuke y Kakashi estaban inclinados sobre la mesa del comedor en la que pude vislumbrar un montón de papeles extendidos.

_ Ya estás aquí_ me dijo Sasuke sin moverse del sitio mientras yo me quitaba la chaqueta y apoyaba mi bolso.

_ Lo siento, me entretuve con Ino.

_ No importa_ dijo Sasuke_ pero acércate, esto es interesante.

Puse cara de sorprendida antes de acercarme y Kakashi sonrió.

_ Has ganado Hinata, con esto y algunas cosas de las que Naruto se está encargando en este instante vas a hundir a Hibiko, sin ninguna duda_ me dijo y yo abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Tan solo hacía tres días que habíamos pedido ayuda a Kakashi y ¿ya podía hundir a ese hombre idiota?

_ ¿Qué hay ahí?_ pregunté acercándome a la mesa. Kakashi sonrió de nuevo y alzó un papel. Sasuke copió su sonrisa y me pasó el brazo por la cintura, apretándome.

_ Esto_ dijo mi novio señalando los papeles_ es tu camino hacia la victoria_ lo miré con desconcierto _ con esto demostrarás a tu padre que no eres la débil mujer que él cree.

Cogí un papel y leí por encima. Abrí los ojos, estupefacta.

_ No es posible_ murmuré.

_ En realidad, si_ corroboró Kakashi.

Alcé la cabeza e intercambié miradas entre los dos hombres. Después, inconscientemente, sonreí.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Corto! pero intenso :)

¡Gracias a todos por vuestros maravillosos reviews!

¡Hasta pronto!


	22. Mi orgullo

Los personajes son de Kishimoto (a estas alturas es ridículo repetirlo y todo)

Bueno, mil años más tarde, llegó un nuevo capítulo. Corto, insulso y, con alta probabilidad, aburrido. Pero aunque las musas no me acompañan con este fic no podía dejarlo más tiempo sin actualizar o comenzaría a odiarme a mí misma más de lo permitido.

Gracias por vuestra enooooorme paciencia y disfrutad la lectura.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Combatirse a sí mismo es la guerra más difícil; vencerse a sí mismo es la victoria más bella"_

_**Friedrich von Logau**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 22: Mi orgullo**

**.**

**.**

_ ¿Estás lista?_ miré a Sasuke cuando salimos del coche que nos había llevado a la cena de gala de mi familia. Quería responderle que la determinación que me había acompañado la última semana, se esfumaba con cada paso que me acercaba al lugar de la reunión, pero me limité a asentir y aceptar su mano para ayudarme a caminar.

El largo vestido de noche negro limitaba ligeramente la movilidad normal de mi cuerpo. Agarré el brazo de Sasuke y empezamos a caminar, justo en la entrada del lujoso hotel elegido para la ocasión, había un montón de deseosos periodistas que se agolpaban alrededor de los invitados de mayor renombre.

Suspiré y puse mi mejor cara de Hyuuga feliz y nos adentramos en aquel enjambre de hambrientos reporteros.

_ Hinata-san, se comentaba que era posible que usted no apareciese en la cena ya que no había confirmación de su asistencia en ningún comunicado_ tuve que retroceder mi cara para no comerme,_ literalmente_, el micrófono que me pusieron delante.

_ Soy la legítima heredera de Hyuuga´s Corp. ¿Cómo podría no asistir?_ sonreí con la mayor inocencia que pude.

_ Ésta es la primera aparición en un acto público que hacen ambos desde que mantienen una relación, ¿significa eso que su familia acepta que salga con el presidente de su mayor rival en los negocios?

Sasuke le dedicó media sonrisa y tiró de mí ignorando la pregunta sobre nuestra vida privada mientras yo aguantaba las ganas de salir corriendo y dejar la empresa en manos de Hibiko.

_ Tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien.

_ ¿Sabes? Siempre que alguien dice eso, todo acaba siendo un caos_ Sasuke sonrió ligeramente y nos adentramos en el salón donde ya había numerosos invitados.

.

.

Neji vino a recibirnos y a pesar de su habitual cara de calma sabía que estaba histérico, después de todo yo le había pedido que me sentara en la mesa presidencial, en el lugar que me pertenecía, y que a mi lado estuviese Sasuke.

_ Todavía guardaba la esperanza de que lo de sentar a Uchiha a tu lado fuera una pesada broma, pero ya veo que iba en serio.

_ Prometo que es por una buena causa Neji, de verdad_ intenté convencerlo. Aunque estaba segura de que hubiese tenido mayor éxito si pudiese mantener mis manos quietas, que se movían nerviosas sin ningún rumbo fijo.

_ Eso hace que desee realmente irme de aquí sin preámbulos_ respondió mi primo.

_ Vamos Hyuuga_ miré a Sasuke hablar_ pon algo de diversión en tu vida.

Neji no respondió, le lanzó una de sus miradas fulminantes, que yo estaba segura que a Sasuke no le afectaban en lo más mínimo y se fue a atender a otros invitados.

_ Probablemente Neji tenga razón, y lo único que logre hoy sea cavar mi propia tumba_ susurré.

_ Bueno, tu padre dijo que estabas muerta para él. Al menos le ahorras el trabajo_ le fulminé con la mirada.

_ ¿Estás disfrutando con esto verdad?

_ Ni te lo imaginas.

Rodé los ojos ante la cara de mi novio y empecé a buscar con la mirada a Hibiko, con la seguridad de que en el momento en que viese su cara y su odiosa mirada de superioridad, me sentiría tan calmada que podría llevar a cabo mi sencillo plan. Y así fue. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron pude vislumbrar la sombra de la sorpresa en su rostro, para luego inclinar la cabeza en señal de respeto, el cual ambos sabíamos que no sentía, en absoluto.

Yo sonreí. Fue una sonrisa escueta y sin mostrar nada de mis dientes. Probablemente se parecía a aquellas que los asesinos ponen en las películas antes de matar a una indefensa víctima. Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿no era eso lo que yo iba a hacer? Iba a destrozar a aquel hombre, iba a enviar a lo más profundo todo aquello que él deseaba. Poder, lujos, riquezas. Iba a hundirlo y no me sentía, en lo absoluto, culpable.

Noté la mano de Sasuke en mi hombro y miré hacia donde me señalaba. Era mi padre. Me había olvidado de él por completo. _Qué estúpida_. Él me miraba con su cara inexpresiva, pero yo sabía claramente que no me deseaba allí. No estaba invitada.

Vi cómo él se dirigía a la mesa y todos los invitados lo imitaban, ocupando cada uno sus lugares. Así lo hice yo también.

.

.

Caminé con Sasuke a mi lado hasta la mesa presidencial y ocupé mi asiento. A la derecha de mi padre. A mi derecha se sentó Sasuke y pude notar la electricidad que emanaban ambos hombres cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

_ Tienes agallas viniendo aquí, lo admito_ susurró mi padre, sin mirarme, de forma que solo yo pudiese oírlo.

_ Llámalo valor o estupidez padre_ ni en mis mejores sueños había pensado darle esa clase de respuesta a Hiashi. No había tartamudeado, no tenía si quiera una pizca de miedo. Eso, de una extraña forma, me reconfortó.

_ Además de la mano del Uchiha, nada menos_ sin movernos cruzamos nuestras miradas por el rabillo de nuestros respectivos ojos_ ¿estás retándome hija?

_ Jamás se me ocurriría semejante locura_ esbocé una sonrisa extraña_ quizá no te lo creas padre, pero estoy aquí por tu amada empresa. Es posible que me lo agradezcas algún día, incluso.

_ Siempre fuiste una grandiosa soñadora, por muy inútil que fuera eso.

_ En eso te doy la razón.

.

.

.

Continuamos comiendo en silencio, intercambiado pequeñas conversaciones de cortesía con algunos invitados. Hanabi estaba sentada al otro lado de mi padre, la marca de su cara ya no se notaba, pero aún lucía algo ausente y deprimida.

Los platos se sucedieron unos a otros y finalmente llegamos a la ansiada copa de champán. Aquella en la que habitualmente mi padre se levantaba y realizaba un brindis por el futuro o por el trabajo realizado en la empresa.

Había llegado el momento.

Mi momento.

En cuanto las copas de los presentes estuvieron llenas, sentí la intención de mi padre de levantarse y comenzar con el ritual anual. Tomé aire profundamente dándome ánimos y detuve a mi progenitor apoyando gentilmente mi mano sobre su brazo, al tiempo que era yo la que me erguía.

_ Padre, me gustaría ser yo la que realice el brindis este año_ lo miré a los ojos esbozando una tierna y dulce sonrisa, consciente de que todas las miradas de los invitados estaban sobre mi persona.

Como estaba planeado mi padre no se negó. Su buena educación se lo impedía. Todo lo que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza y cederme el lugar, enviándome una certera mirada de advertencia.

_ Gracias_ cogí mi copa y la hice sonar para llamar la atención de todos, aunque era evidente que ya la tenía_ Bien, creo que no hace falta que me presente. Todos ustedes conocen de sobra que a pesar de ser la próxima heredera de Hyuuga´s Corp. nunca participo de forma demasiado activa en este tipo de eventos_ miré a mi padre y después a Sasuke que asintió con su cabeza_ déjenme decirles que, en el día de hoy, rompo esa rutina por un motivo especial. En realidad, por una persona en especial_ dicho aquello clavé mi mirada en Hibiko y continué así mientras hablaba_ El apellido Hyuuga es algo que la mayoría de los de aquí portan con orgullo allá por donde van, es un linaje antiguo que se ha mantenido firme siempre en las mismas bases. Lealtad, trabajo y honestidad. Y puede que yo no sea el mejor ejemplo de Hyuuga, pero realmente me he sentido siempre orgullosa de que esas sean nuestras piezas más importantes_ hice una pausa para infundirme más ánimos y ordenar en mi cabeza lo que venía a continuación_ Por ese mismo motivo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando alguien que lleva mi apellido y mi sangre, falta de esa forma a nuestro nombre. Cuando alguien, a pesar de hacerse el honroso ante nosotros, nos engaña ante nuestros propios ojos. Cuando alguien tiene la asquerosa desfachatez de alzar una mano contra mi propia hermana_ volví a guardar silencio notando los murmullos nerviosos de los invitados y sin dejar de mirar fijamente al hombre del que estaba hablando_ Por supuesto, ese hombre está hoy aquí sentado entre nosotros y quizá quiera decir algo ¿no es así Hibiko-san?

Mi corazón saltó de emoción y furia cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre él. Se veía nervioso, movía incesantemente uno de sus pies y el amarillo líquido de su copa se mecía suavemente, lo que indicaba que las manos habían comenzado a temblarme. No sé porqué extraña razón eso me insufló ánimos. La sangre corría con fuerza por mis venas y apretaba mi propia copa con ansia.

_ ¿Qué estás intentando decir Hinata?_ bajé la vista para observar a mi padre y noté como él se sorprendía.

Me vi reflejada en sus propios ojos. No parecía yo misma, tenía una mirada penetrante y sin vacilar. Mi expresión era severa, mostraba seguridad y deseo.

Algo poderoso crecía dentro de mí y así fue como supe cómo se sentía exactamente la venganza.

_ Digo padre que ese hombre, siempre digno de tu absoluta confianza, abofeteó a tu hija pequeña hace apenas una semana. Por supuesto no tienes porque creerme ya que no tengo ni una sola prueba, a parte de mi palabra_ miré de soslayo a Hanabi que mantenía la cabeza gacha_ pero entiendo que ese no sea motivo suficiente para los descalificativos a los que he sometido a ese hombre antes.

_ ¡Hiashi-sama, ella miente!_ oí decir a Hibiko, preso ya de la frustración_ ella…

_ Cierra la boca_ las palabras fluyeron de mi sin pensarlo y todos me miraron asombrados_ puede que no tenga pruebas de lo que hiciste ese día, pero tengo pruebas de otra clase de cosas que has estado haciendo.

_ Eso es…

_ ¿De qué estás hablando Hinata?_ mi padre se levantó esta vez. Yo sabía que estaba enfadado por el espectáculo que estaba dando, pero en ese mismo instante no podía importarme menos.

Retiré una carpeta cargada de papeles y se la mostré a mi padre.

_ Él te ha estado robando. Bueno, a ti y a toda la empresa_ mi padre empezó a ojear la documentación_ lleva años haciéndolo, falseando cuentas de Hyuuga´s Corp. y quedándose con la diferencia. Es imposible saber a cuanto asciende la cantidad exacta robada, pero calculándola a groso modo yo diría que son millones_ me mantuve en silencio mientras mi padre observaba los papeles, atónito. No despegué mis ojos ni un instante de Hibiko, disfrutando de su hundimiento, sintiendo que por primera vez toda esa gente me miraba de una forma diferente. Y realmente no podía importarme menos. Ya no me resultaba necesaria su aprobación, me daba igual. Vencer a Hibiko era importante, pero mi verdadera victoria era aquella.

_Mi verdadera victoria era dejar de ser la sombra de todos aquellos Hyuuga._

Mi padre me miró al tiempo que dejaba los papeles, tras corroborar que mis palabras eran ciertas.

_ Por supuesto, eso no es todo. Ese hombre también ha estado vendiendo información confidencial de nuestra empresa a otros competidores con el fin de crear una profunda crisis interna y lograr el poder de Hyuuga´s Corp. Tengo papeles que prueban eso también.

Todo el mundo permanecía en silencio mirando a mi padre. Yo podía sentir la mirada de odio de Hibiko sobre mí. Miré a Sasuke y él asintió con la cabeza, aprobando mi actuación y logrando que yo sonriese más relajada y triunfante.

_ Hibiko_ mi padre sonó más autoritario y amenazante que de costumbre_ acompáñame.

Los vi perderse por uno de los pasillos del hotel donde se celebraba la reunión y miré a Neji que tomaba el control de la cena, pidiendo que todos se relajasen y disfrutasen del resto de la velada.

_ No es que no agradezca que hundas a ese odioso personaje en la mierda prima, pero ¿no podrías haberlo hecho de una forma más discreta?_ dijo acercándose a mí y yo me dejé caer en mi asiento, recostándome sobre mi novio.

_ Neji-nisan, Sasuke tiene razón. Arruinas toda la diversión.

Vi a mi primo esbozar una sonrisa torcida y salir a hablar con algunos socios, despidiéndose de nosotros alzando una mano, despreocupadamente.

_ Hyuuga estirado_ murmuró Sasuke.

_ Uchiha amargado_ repliqué yo y el mordió mi cuello como respuesta, haciéndome dar un salto de sorpresa y sonrojarme_ ¡Sasuke! ¿Q-Qué haces?

_ Lo lamento, estaba tan a mano_ soltó sin la más mínima vergüenza. Yo negué con la cabeza, y me levanté_ ¿A dónde vas?

_ Voy al servicio. Necesito refrescarme un poco después de tanta tensión. Además…aún no he hablado con mi padre, no sé cómo se habrá tomado todo este numerito.

.

.

.

Me perdí por uno de los pasillos, en busca de los servicios de mujeres. Cuando observé el cartel que informaba de su ubicación me dirigí hacia allí, pero mi camino no duró demasiado. Noté un brazo que tiró de mi hacia otro de los corredores y giré dispuesta a protestar por la dolorosa forma en que me había agarrado esa persona. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi a Hibiko.

Di un instintivo paso hacia atrás, tirando de mi brazo para soltarme del agarre de sus manos, que me hacían daño. No lo conseguí.

_ Suéltame.

_ Maldita niña _ sus dedos hicieron el agarre más fuerte y lágrimas de dolor se juntaron en mis ojos _ voy a cobrarme todo lo que me has hecho.

_ Golpeándome no conseguirás nada, sólo lo harás peor para ti Hibiko-san…

_ ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Me has arruinado! ¡Todo! Mi trabajo, mi familia, ¡mi vida!

_ M-me hace daño…

_¡Tú!_ sus ojos estaban rojos de ira y yo cerré de forma instintiva mis ojos al ver como alzaba su brazo libre para golpearme, anticipando el daño.

No llegó a rozarme. Cuando abrí los párpados la imponente figura de mi padre estaba tras mi agresor, sujetando su mano por la muñeca, impidiendo que me dañase.

_ P-padre…

_ Suéltala Hibiko y no te atrevas a volver a acercarte a ninguna de mis hijas ¿has entendido?_ la voz de mi padre salía en su tono normal, aunque era firme y aterradora.

La mano que me mantenía sujeta aflojó el agarre y yo froté la zona, que quedó roja con la marca de la agresión.

_ ¿Ahora defiendes a tu hija? ¿No era patética y débil? ¿No era indigna de ser tu primogénita?_ mientras Hibiko interrogaba a mi padre, él soltó el brazo por el que lo tenía agarrado.

_ Vete Hibiko, no te hundas más. Mantén, al menos, la poca dignidad que te queda.

Los dos vimos al mencionado salir airado, a paso rápido, intentando ignorar los comentarios groseros y cuchicheos del resto de invitados.

_ Hinata_ me sobresalté al oír a mi padre llamarme y le miré. Él empezó a caminar, cuando todo lo que podía ver era su espalda se detuvo_ dentro de un par de semanas es el cumpleaños de Hanabi, estoy organizando una fiesta en casa. No faltes _ abrí los ojos sorprendida, consciente de que esa era la forma de mi padre de decirme que olvidase todo el asunto de no volver a pisar la mansión_ y puedes traer al Uchiha también.

Volvió a caminar y yo me quedé estancada observándolo.

_ ¡Padre!_ llamé_ gracias.

Aunque apenas fue un susurro pude escuchar su respuesta.

_ Niña inútil, esa era mi línea.

Sonreí viéndolo perderse por el pasillo. Aunque acababa de usar esa apelativo sobre mí, sabía que esta vez no era de una forma despectiva. No me había dado las gracias directamente, y sabía que jamás lo haría, pero ya no me importaba, porque la última mirada que mi padre me había dedicado ese día era una de completo orgullo. Y aquello era más que suficiente para mí.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, al fin una actualización de esta historia. Es el primer fic que subí a esta página y aunque releyéndolo hay cosas que me gustan y otras que me horrorizan, le tengo un profundo cariño, por eso me dolía dejarla tanto tiempo sin subir un capítulo nuevo.

¿Me merezco una opinión?


	23. Dolor

Años más tarde, nuevo capítulo.

No hay ninguna advertencia, excepto que es algo más largo de lo normal en mis historias.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto, los desvaríos en este capítulo son sólo míos.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Los problemas que te matan de preocupación, nunca se materializan. Los que te toman por sorpresa un miércoles por la tarde te dejan pasmado"_

_**Alfie**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 23: Dolor**

**.**

**.**

Miré el reloj de pared de mi despacho y lancé un suspiro al aire al tiempo que me recostaba sobre el sillón. No había tenido casi pacientes ese día, ya que me había tocado el turno de noche; pero tenía un montón de papeleo que poner en orden y había estado dedicando mis horas de trabajo a eso, infructuosamente.

Fijé la vista en la pintura desconchada del techo y recordé la conversación que había mantenido con Ino aquella tarde.

_ Vamos a intentarlo_ la miré interrogante_ Shikamaru y yo. Hemos hablado y aclarado nuestros sentimientos hace unos días, y decidimos que al menos nos debíamos eso.

_ Creo que es una decisión muy sabia Ino, y muy valiente_ le sonreí afectuosa, quería mostrarle mi apoyo en la nueva etapa_ ¿y…?

_ ¿Sai?_ agradecí interiormente que ella acabase mi pregunta incómoda_ también hablé con él.

_ ¿Y cómo se lo tomó?

Vi como Ino suspiraba mientras jugaba nerviosamente con una de las servilletas de papel.

_ Bien. Escuchó toda mi explicación y después sonrió diciendo que me entendía y que esperaba que fuésemos felices_ alzó los ojos para verme_ fue horroroso Hinata. Ver aquellos ojos sin vida y esa sonrisa falsa tan típica del Sai del pasado. Hubiese preferido insultos, gritos. Cualquier cosa menos aquella mirada.

_ Aunque no lo creas, Sai estaba preparado para que algo así sucediese en algún momento. Pero eso no borra todos vuestros años juntos desde el instituto.

_ Lo sé. Y eso hace que me sienta aún peor_ noté como intentaba contener las lágrimas, y esa imagen, de la siempre jovial y alegre, Ino; me destrozó_ Hinata…yo…

_ Te lo prometí. Me aseguraré de que esté bien. No tengo mucha confianza con Sai pero dejar su recuperación en manos de Sasuke y Naruto, suena peligroso.

_ Gracias.

Volví a la realidad de mi despacho. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iba a acercarme a Sai. Miré el auricular del teléfono de mi consulta y golpeteé la mesa con los dedos rítmicamente, cavilando.

Sai trabaja en la zona de informática del hospital, encargándose de la línea interna y de que todo funcionase correctamente. Sabía, por anteriores ocasiones en las que había tenido problemas de ese tipo, que también hacían guardias y me pregunté si tendría la suerte de que Sai estuviese hoy allí. Algo en mi interior me dijo que había altas probabilidades, después de todo ¿Qué hace el 90% de los seres humanos tras un desengaño amoroso? Refugiarse en el trabajo, especialmente los hombres.

Decidida descolgué el aparato y tras un par de llamadas a información del hospital y a personal, averigüé que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Sai trabajaba aquella noche. Me di un aplauso mental y levantándome abandoné mi consulta. Metí mi tarjeta electrónica, que me daba acceso a zonas restringidas del hospital, en el bolsillo de mi bata blanca y le anuncié a mi enfermera de guardia que iba a arreglar un asunto y que en caso de necesitarme, llevaba mi busca.

Durante mi viaje en ascensor hacia el segundo sótano donde se encontraba la zona de informática intenté pensar en una buena forma de abordar el tema ante Sai, llegando a la conclusión de que no existía.

Crucé las puertas acristaladas de la sección de informática, observando decenas de aparatos con diversas luces y sonidos, y gente mirando pantallas atentamente, mientras otros jugaban a las cartas en una pequeña mesa. Al parecer los turnos de noche no tenían demasiado trabajo.

_ ¿Doctora?_ giré la cabeza para encontrarme con un chico de gafas que cargaba con un enorme vaso de papel con humeante café_ ¿necesita algo? No era necesario que bajase, con llamar por teléfono hubiese sido suficiente.

_ No, gracias. Todo bien_ noté como el hombre miraba mi nombre sobre la bata donde también se especificaba mi especialidad, su cara pasó a una de cautela, típica en la mayoría al leer la palabra "psiquiatría"_ en realidad estaba buscando a alguien.

_ ¿Quién?

_ Sai ¿le conoces?

_ Si. Está en la última puerta a la izquierda, es su despacho. Privilegios de los jefes_ me sonrió amigable, mientras se alejaba.

_ Gracias_ y caminé hacia donde me había indicado.

La puerta estaba abierta, aún así la golpeé levemente con los nudillos anunciando mi presencia. Sai estaba de espaldas a ella, sumido en la lectura de un montón de papeles mientras anotaba algo en pequeños post-it.

Giró la cabeza para observarme. Al reconocerme apoyó el bolígrafo y movió la silla giratoria completamente, hacia mí.

_ Hinata, pasa_ me señaló un pequeño taburete para sentarme, pero decliné la oferta apoyándome sobre el escritorio.

_ Siento molestarte a estas horas.

_ Así que de guardia ¿no?_ hablaba con su voz normal, lineal_ tengo la certeza de que no vienes por un problema en tu sistema informático.

_ ¿Cómo estás?

_ Bien_ ahí estaba la sonrisa que Ino había mencionado, ojos cerrados, extremos de los labios alzados. La perfecta imagen de una sonrisa pero vacía, sin sentimiento.

_ Está bien enfadarse y sentirse mal, Sai-kun_ aparté la mirada de él, incapaz de mantenerla_ acaban de dejarte. Tienes todo el derecho a odiar a Ino o a Shikamaru.

_ No puedo. Ellos lo han hecho bien. Ino ha hecho las cosas de forma correcta, habló conmigo y lo aclaró. Fue sincera_ asentí con la cabeza_ y de todas formas, no es algo para lo que no estuviese preparado.

_ Eso son unas bellas palabras.

_ ¿Eh?

Giré mi cabeza para mirarle esta vez.

_ Ellos hicieron las cosas bien, fueron sinceros, quiero que sean felices_ enumeré todas los tópicos que se me ocurrieron_ son todo frases muy bonitas y que te hacen una gran persona, pero no son más que un montón de mentiras.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, manteniéndonos la mirada. Yo estaba segura de que aquella estaba siendo la conversación más larga e íntima que había mantenido con Sai desde que lo conocía, allá por la época del instituto. Noté como apartaba la mirada y la dirigía hacia los papeles de la mesa.

_ Tienes razón_ asentí_ deseo que Ino sea feliz, pero eso no ha impedido que durante todos estos días haya deseado interiormente que lo suyo fracase, que todo salga mal_ hizo una pausa_ y que ella vuelva a mí.

_ Ino no hará eso. Aunque lo suyo con Shikamaru fracase, ella no va a volver Sai-kun.

_ Lo sé.

Estuvimos callados durante un largo rato. Oyendo de fondo el zumbido de las máquinas del exterior y el ventilador de los dos ordenadores que se encontraban en el despacho de Sai.

_ Sai-kun_ puso su atención en mí y suspiré_ lo siento. Hace meses yo alenté a Shikamaru para que aclarase sus sentimientos con Ino. Y siempre he intentado convencer a Ino de que debía hacerlo.

_ Ella es tu mejor amiga_ lo dijo como si aquella fuese razón suficiente, sin mirarme_ ¿sabes? Estos días mi pequeño apartamento de una sola habitación, me ha parecido horriblemente grande. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se agradece la presencia de otra persona cerca.

_ Ino-chan tiene la capacidad de llenar espacios con su presencia_ sonreí tímidamente.

_ ¿Se supera?

_ ¿Eh?

_ La pérdida. ¿Se lleva mejor algún día?

_ Claro. El amor, en realidad, es cosa de uno_ me miró escéptico y sonreí algo divertida_ me refiero a que, por supuesto es genial cuando te corresponden; pero no es necesario. Amar es igual de bonito de todas las formas, aunque duela. No sé explicarlo muy bien.

_ Creo que lo entiendo.

Sentí la vibración de mi busca por tercera vez en el bolsillo. No podía ignorarla de nuevo. Lo saqué para detenerlo y caminé hacia la puerta.

_ Lo siento. El deber me llama_ bromeé.

_ ¿Mucho trabajo?

_ Bueno, los psiquiatras de guardia no solemos hacer demasiado. La gente que llega con brotes o ataques a estas horas solemos sedarla, ya que en su estado no podemos hacer nada más, los dejamos dormir y se empieza el tratamiento cuando estén más tranquilos.

_ Quizá debería pedir yo un sedante de esos. Para relajarme.

Sonreí despidiéndome y volví a mi planta del hospital.

.

.

.

Lancé el abrigo a alguna parte del salón cuando llegué al departamento, sobre las siete de la mañana, sin importarme ni un poco si descolocaba el lugar.

Me deshice de mi ropa en el baño para meterme en la habitación sin hacer ruido. Sasuke dormía plácidamente tapado con la sábana, boca abajo. Aún le quedaba una hora para levantarse e ir a trabajar. Me introduje en la cama y me pegué a su cuerpo, sintiendo la necesidad de un poco de calor humano.

Oí a mi novio chasquear la lengua y estremecerse.

_ Joder. Estás congelada_ se removió inquieto, intentando alejarse un poco. Pero me agarré a él.

_ Lo siento, déjame estar así. Sólo es un poco, dentro de un rato te irás.

Sasuke suspiró y no volvió a quejarse de mi proximidad.

Entre el sopor del sueño lo sentí levantarse más tarde. Me removí en la cama, acomodando mi postura y tapándome más al perder el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke.

_ ¿Vendrás a comer?_ reconocí mi propia voz en medio de lo que era un sonido ronco y pastoso.

_ No, tengo una comida de negocios. Llegaré para cenar_ asentí con un murmullo, volviendo a caer dormida_ ¿sucedió algo esta noche?

Abrí un ojo, con mucho esfuerzo.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Llegaste actuando extraña_ suprimí las ganas de sonreír al averiguar lo evidente que puedo ser.

_ Hablé con Sai_ y como si fuese suficiente explicación, Sasuke simplemente asintió.

_ Sigue durmiendo_ cerró la puerta, yéndose a trabajar.

Entonces sonreí. _Vuelve pronto_, pensé. Y caí dormida, otra vez.

.

.

.

El maldito timbre me despertó apenas unas horas después. Me revolví entre las sábanas, decidida a ignorar el tintineo del aparato, esperando que la persona al otro lado se diera por vencida y se fuese. Pero al parecer mi indeseado invitado no tenía los mismos planes que yo y continuó timbrando sin parar.

Gruñí pateando la ropa de cama mientras levantaba y buscaba de mal humor algo con lo que cubrir mi semidesnudez. Encontré la sudadera del chándal que Sasuke solía usar en casa y la metí con desgana por mi cabeza mientras unos, muy poco propios de mí, insultos se formaban en mi cabeza; dirigidos al hombre que parecía tener su dedo pegado en el interruptor de sonido.

Por el pasillo recoloqué mi algo revuelta melena y me miré en un espejo, asegurándome de que la sudadera me tapaba lo suficiente. Un metro antes de llegar a la puerta, el timbre sonó de nuevo.

_ Ya voy ¡maldición!_ grité agarrando el pomo y abriendo con cara de pocos amigos _ ¡es que…!

Me quedé en silencio al ver a Gaara con una mano alzada a modo de saludo.

_ ¡Hey!_ dijo y yo parpadeé un par de veces más.

_ Me has despertado, idiota_ susurré. Para después sonreír_ entra. ¿Qué haces aquí? No, espera ¿cómo conoces esta dirección?

_ ¡Despacio! _ medio sonrió_ son demasiadas preguntas. Yo también me alegro de verte.

_ He dormido_ miré el reloj sobre el mueble del salón_¡tres horas!_ me sorprendí_ disculpa si yo no siento la misma alegría_ Gaara alzó una ceja y yo suspiré acercándome para abrazarlo_ está bien, me alegro mucho de que estés aquí. Y cuando haya bebido una enorme taza de café, incluso recordaré que te quiero.

_ Eso está bien por mí_ me siguió hasta la cocina. Mientras retiraba su chaqueta yo preparé café.

_ ¿Y bien?_ le dije mientras la bebida se preparaba en el fuego.

_ Estoy aquí por negocios ¿por qué si no?_ noté la voz de cansancio de mi amigo, él realmente trabajaba demasiado. Pero yo sabía que recordárselo no serviría nada_ y tu nueva dirección se la pedí a Neji, ya que ni te dignaste a decirme que te habías mudado.

_ ¡Oye!_ me quejé_ ¡Lo siento! ¿vale? Mi vida ha sido un maldito caos los últimos meses.

_ De acuerdo. Pero un simple e-mail para decirme que ahora vivías con Uchiha Sasuke hubiese estado bien_ noté su sonrisa divertida_ por cierto, espero no interrumpir nada_ sus ojos recorrieron mi evidente ropa masculina.

_ A parte de mis plácidas horas de sueño, que realmente necesito. Nada. Sasuke está trabajando.

_ Ajá. Supongo que tendré que buscar un hotel esta vez.

_ ¿Eh?_ me giré colocando dos tazas con la humeante bebida.

_ Bueno, no quiero hacer mal tercio aquí.

_ Ni lo sueñes. Te quedas aquí_ objeté.

_ Oye, no es ninguna novedad que Uchiha y yo no somos particularmente amigos. No creo que sea buena idea Hinata.

_ Pues tendréis que acostumbraros. Los dos formáis parte de mi vida, así que es lo que hay_ bebí un sorbo de café, quemándome ligeramente. Pero no me quejé.

_ ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan mandona?_ una de las cejas de Gaara se alzó.

_ Supongo que desde que me rodeo de hombres fríos que se niegan a escuchar un simple consejo.

_ ¡Ey! No nos culpes por ser irresistibles para ti_ bromeó.

_ Oh, cállate.

Y los dos reímos. Y pensé que todo estaba bien, realmente bien. Si esa sensación de plenitud era lo que llamaban felicidad, por lo más sagrado que yo podía acostumbrarme a ello.

.

.

.

Oí la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Y me froté los ojos. Ya era de noche. Tras un día de largas conversaciones con Gaara nos habíamos tirado sobre el sofá a ver una película, y al parecer yo me había quedado dormida. Escuché los familiares pasos acercarse al salón.

_ Ya estoy en casa_ la última palabra de Sasuke fue prácticamente inaudible. Giré mi cabeza para verle.

_ Bienvenido_ sonreí y noté la intimidante mirada de mi novio dirigida un poco más hacia mi derecha. Miré hacia el mismo lugar que él, y me encontré a mi misma recostada sobre Gaara con su brazo rodeándome. Al parecer me había quedado dormida en esa posición. Rodé los ojos.

Me levanté para saludar apropiadamente a mi novio. Sentí las miradas tensas que los hombres intercambiaban y suspiré. Justo cuando iba alcanzar a Sasuke, él me observó.

_ ¿Puedes venir un segundo?_ y caminó sin esperar mi respuesta hacia nuestra habitación. Doblé la cabeza, intrigada. Sentí a Gaara moverse. Sabía lo que iba a hacer y estiré la mano hacia él, en un gesto que quería decir que se quedase ahí.

Misteriosamente, él obedeció sin rechistar y yo seguí a Sasuke.

Cuando llegué la habitación, él ya estaba allí. Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje y estaba aflojando su corbata.

_ Cierra la puerta_ me dijo. Obedecí, un poco molesta ya con el tono autoritario. Me apoyé sobre ella y esperé_ ¿Qué hace él aquí?

_ Él es Gaara_ remarqué fastidiada_ tiene unos negocios que duraran un par de días. Él se quedaba conmigo siempre, no veo por qué debería cambiar eso.

_ Y ¿Solías tener tanta cercanía con él como hace un momento?_ _oh por amor de dios_, pensé.

_ Es Gaara_ repetí, sintiéndome algo ridícula con la explicación_ es como un hermano para mí.

_ Pero no es tu hermano_ Sasuke dejó de desvestirse. Aún llevaba su camisa, aunque desabotonada, y sus pantalones.

_ No entiendo tu punto Sasuke_ me moví y cogí la chaqueta de su traje y la corbata lanzándolas a la cesta de ropa sucia del baño que estaba unido a la habitación.

_ Preferiría que no se quedase aquí_ soltó de golpe y yo me di la vuelta sorprendida.

_ ¿Disculpa?

_ Puede ir a un hotel, o déjale tu antiguo apartamento. No te has desecho de él ¿no?_ terció retirándose la camisa y poniendo la sudadera que yo había usado aquella mañana.

_ ¿Quieres que envíe a un hotel al hombre que me dio techo durante toda mi época universitaria sólo porque te sientes celoso?_ interrogué indignada.

_ No estoy celoso.

_ ¿No?_ ironicé_ entonces ¿esto qué es?

_ Nada. Simplemente me sentiría más a gusto sin ese hombre en mi casa_ lo vi ponerse tranquilamente un pantalón de chándal.

_ Tu casa…_ repetí con una sonrisa deprimente mientras bajaba la vista. Suspiré pasando mi mano por mi frente y apartando mi flequillo en el acto_ supongo que no hay sitio en _tu_ casa para la gente que es importante para mí_ recalqué el pronombre posesivo_ entonces tampoco lo hay para mí.

Sasuke se movió para observarme. Lo vi dar un paso avanzando en mi dirección. Retrocedí y estiré el brazo con la mano en alto, como signo de que parase.

_ Hinata_ su voz sonó autoritaria y aunque no continuó, pude adivinar que la siguiente frase hubiese sido: "no saques las cosas de lugar"

_ Le diré a Gaara que coja sus cosas_ caminé hacia al armario y cogí un par de prendas mías, sin molestarme en elegirlas. Lo suficiente para usar al día siguiente. Las metí de forma desordenada en una bolsa de deportes.

_ ¿Qué se supone que haces?_ la ira en la voz de mi novio era evidente.

_ Voy a necesitar ropa mañana. No iremos a mi apartamento, lleva demasiado deshabitado para ser confortable hoy. Kiba o Ino nos dejarán dormir en su casa_ hablé con el piloto automático, sin imprimir ningún tipo de sentimiento a mis palabras. Demasiado dolida para algo más, intentando discernir como me sentía en realidad.

_ No te vas a marchar_ la orden sólo consiguió que mi balanza emocional se inclinase más hacia la furia que el dolor.

_ Puedes apostar que sí_ no me molesté en cambiarme de ropa. Puse mi abrigo sobre el viejo chándal que llevaba.

La mano de Sasuke se cerró dolorosamente sobre mi brazo. Tiró de mí, obligándome a verlo. Sorprendentemente, le mantuve la mirada. Mis ojos picaban, rogándome porque los dejara expulsar las lágrimas, pero tragué el nudo de mi garganta y me repetí a mí misma, que _sólo un poco más. Sólo hasta salir de allí._

_ ¿Qué coño significa esto?_ rugió él.

_ Significa que puedes disfrutar de tu lujoso y gran apartamento para ti solito, Sasuke.

_ ¿Te vas porque quiero que Sabaku se largue? ¿Qué es esto? ¿una forma de decirme que lo eliges a él antes que a mí?

Tiré de mi brazo con fuerza, dañándome a mí misma. Acaricié la zona donde Sasuke me había agarrado.

_ No estoy eligiendo a nadie. Tú lo has dicho. Esta es tu maldita casa_ resoplé, las lágrimas iban a salir. Y no, no quería permitírselo_ yo hubiese dejado al mismísimo diablo quedarse en mi casa si él fuese alguien importante para ti. Pero supongo que es demasiado pedir en tu caso. De todas formas, eso no es lo más doloroso_ cogí mi bolsa_ creí que ya había un nosotros aquí. Pero al parecer, aún éramos un tú y yo para ti.

_ Dios Hinata, estás…

_ Lo siento_ le interrumpí, secamente_ puede que esté tomándome todo esto a la tremenda. Pero ya consideraba esto mi hogar; supongo que tiendo a montarme mis propias e ingenuas películas.

_ Entonces, te vas.

_ Me voy_ fue mi respuesta y abandoné la habitación.

Pasé por el cuarto de invitados y recogí la pequeña maleta de Gaara dirigiéndome a la sala. Mi casi hermano se levantó al verme con las bolsas y sin preguntar nada, cosa que agradecí infinitamente, caminó hacia la puerta.

Sentí a Sasuke unos pasos detrás de nosotros. Cuando Gaara abrió la puerta yo giré la cabeza y salí tras de él. Lo último de mí que abandonó la estancia fue mi brazo, donde sostenía las llaves de lugar. Las dejé caer sobre el pequeño mueble de la entrada. Oí el clic que hicieron al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerró. Antes de eso, ya estaba llorando.

.

.

.

Mientras esperábamos al taxi que habíamos llamado Gaara se limitó a apretar mi hombro con gentileza. Yo sostenía mi móvil, intentando decidir a quién llamar. Había pensado en Ino o en Kiba, pero sabía cuál sería la reacción de cualquiera de los dos, y la verdad es que no me sentía con ánimos de ver su furia e intentar aplacarlos de venir y partirle la cara a Sasuke.

Un nombre se vislumbró en mi cabeza. Era una decisión bastante estúpida e improbable. Pero también estaba segura de que sería la única persona que no haría ningún tipo de pregunta.

Observé a Gaara.

_ Oye, lo siento_ sonreí totalmente desganada_ sé donde podemos quedarnos esta noche.

_ Podemos ir a un hotel. Y no tienes porque disculparte_ terció Gaara_ en todo caso yo debería hacerlo, si yo…

_ No_ mi voz salió vehemente_ no, por favor. Todo esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Gaara. Y nada de hoteles, lo último que necesito ahora es una impersonal y fría habitación desconocida.

Subimos al taxi y di la dirección al conductor sin molestarme en llamar al dueño de la casa a donde nos dirigíamos. De alguna extraña forma, sabía que nos recibiría.

.

.

.

Llamé al timbre, alegrándome de que aún no fuese demasiado tarde para algo así. Gaara estaba a mi lado, con mi vieja bolsa de deportes y su pequeña maleta. Oí pasos tras la puerta y de repente me sentí un poco nerviosa y ridícula. Era una idiota, aquel era el lugar menos apropiado para ir. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme y salir corriendo; así que permanecía allí quieta, intentando respirar con normalidad.

La puerta se abrió y los negros ojos de Uchiha Itachi nos recibieron. Él me observó en silencio, y luego miró a Gaara, reparando en los bultos que cargaba.

_ ¡Hey!_ fue su saludo apartándose para dejarnos pasar. Yo sonreí.

Una vez dentro, aún en el recibidor, hice las presentaciones.

_ Itachi, este es Sabaku no Gaara. Es casi como mi hermano_ sonreí mientras ellos estrechaban sus manos.

_ Uchiha Itachi_ se auto-presentó mi "cuñado"_ entrad. No os quedéis en el recibidor.

Al llegar al salón el hijo de Itachi, Fugaku, levantó la vista del libro que tenía entre sus manos.

_ Hola_ saludó viéndome y yo sonreí ligeramente al chico de doce años.

_ Hola enano_ apoyé mi mano sobre su cabeza e intenté olvidar lo mucho que el niño se parecía a Sasuke.

_ ¿Queréis algo? ¿Café? ¿Té?_ preguntó Itachi yendo hacia la cocina, nosotros le seguimos.

_ Un té estaría bien_ accedí. Gaara denegó la oferta.

Itachi volvió a mirar las cosas que el pelirrojo cargaba.

_ Fugaku_ llamó a su hijo y él prestó atención_ acompaña a Gaara y que dejen sus cosas en tu habitación y la de invitados.

El niño se levantó y caminó señalando el camino a mi amigo.

_ ¡Oh, no!_ dije_ yo…

_ Tranquila_ la media sonrisa de Itachi me tranquilizó, de una extraña forma_ él puede dormir conmigo esta noche, y uno de vosotros ocupar su habitación.

_ G-gracias.

Vi como el ponía el té. Noté la ausencia de Gaara por más tiempo del necesario y supe que estaba dándome tiempo a solas con Itachi. Sonreí interiormente al darme cuenta de lo mucho que podía leerme.

_ Itachi, yo…_ él se sentó sin presionarme y yo rodeé la taza caliente con mis manos_ siento haber llegado así.

_ No hay problema_ fue su respuesta_ puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras_ mi cara debió ser muy desconcertante_ tú me ayudaste sin conocerme, así que mi puerta está abierta para ti.

_ G-gracias_ repetí.

_ Agradeces demasiado.

Sonreí tímidamente. Continuamos en silencio varios minutos más.

Había acertado. Aunque no le explicase lo que había sucedido a Itachi, sabía que él no preguntaría. Incluso aunque me marchase al día siguiente sin dar razones.

_ ¿Tú crees que soy una ingenua?

_ Lo eres_ no supe si reír o llorar por la brutal sinceridad_ pero es parte de tu encanto.

_ Vaya, gracias. Supongo_ no pude evitar reír débilmente.

Itachi se levantó y fregó su acabada taza de té. La mía estaba totalmente llena aún.

_ Oye, no sé que ha hecho el idiota de mi hermano; pero sea lo que sea no te preocupes. En algún momento recuperará la cordura y te pedirá disculpas.

Reí. Sinceramente, esta vez.

_ ¿Disculpas? ¿Hola?_ Itachi me miró sobre el hombro_ moriré antes de escuchar una disculpa de la boca de un Uchiha.

_ Bueno, ahí tienes razón_asentí_ pero se dará cuenta de su error y vendrá a por ti. Ya sabes, manteniendo siempre su orgullo y ego. Pero vendrá.

_ No sé si quiero que lo haga_ y ahí estaba. Sorprendiéndome a mí misma con la respuesta. No era la única. Lo supe por la forma en la que Itachi cerró de golpe el grifo y se giró mirándome intensamente.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? Sasuke es un idiota, pero te quiere.

_ Y sé que lo hace_ sonreí_ pero nunca puedo quitarme la sensación de que haga lo que haga no estoy dentro de su vida.

_ No te entiendo.

_ Quiero decir, que sí. Hay amor. Pero ¿lo demás? Me haré vieja antes de que llegue el día en que tu hermano se apoye en mí si algo sucede o alguna situación similar.

_ Vivís juntos y…

_ Si. Pero sigue siendo su casa para él. Sus cosas, su cama. Sólo soy un añadido más allí.

_ Eso son tonterías Hinata_ le miré. Queriendo creer sus palabras_ formas más parte de la vida de Sasuke, de lo que nadie jamás ha conseguido.

_ Lo sé.

_ Le conozco, y sé que probablemente él se haya comportado hoy como un imbécil engreído. Pero también he visto como te mira_ debí de mostrar escepticismo porque él sonrió_ ya sabes. A menudo cuando él te está mirando tiene ese reflejo en los ojos que parece decir que secaría océanos por ti. Aunque él se tragará su lengua antes de admitirlo.

_ Seguro que lo haría_ reí desganada _ ¿estoy portándome como una niña que busca atención, verdad?

La respuesta de Itachi fue alzar los hombros.

_ Ve a dormir y mañana verás las cosas de otra forma.

_ Si_ me levanté_ y gracias. Por dejar que me quede y…todo.

Itachi no me dijo nada y me fui a dormir. Pasé primero por la habitación de invitados, donde Gaara leía un libro recostado sobre la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero.

_ ¿Todo bien?_ me preguntó bajando ligeramente el libro. Sonreí y me acerqué.

_ ¿Puedo abrazarte?_ lo vi alzar una ceja interrogante mientras apoyaba su lectura y estiraba un brazo, concediéndome el deseo. Me acomodé ligeramente sobre él y disfruté del silencio_ gracias.

_ ¿Gracias por ser la causa de que discutieras con tu novio?

_ Tonto_ sonreí_ no. Simplemente gracias, por todo. C-creo que nunca te agradecí que cuidases de mi cuando fui a la universidad.

Gaara no respondió y yo me incorporé para irme a dormir. En cuanto me metí bajo las sábanas de la cama de Fugaku, caí profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me di una rápida ducha y me preparé para ir a trabajar. Conjunté las pocas prendas que había recogido lo mejor que pude, agradeciendo que mi bata blanca fuese a tapar mi desastre.

Gaara había salido una media hora antes. Fui a la cocina a beberme un café antes de salir.

Mientras esperaba a que la cafetera terminase de preparar mi desayuno, Fugaku entró en la cocina.

_ Buenos días.

_ Hola_ saludé_ lamento haberte robado tu cama.

Puse una taza ante él y le serví cacao con leche.

_ No hay problema_ lo observé beber con su mirada fija en mi.

_ ¿No es muy temprano para tus clases?

Hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia una bolsa de deportes y un sable de madera con una funda.

_ Entrenamiento matutino_ respondió.

_ ¿Kendo?_ sonreí recordando que Sasuke practicaba la misma disciplina en nuestra época de instituto_ recuerdo las prácticas matutinas. A pesar de que no me importaba madrugar, realmente las odiaba.

_ ¿Estabas en un club?_ cuando hizo la pregunta se levantó a enjuagar en el fregadero la taza que él había usado.

_ Taijutsu *. Tradición familiar_ sonreí pensando que todos los Hyuuga habían practicado esa disciplina.

Noté la ceja de Fugaku elevarse, escéptico.

_ No pareces el tipo de chica que se dedica a las artes marciales cuerpo a cuerpo.

_ ¡Hey, enano! No me subestimes. Fui capitana en mi último año.

_ ¿Te gustaba?

_ No sé. Comencé a practicarlo porque se suponía que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero hacia el final me di cuenta de que realmente me ayudaba a mantener la tensión fuera. Supongo que sí, era agradable_ lavé mi propia taza y miré el reloj_ y ahora démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde.

_ Trabajas temprano_ terció él.

_ En realidad entro en un par de horas_ expliqué_ pero hay un sitio al que debo ir primero.

Caminamos en silencio un par de calles, hasta donde nuestros caminos tomaban diferentes direcciones.

_ Saluda a mi tío Sasuke de mi parte_ fue la despedida de Fugaku.

Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza. Maldición. No había forma de ocultarles nada a los Uchiha.

.

.

.

Cuando salí del ascensor del edificio de las Empresas Uchiha, tomé aire para darme fuerzas a mí misma. Llevaba dos enormes vasos de papel en mi mano con café. Me acerqué hasta el mostrador de la secretaria de Sasuke mientras sonreía.

_ Sólo le traigo un café. Prometo no entretenerle mucho_ informé deseando que me dejase entrar sin quejas.

_ Claro_ ella me dedicó una sonrisa tímida_ quizá le siente bien_ alcé una ceja interrogante_ lleva aquí menos de una hora y ya ha discutido con media planta.

_ ¡Oh! Lo siento.

_ ¡No!_ ella se asustó_ no es su culpa Hinata-san.

Suspiré avergonzada.

_ En realidad, creo que sí.

Me acerqué hasta la puerta mientras me daba palabras de ánimo a mí misma. Golpeé levemente con los nudillos.

_ Estoy ocupado_ tragué saliva al notar la voz ronca de mal humor de mi novio.

Haciendo algunos malabarismos para abrir la puerta sin derramar el café, asomé ligeramente la cabeza.

_ Soy yo_ estupendo, pensé. Que original.

Sasuke me miró y apoyó los papeles que agarraba en su mano, tomé eso como una señal para entrar y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

_ Toma, te traje café. Siempre te quejas que el de tu oficina es intragable_ le dejé el vaso ante él y tomé asiento en la silla frente a su mesa, con ésta entre nosotros.

Por un momento me sentía como _la joven yo_ en el despacho de mi padre, esperando una reprimenda. Sasuke me miraba fijamente, esperando. Él no iba a hablar. Yo lo sabía.

Intenté ordenar mis pensamientos y comencé a hablar, mientras giraba el vaso en mi mano, nerviosamente.

_ Te debo una disculpa_dije_ ayer me porté como una niña tonta, sé que no es excusa pero me sentí herida, y-yo… yo sentí que de nuevo se formaba un muro entre nosotros. Lo siento. Sé que debí sentarme contigo y hablarlo en vez de correr y huir como una cobarde. Fue estúpido e infantil de mi parte.

_ ¿Fue por Sabaku?

_ ¿Qué? No. Bueno, no sé_ resoplé ante mi propia ineptitud para explicarme_ no hay nada conmigo y Gaara, quiero que eso quede claro. Pero sí. Me dolió que me pidieses que lo echase, él es importante para mí. Sentí como si yo no fuera más que otra…otra invitada en tu casa, aunque viva en ella.

_ Es tu casa también.

_ Haces que no lo parezca, a veces_ apoyé la taza, al darme cuenta de que estaba olvidando la promesa que me había hecho a mí misma de no reprochar nada_ mira, te quiero Sasuke y sé que también me quieres; pero necesitamos arreglar estas cosas o…

Sasuke lanzó los folios que tenía en su mano cuando yo entré, ante mí. Alcé la vista para mirarlo fijamente desde que había llegado.

_ ¿Qué es?

_ Mi forma de disculparme_ los cogí y abrí los ojos sorprendida, él no me dejo hablar_ puse tu nombre en las escrituras de propiedad de mi apartamento, sólo tienes que firmarlo. Es mi forma de probar mi compromiso en esto.

_S-sasuke…

_ Espera. Tengo una petición. Tú también has mantenido tu apartamento, como si esperases que esto saliera mal y necesitases huir.

_ ¿Quieres que lo venda?_ algo dentro de mí se rompió. Amaba ese lugar.

_ Eso es tu decisión. Venderlo, alquilarlo o lo que sea; pero que deje de parecer que lo tienes como una balsa para huir cuando todo se va a pique.

Continué mirando el papel, con los ojos puestos en mi nombre junto al de Sasuke en la casilla de propietario. Tenía unas ridículas e inexplicables ganas de echarme a llorar.

_ Y-yo… de acuerdo. No puedo vender mi apartamento, es difícil de explicar pero fue mi pequeño mundo durante mucho tiempo y…

_ Está bien_ aceptó Sasuke.

_ Lo pondré en alquiler, pero primero buscaré las escrituras y pondré tu nombre también_ noté que Sasuke iba a protestar o alegar que no era necesario_ no lo hago por obligación. Creo que es lo justo. Quiero hacerlo.

Él asintió con la cabeza simplemente. Evidentemente la tensión entre nosotros no iba a desaparecer así como así, pero yo sentía que al menos habíamos avanzado algo. Me levanté para dejar a Sasuke continuar su trabajo, además era tiempo de que me fuera a trabajar o llegaría tarde.

_ Tengo que irme_ anuncié_ yo…¿te veo en casa?

Sasuke asintió mientras yo dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Caminé hacia la puerta.

_ Espera_ me giré para escucharle_ ¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

Bueno, era una pregunta que me esperaba. Suspiré.

_ Pensé en ir con Ino o con Kiba, pero ellos harían muchas preguntas que no estaba lista para responder.

_ ¿Entonces…?

_ Fui a casa de tu hermano. No te enfades_ rápidamente agregué.

Pude notar que suprimió un gruñido.

_ Vale. Bien. Nos vemos más tarde.

Asentí y abandoné el edificio. Ir andando no era una opción, o jamás llegaría a tiempo. Resoplé cabreada mientras intentaba buscar un taxi libre, lo cual solía ser una misión imposible a esas horas de la mañana.

Cuando logré subirme a uno, mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Maldije entre dientes rebuscando en mi bolso para encontrar el aparato. _Ya voy, maldita sea_.

Miré la pantalla, un poco asombrada al ver el nombre.

_ ¿Hola?_ saludé intrigada.

_ Hinata, soy Sakura.

_ Lo sé_ sonreí ante la obviedad mientras me acomodaba un poco más en el asiento, resignada al típico tráfico matutino _ ¿qué tal?

_ Bueno_ noté la duda en la suave voz de Sakura_ tengo que pedirte un favor.

_ Claro ¿sucede algo?_ un sexto sentido dentro de mí, se alertó.

_ Estoy en Konoha, en el aeropuerto_ abrí los ojos sorprendida_ ¿podrías venir a buscarme?

_ P-pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

_ Es una larga historia_ me pareció notar unos breves sollozos.

_ Sakura ¿estás bien?_ me preocupé.

_ N-no. ¿Puedes venir?

¡Mierda! Pensé. Ni en broma me daría tiempo a ir a buscarla y llegar a tiempo a trabajar; pensé en cancelar citas y olvidar el día de trabajo, pero la psiquiatría no era una disciplina que tomarse a la ligera, si yo anulaba mis compromisos con apenas media hora de antelación muchos de mis pacientes se pondría furiosos y sólo el cielo sabría qué pasaría.

_ ¿Hinata?_ preguntó mi amiga ante mi tiempo de silencio.

_ ¿Te importaría que fuese Sasuke? El puede dejarte en nuestro apartamento y yo te prometo ir allí en cuanto acabe con mis pacientes. Lo siento, pero no puedo escaquearme del trabajo…

Sakura pareció pensar un rato.

_ Está bien. Dile que lo espero en la cafetería del aeropuerto. También me gustaría que llamases a Ino, a ver si puede unirse a nosotras.

_ Lo haré.

_ Gracias_ suspiré ante el susurró de mi amiga.

_ Sakura_ la llamé antes de colgar_ sea lo que sea. Todo va a estar bien.

_ Créeme, nada está bien. Te veo después.

_ Si.

Tan pronto como colgué, marqué el número de Sasuke y él accedió a hacerme el favor tras explicarle que había algo raro ahí.

Suspiré al notar el taxi aparcar delante del hospital y pagué el viaje. Mientras entraba en el edificio y subía al ascensor, la sensación de que algo iba realmente mal con Sakura se hizo más fuerte. Saqué de nuevo mi móvil y escribí un rápido mensaje de texto a Ino.

_"A la hora de comer ven a buscarme al hospital. Sakura está en mi casa y quiere vernos. Algo va mal_"

Sabía que aquello haría de la mañana de Ino un infierno, debido a las dudas. Pero en fin, ya seríamos dos.

Cuando entré a mi consulta no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a concentrarme durante toda la mañana. Aquello iba a ser una tortura.

.

.

.

.

* * *

*Taijutsu: creo que a estas alturas todos sabemos que se trata de artes marciales cuerpo a cuerpo. Creí que era la disciplina que más pegaría que practicasen los Hyuuga durante generaciones.

.

Gracias por la ENORME paciencia en la espera. Espero vuestras opiniones.

¿Review?

.

.


End file.
